The Gods Must Be Crazy
by Amazonia-V
Summary: Why shouldn't Diana marry Bruce?  Diana has the blessing of the gods of Olympus and Queen Hippolyta. It makes perfect sense since Clark isn't available. Thanks to Imfanci for the beta and to the SMWW group for the support.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic was written in response to a challenge posted on one of the other forums by Olympe

In the WW comics, there was a time when several Greek Gods, among them Zeus and Hermes, lusted after Diana. So, what if it weren't only these two, but other Gods (Roman, Egyptian, Nordic...) as well? And the situation does not resolve itself... So, Diana gets attacked by amorous deities on a regular basis, and she asks the Amazon oracle for help. This way, Diana learns that she has to make a choice, and soon... Will Clark be willing to help her out?

Prologue

Zeus knew that what he was doing would incur Hera's wrath. He cast his hand over the waters of the oracular pool looking for the cluster of trees that sheltered the bathing pool that made up the Queen's bower on Themyscira.

He watched intently until he caught just the faintest movement through the branches of the trees and moved his hand ever so slightly to sharpen the focus of his vision. He moved slightly to get a better look. Zeus had seen beauty before but now, his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Diana, Princess of the Amazons rose out of the water like the goddess Aphrodite. He watched, entranced, as she moved to the shallow end of the pond and stood. Her legs were braced apart and she stretched her arms high over her head in a lazy, unhurried motion.

Rays of sunshine poured through the canopy of branches and bathed her body in gold.

With a slow, graceful motion, Diana brushed the hair back from her forehead. She sighed, content for the moment, enjoying the feel of the sun's warmth upon her shoulders and the contrasting cold of the clear water slapping against her legs.

Scooping water into her cupped hands, she poured the liquid down her neck.

Zeus bent closer, close enough to see her to see her shiver, to watch the drops of water slip down between her full breasts, past the narrow waist he was sure he could span with but one hand, and farther down…..

Zeus ruled Olympus, was King of the Gods, yet he was hard-pressed to control the primitive desire raging within him. Never since Leah had he felt this way.

He took a deep breath, gaining control. He could force her, he knew, but how much better to seduce her, to have her willing beneath him.

Yes, he would have her. Of that there wasn't any question. She would belong to him. It was a simple fact of life.

His law. What the gods wanted, they took.

Hera's yell of rage shook the portals of Olympus. Zeus waved a quick hand over the vision, casting a cloud over the pool, but he wasn't fast enough. Hera had already seen what he had been looking at. The look of fury on her face did not bode well for Zeus or for Diana of the Amazons.

Hera would make Diana pay for enticing her husband with her charms. And teach Zeus a lesson as well.

It was time to redeem the promise Hippolyta had made to the Queen of Olympus long years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Because you have shared in their lives  
by your friendship and love  
you are invited to share  
with our daughter, Princess Diana  
and Bruce Wayne  
when they exchange marriage vows  
and begin their new life together  
on Sunday, the Seventeenth of May  
Two Thousand and Nine  
at four o'clock in the afternoon.  
Themyscira Council Hall

Themyscira

Clark Kent sighed as he put down the gold edged invitation card. His super-vision had already told him that the gold was genuine 24 carat gold. Only the Queen of Themsycira would use real gold on an invitation card. But why wouldn't she? It was the first royal marriage in thousands of years.

Bruce and Diana? He didn't know how he felt about that. No, that was wrong. He was delighted his two best friends were marrying.

That didn't sound quite correct. Clark forced himself to be honest.

He was very close to hating Bruce for marrying Diana. He wished that Diana had never made this decision. Never decided to get married.

Weren't Amazons never supposed to marry? Why then did Diana decide to take this step? And with Bruce?

Another part of Clark wished that things were different. But there was no way out. Clark himself was married to Lois. Had fallen in love with her and married her. For better or worse.

And there were times when he refused to admit to anyone else when worse was more often around than better. Clark had dug himself into this situation and he was going to get out of it.

But to come back to the wedding and all the events that preceded it.

The morning of the highly anticipated engagement party of Princess Diana to mortal Bruce Wayne – highly anticipated by the Amazons, not by her, not by him—Kal-El of Krypton discovered too late that escorting her from the stables had been a monumental error in judgment.

They walked back to the palace, each lost in thought. Clark had no idea how he tripped over his own feet and started to fall forward. Diana attempted to stop the fall, but was dragged down with the momentum of the movement and they both landed hard on the ground. Clark was discomfited. He was sprawled on top of Diana, with their lips just millimeters away from each other.

Rao! This was precisely the kind of temptation Clark could ill afford and had done his best to avoid as the betrothal day had closed in on him with the swiftness of Hades abducting Demeter.

For a shameful moment—or perhaps shameless—he didn't extricate himself from her embrace, as surely the friend of her to-be-husband would if he at all hoped to maintain the friendship. Instead, he savored the waft of her warm breath against his cheek and wanted to discover the softness of her eager, exploring lips. He discovered she exuded the faintest scent of roses.

Great Krypton, what was he doing? Bruce wouldn't like it one bit but if he knew the sorts of thoughts Clark currently entertained about their best friend and Bruce's wife-to-be!

Emitting a hiss, then a tortured groan, and with the sweet aroma of her body still in his nostrils, he levitated himself above her, then flew down to a standing position.

He was Superman.

But never had the ground felt so uneven beneath his feet or his stance quite so unsteady. Swiftly, he turned and offered her his back, drawing in a lungful of air.

Sounds of Diana rising to her feet finally penetrated above the blood roaring in his ears, as did the brisk brush of hands against cloth as she went about ridding herself of dewy blades of grass and the dirt clinging to the classic Greek gown that she favored while on Themyscira.

"Kal?" His name hitched in her throat, the lone syllable seeming to encapsulate all the heady emotions.

He briefly closed his eyes, suffering his remorse in silence as he could well imagine the accompanying wistfulness in her eyes and the faint tremble of her pink bottom lip.

"What is troubling you? You used to be able to talk to me so openly before." Arresting blue-gray eyes peered up at him from beneath long, sooty lashes, her expression poignant in its vulnerability.

His reaction to her was inexcusable. Reprehensible, really. She was off-limits to him.

He was married to Lois.

And Diana was going to be married to Bruce.

And he was their best friend.

"Diana," Clark began, but her name came out hoarse, forcing him to clear the alien object—which he belatedly identified as his tongue—from his throat to begin again.

"Diana, you're like a sister to me," he said with a solemnity honed to pitch-perfect sincerity.

Lying to her went beyond prudent, it was near impossible but it was now a necessity. Unfortunately, for him—for them both—any sisterly feelings he'd had toward her hadn't been able to withstand her decision to marry Bruce.

A look of hurt flitted across her face that had his heart constricting in painful response.

"I am sister to all the Amazons, not you."

As if he needed a reminder.

"What I'm saying is that I have no interest in you like that…in a romantic sense."

Friendship was an entirely different matter altogether and Clark was convinced his feelings toward Diana were friendly.

The sad fact was that truth had existed up until the prior year. What he wouldn't give that it should exist again, that he be unaware again.

His innocence was interminably lost.


	3. Chapter 3

2008

"You must marry! I command you to do so," Queen Hippolyta frowned down at her eldest daughter, Diana, who looked back obstinately at her.

"I won't! I'm not interested in marrying. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"You must! I made a promise to the Goddess Hera when you were given life. That was the condition on which they allowed you to draw breath."

"Why did you make such a promise on my behalf? Recant your promise."

"Ah, daughter, if I could, I would. I wanted so much to hold you alive in my arms. My promise was made and witnessed by the Moirai. And so Clotho has spun your life and bound it to the survival of the Amazons. If Atropos is not to end all our lives, then you must fulfill my vow."

"I don't mind losing my life."

"When you die, so will all the Amazons, if you have not married before your death. Do you wish to be end of your race?

"And the only way I can prevent this catastrophe is to marry? And marry now?"

"Diana, it's not a simple marriage. You are the hope of the Amazons. It is the command of Hera herself. We need to bend our ways to home and hearth. With the birth of your first child, Amazons will recover their long lost ability to bear children. And then, we can, some of us, fulfill the desires that have long been suppressed. I can tell you surely that I know how much a woman longs to hold her own child. Even those of us who have been around for thousands of years! And not the very least, it is the command of the Queen of Olympus."

Hippolyta's forbidding features softened now, as she observed the tears well in her beloved daughter's eyes. "Marry, you must, daughter. But you may choose to marry as you wish. God or mortal, fair or dark…that remains your choice."

Princess Diana, heir to the throne of Themyscira, wished her mother had never reminded her of her duty. "It's cruel to make me marry when I don't wish to…but if I must do so, I will."

"Who will you choose?"

"Anyone will do. I'm only marrying because of you. It makes no difference whom I marry. What _does_ my husband get out of the marriage?"

"Get out of the marriage? You make it sound like you are being bartered. Your husband, whosoever you choose, gets the most precious treasure of the Amazons – you!"

"Well, then, mother, I leave the choice of husband to you."

Queen Hippolyta sighed. Her daughter could be so stubborn at times. And lately, it seemed as though she was stubborn all the time.

"Well, then, if I am to arrange the match, then we shall borrow an ancient custom from India."

Diana's clear blue eyes narrowed at her mother. She didn't trust an amiable Queen Hippolyta. "Borrow an ancient custom?"

"The Swyamwara. It's a practice used by Aryan royalty in Asia to decide on the best suitor for a young woman, from among a list of suitors. Usually the parents of the young woman conducted the event at an auspicious time and venue. Anyone could participate, princes, kings, commoners, alike. On the appointed day and venue, suitors arrive at the girl's home and ask for her hand. The woman who is to be married can spend some time observing the suitor, noting traits and behavioral signs and can even ask them to complete tasks or participate in events that demonstrate their physical attributes. When the girl identifies the husband of her choice, she proclaims it to everyone and a marriage ceremony is held immediately."

"Mother, that's archaic. I don't believe you want to do this."

"Not really. It's no different from what young men and women do today. I think you call it dating?"

"Mother!"

"Diana, daughter, relax. Allow me to present the prospective grooms to you. You just choose which one you want."

Diana threw her arms up in the air. "Do as you please, Mother. I'm going to the training arena."

Hippolyta smiled.

She'd won.

Now she just had to send out the invites. To all the eligible males she knew and then some.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis watched Diana storm onto the training ground. The Princess was in a snit, she smirked. Something was not going her way. Well, Artemis would make sure nothing went her way here.

Artemis and Diana faced each other. Each saluted the other, giving the traditional Amazonian salute, hands crossed over their breasts. A gentle dip of the head acknowledged the other respectfully.

Then Artemis lunged at Diana who stood ready with her sword drawn. In the moment that Artemis glanced at the sharp steel blade, something hit her wrist hard, loosening her grip on her sword. She managed to hold on to the weapon, but a second impact caught the back of her legs, and she fell to her knees on the dusty ground, while a flash of red and blue passed before her eyes. Artemis swung her left fist around, intent on striking whatever part of Diana was within reach. She swung at empty air.

Diana had leaped into the air, lifting her legs to dodge Artemis's blow. Now she swung backward, with the clear intent of kicking Artemis on her forward swing.

Artemis perceived the attack in time. She threw herself to the right, dropping her sword, and turned swiftly to catch Diana about the legs. Then she gave a hard yank, pulling Diana down to the ground. Diana fell forward with Artemis's arms still clamped around her legs. For one victorious moment, Artemis thought she'd done it. She'd bested Diana.

But the Princess of the Amazons had trained well. Despite Artemis's steely grip, Diana managed to squirm and twist and wriggle free, her parting insult a swift kick to Artemis's chin. Though the impact was sudden, rocking Artemis's head back, it was not a disabling blow.

Diana wouldn't truly injure anyone. But that didn't mean she wasn't still a menace on the training ground.

Artemis snapped up her discarded sword and prepared to engage the Princess again.

Undaunted, Diana sprang to her feet, standing on the path with her legs flexed and her arms raised, ready for combat. In another quick display of combat skills, Diana disarmed Artemis, knocking the sword she held to the ground.

Artemis made fists of her hands instead. "Come on, Princess," she goaded. "You fight like a man."

Diana cocked her head and beckoned Artemis with her finger. Artemis lunged forward and threw a hefty punch at Diana's head. But where her head was one moment, it was not the next. Worse, as Artemis's fist flew past Diana's head, she seized Artemis' arm and shoved her even farther, using her own momentum to push her off-balance.

By the time Artemis had turned around, Diana stood braced for action again. Artemis ground her teeth and eyed her opponent, trying to discern the best approach. Amazon training had taught her skills beyond those learned by warriors. With a menacing growl, she hurtled forward, intending to tackle Diana. Half-expecting her to step aside at the last instant, she spread her arms wide, like a fisherman casting a broad net. It was an ungainly, ugly move, but Artemis had used it well before.

Diana didn't step aside. She took the initial impact of Artemis's tackle, then rolled suddenly backward upon the ground, taking Artemis with her. Diana planted her feet in Artemis's stomach as they tumbled together, and Artemis felt her legs fly up in the air and her head dive toward the earth. In self-defense, she curled into a ball. When she hit the ground, instead of breaking her neck, he landed with a bone-jarring roll along her spine.

Rising quickly to her feet, Artemis weaved her head about and threw a few light punches, luring Diana close.

They danced like that for a while, sparring lightly. When Artemis's attack at last came, she used not her fists but her foot. Diana reared back her head in time to dodge the full impact, but Artemis had already seized the advantage, advancing on her, backing her up along the path.

Artemis blocked a few blows from Diana, blows that were not made with her fists, but with her open hands. They were just as driving and powerful.

Artemis repeated her kick again, and this time Diana was ready for it. She jerked her head out of range, but using both hands, she seized Artemis's foot, trapping her in mid-kick. Diana's legs scissored up and over, flipping Artemis backward in the air and giving her a solid whack on the jaw as she dropped the foot.

Artemis, acting on blind instinct, lunged forward to make a last desperate grab at her prey. Diana simply used her own momentum against her, dropping her to floor.

"Do you yield?" asked Diana as she pinned Artemis down.

"Yes," was Artemis's grim response.

Smiling, Diana allowed Artemis to rise. Then, briefly saluting each other again, the two Amazons hugged.

"You've improved," said Artemis.

"You've slowed down," said Diana.

And joking together, discussing the sparring event, they left the arena, heading for Themyscira's spas.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor, Lord of Thunder looked at his father Odin with misgiving. "You want me to…what?" he roared.

Odin slapped Thor hard. "Don't take that tone with me. You are still my son. If I tell you to woo and win a lady, then do my command."

"This is no lady. She is an Amazon."

"But a worthy woman to take to your bed and to be your wife. I recall, even now, how she fought for Asgaard."

"She has foresworn bed-sport. As an Amazon warrior, she must."

"No. Her mother assures me that she will wed. Win her and you can bed her. She will be yours willing or not, once she is your wife."

"Father, I…"

"No more. Go."

Diana stared at the handsome blonde haired god before her. Bare-chested, with thick leather belts crisscrossing over his pectorals, and an impressive abdomen. He was a devastatingly handsome man, nay, god. His shoulders were wide and powerful. His chest was broad, narrowing below his waist where his belt rested. His long hair hung in damp locks about his face and he looked as though he'd just come from Asgaard. As he most likely had.

"You've come to do what?" she asked again.

"Offer my service as your mate."

"Did my mother ask you to?"

"No, my father did."

"This is weird."

Thor, unresponsive at first, suddenly pulled Diana closer to him. Slanting his mouth over hers, he began to kiss her. He nipped at her lips once, twice, then engaged her fully, sinking into the kiss, delving tenderly between her teeth with his tongue.

He cupped her face in his hands, reveling in the silky texture of her skin, the soft sweep of her hair, the delicate shell of her ear. He slid his palm along her spine until his hand rested at her waist. But he hungered for more. He slipped his hand down farther to urge her close, cupping the sweet curve of her buttocks.

The next thing he knew, the earth was yanked out from under him. He was laid out flat on his back. And he was looking at Diana's red boots.

"What do you do?" asked Thor angrily.

Diana looked down at him with a mixture of satisfaction and horror. She hadn't wanted to do that. But she had to. Thrilled as she was that Thor was the first of the suitors her mother had chosen for her, her heart had still not been won. She couldn't allow him such liberties.

"Thor, what are you doing down there?" she exclaimed in faux surprise.

He blinked and sat up, utterly perplexed.

Before he could think too much on what had happened, she reached down to help him up.

"You were kissing me. I dislike being touched without being asked."

"As your future husband, it's my right to kiss you. And do more, if I wish," said Thor arrogantly.

Diana sighed. Thor was a handsome man. And once he might have made her pulse race, set her blood aflame. Now it was simply too late.

But she needed to be gentle with the rejection. Even diplomatic. Turning to Thor, she said, "I challenge you to a competition of combat skills. Should you win, I will be your wife. Should I win, you will take yourself back to Asgaard and give Father Odin my respects."

Thor nodded. "On the ground, though. Not in the air. We fight honorably."

Diana smiled and held out her hand, "It's a pact."

Thor had seen this woman fight before.

Indeed, had fought beside her for the honor of Asgaard. But no one could withstand the might of his Mjolnir.

Diana, Princess of the Amazons would be his. Then, he would go home to Asgaard, with her by his side and in his bed.

Scowling in determination, Diana drew her swords, one in each hand, then hunkered with her knees bent, and prepared to engage Thor at close range. Her weapons, made for her by Hephaestus, would be worthy against any god.

Thor swung his mighty hammer.

Before he could get near enough to strike, she lunged forward, missing his hammer-arm with one, but catching his arm with the other and, with a twist of her forearm, touching the point to his upper arm, nicking it only enough to mark a small victory.

Thor was unbelievably fast. Before she could leap away, he swung forward, swinging Mjolnir, grazing her belly with the blunt edge, then swinging again to shatter the sword in her right hand.

The impact made her suck air between her teeth. But she couldn't afford the luxury of pain.

She was fighting for her life.

Thor was fighting for his wife.

Diana didn't take a moment to appreciate the irony of that rhyme.

Snatching up a trident, she snagged his wrist between the tines and thrust his hammer arm away and ducked past him to slide beneath and between his legs to come up behind him.

He wasted no time. He turned quickly and snatched up a sword from the weapon rack.

The first thrust missed her hip by inches. The second landed short of her shoulder. The third carved a sliver of flesh out of her thigh. She gasped in pain, then turned quickly before he could land another.

As he made the fourth thrust, she came up beside him and jabbed her trident forward to catch his ankles, sweeping him off his feet. He landed first on his hindquarters, then tumbled backward onto the floor. Best of all, he was left weaponless. His weapons had dropped to floor as he tumbled.

She raised the sword in her left hand and prepared to attack him. But just before she thrust, something knocked her hand askew, and the weapon landed harmlessly on the ground beside him. When she glanced down at her stinging knuckles, she found she'd been struck by Mjolnir.

The next thing she saw was the ground rushing up toward her. Her head hit the hard wood as her feet flew up behind her, and she dropped her own weapons.

For one stunned moment, she lay there, blinded by a veil of stars, felled as surely as a tree by a woodsman's axe. Only desperation, and the knowledge that she would be Thor's wife, if she remained, moved her to slither away with all haste.

She heard him grunt, heard the scrape of his Mjolnir. She forced herself to rise, knowing that the longer she stayed down, the more Thor could claim victory.

Before he could raise Mjolnir again, she kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. As he sank, moaning in pain, she poked her fingers hard into the spot above his breastbone, making him reflexively pull his head back and drop his hammer.

She scrambled a hasty retreat. Her eyes watered, blurring her vision. Her head swam. Her thigh was bleeding. She had cuts across her belly and her knuckles. But she dared not succumb.

It was a matter of life and death.

Her hands slicked with sweat, her heart thundering, the breath rasping through her lungs, she somehow managed to struggle to her feet and lift her sword again.

Thor staggered towards her.

She thought he wouldn't have time to lift his heavy hammer.

She was wrong.

He knocked the sword from her hand with a hard blow of his hammer, then returned with a wide slash meant to hit her head.

Thor was fighting hard and giving no quarter.

Only her quick reflexes saved her. When she drew her head back, the hammer whistled across her throat, just grazing it.

Thor looked at the woman he had come to woo.

There was no mistaking her glittering eyes (more blue than grey), her flaring nostrils, her trembling lips.

One final tussle, and she would be his.

He would love to tame that spirit, temper it, ride it till she was exhausted. His father, Odin, was right. She was a match made for him.

He turned at the sound of a weapon behind him. Diana had flung her sword behind him, arcing it so that it sailed over his head harmlessly, distracting him for an instant.

An instant was all she needed.

No sooner did he turn his glance, than he felt an incredibly sharp sting at the back of his ankle, like a dog nipping at his heel. He staggered back to discover a sharp pointed star stuck in the back of his leg. As he bent to remove it, he watched as Diana jumped nimbly in front of him, holding her weapon to his neck.

"Yield," she said, hoping he would surrender.

"You win."

Diana threw down the sword and offered her hand to Thor to help him rise. Ruefully, she

watched him check himself for injuries.

Had circumstances been different, she would have loved him.

Would have loved to be his wife…


	6. Chapter 6

Kama's melodious laugh rang out. The sage Narada had come to him with an impossible message.

"Take another wife?" he asked Narada now. "I already have three wives. And they fulfill me. They'll cease to allow me into their beds again."

"Take her as your concubine, then."

Kama laughed again, the melodious sound filling the room. "I have 16108 concubines, Narada. I don't need another one."

Narada sighed. Kama was so difficult to reason with. "Do you not see that it is your sacred duty to combine the pantheons? Your union will be blessed by Hari himself. After all, the lady Diana, herself, is favored by the Greek Gods and Goddesses."

"Narada," said Kama. "A warrior woman does not appeal to me. I like my women soft and, well, womanly."

"But she is soft and womanly. Have you seen her?"

Kama smiled. "My dear Narada, let us take a look at her."

He waved his hand and a vision appeared before them both.

Diana was bathing in her private suite of rooms at Themyscira House.

As Kama and Narada watched, she seemed to be the very epitome of womanly beauty.

Her breasts jutted out, firm and proud, her nipples standing to attention as the water showered down on her. Her thick, luxuriant hair fell around her, plastering itself to her lush curves as the water continued to rain down on her.

Kama did not move—he only feasted on her body with his eyes. The vision was so close, and yet out of reach, the twin globes were begging for his touch—his tongue.

Then she bent and slowly rubbed the soap over her body, drawing his eyes along with her as she moved the soap over her legs. First, one long, shapely leg, then the next, then she paused to wash the juncture of her legs.

Kama's hands twitched with the need to touch her.

And Diana continued to bathe herself.

For long moments that seemed to stretch into infinity.

She looked up once, her gaze seeming to directly settle on his —her eyes as unreadable as the sea they were said to resemble. Even though Kama knew that she could not see him, had no way of knowing that they watched her, he tensed with need. He wanted to bury himself in her.

Narada was right – this woman was a priceless pearl. He would make her his.

Narada hid a smile. The woman Diana had pleased the Lord. The Celestial Lover, Kama would have no peace until he had tasted the abundant charms of this Greek Princess.

Diana looked at the dusky complexioned god – he was beautiful and charming. So charming, his charm was infectious. She felt herself being attracted to him in spite of herself.

"Tell me again about yourself," she asked him now watching him.

He was dressed the Indian way, with a dhoti covering his lower body, and a shawl wrapped around the upper portion of his body. It didn't hide but only served to accentuate the fascinating planes of his chest, the dusting of dark hair between his hard pectoral muscles and arrowing down his taut abdomen.

His arms were adorned with golden armbands and he wore finely wrought gold bracelets on his wrists.

His long, black hair was crowned by a glittering diadem, which held several peacock feathers that fluttered gently. Tucked into the waistband of his dhoti was bow made of sugarcane.

And his smile was devastating. It could charm the very stars from the sky, she thought.

Briefly her thoughts flitted to the note her mother sent her. Typical of her mother, it had simply said, "Daughter, I send to you the very God of Love, Himself. Take heed and let him win your heart. Your pleasure will be manifold – He will delight in teaching you the Kamasutra."

"You want me to be your 16109th concubine?" Diana asked now.

Genuine humor warmed her face, making Kama realize he had not seen it before—which was, he thought, a terrible shame. She was beautiful. Stunning, with that smile—an authentic one, warm and real. Ah, how he would make her smile for him.

He wondered if she danced or sang or played a musical instrument. He would love to watch her coax the music from an instrument, watching her fingers play the strings, then teach her to play in the same way upon his body.

She was watching him expectantly now…He needed to make some response…

"Yes, it would be insulting to them if I put them aside. However, I will concede that you will be first in my affections," he said now. Eager to win her, he continued, "I'm an expert in the Kamasutra. It was named for me, you know. I can teach you much, and you will enjoy the learning. I promise you heavenly pleasures."

"The Kamasutra? Isn't that the…"

"…the Book of Love. In today's world you may call it the Book of Love Making," was Kama's amused response. He continued in a low, husky voice, "A warrior woman like you will enjoy me in the Tigress position or perhaps, the Splitting the Bamboo position. I can also see how your favourite will be the Milk and Water position. It is very easy to learn. I will sit down on a low bench, and you will need to climb on top of me, but with your back to me. You, my warrior, will be in control. In fact, we begin with you touching me, guiding my fingers to your yoni – your delicate lotus flower. And we will play for some time like that. Then when you are ready, I will raise you up and lower you down upon my lingam. We will move together, creating music…"

"Enough!" cried Diana, desperate to interrupt Kama's verbal seduction of her senses. "What about becoming your wife?"

"I have three wives already. If I were to take one more, there would be disharmony in my household. A wife performs the same duty as a concubine. Why would you be unhappy if I said that you alone would share my bed?"

"For how long?"

"For as long as you wish."

"Forever is a very long time, Kama."

He smiled. One of his beautiful, beautiful, heartbreaking smiles. One that flashed the dimples in his cheeks and made his dark lotus shaped eyes gleam softly.

"Be mine," he said.

"Not without a marriage."

Kama smiled again. Diana felt the cosmic pull of that smile.

"I cannot marry you. But think again. It is an honor to share my bed."

"And I cannot honorably share my bed without a bond of marriage."


	7. Chapter 7

Rome.

The Colosseum.

The Trevi fountain.

Ancient history, tragedy and triumphs.

Gladiators and competition.

From where she was sitting, Diana could see the wooded hills that rose from the Tiber. Diana hadn't forgotten.

She was here to meet Apollo, dancing god of the sun. Phoebus Apollo – the desire of any normal maiden and her own infatuation when she growing up and but a teenager.

Watching him now, she could understand the sense of sexuality women felt when they saw a perfect male specimen. Indeed, he was fascinating. She felt the same pull of attraction that she had felt all those years ago when she had blindly declared her love for him. When he had gently kissed her and turned her down. _Grow up_, he had told her.

Now, he was simply another god her mother had contacted for her. Another god to diplomatically turn down. Ever since her mother had sent out invites to all the eligible deities of the world, Diana had been inundated with offers.

Phoebus Apollo had pursued her doggedly for months, but she had held him off. His reputation with women, his temper, his flamboyance had both attracted and repulsed her. Though the attraction was strong, her heart was already lost and Diana had sensibly listened to her head.

Until today.

Phoebus Apollo was unused to having to woo a woman. They just fell naturally into his arms. But this one was an Amazon. Lazily, he watched her.

While she remained unaware of him, he could take in every detail. Her hair shone. Her shoulders were strong and broad, her gait long, leggy and confident.

Diana turned and saw him. Watched him watching her. Watched him walk up to her, his arm sliding around her before she could step back.

"I've waited a long time for you to grow up and be mine."

"You'll go on waiting."

"Let's see if you're ready, shall we?" he murmured softly.

She saw it coming and did nothing. Later she would castigate herself for her passivity. But when Phoebus lowered his mouth to hers, she met it without resistance. Time melted away.

He had kissed her like this the first time—slowly, thoroughly, gently. It was another part of the enigma that a god so full of energy and turbulence could show such sensitivity.

His mouth was exactly as Diana remembered. Warm, soft, full.

Perhaps she had been lost the first time he had kissed her—drawn to the fury—captured by the tenderness. Even when he brought her closer, deepening the kiss with a low-throated groan, the sweetness never diminished.

As a lover, he excelled because beneath the brash sunny exterior was an underlying and deep-rooted respect for femininity. He enjoyed the softness, tastes and textures of women, and instinctively sought to bring them pleasure in lovemaking. As an inherent loner, it was another contradiction that Phoebus Apollo saw a lover as a partner, never a means to an end.

Diana had sensed this from the first touch so many years ago. Now she let herself drown in the kiss with one final coherent thought. It had been so long.

Her arm, which should have pushed him away, curved up his back instead until her hand reached his shoulders. Her fingers grasped at him. Unhesitatingly she pressed her body to his. He was the one of few men, no gods, who could touch off the passion she so carefully locked inside. One of few who could reach her core and gain true intimacy – the meeting of souls as well as bodies…

Diana clung now to Phoebus Apollo, while his mouth moved avidly on hers.

Maybe her mother was right. It was time to get married.

Oh, to be loved, truly loved, with none of the emptiness that she sometimes felt. To give herself, to take, to know the pure, searing joy of belonging!

The thoughts danced in her mind like dreams suddenly remembered.

But there was something different this time.

The magic was missing.

Phoebus Apollo felt it before he ended the kiss.

The purpose of the kiss had been to remind Diana of a time when she had thrown herself at him. A woman on the brink of maturity, then, so different from the cool, contained woman in his arms now.

Apollo discovered he had gotten more answers than he'd bargained for. Drawing her away, he took his time studying her face. Who could resist the dangerous power of a hurricane? The wicked, primitive rumblings of a volcano?

Diana obviously could and did.

She stared at him now, realization fully dawning in her eyes. Her eyes were huge and aware, her lips parted breathlessly.

It was a look he would remember. Apollo stepped back so that they were no longer touching.

"Some things change," he remarked, before turning to walk away.

Diana watched him walk away. Rome, it seemed, would always be her turning point.


	8. Chapter 8

Clark Kent accompanied Lois Lane to the charity event hosted by The Daily Planet. He was conscious of a nagging thought at the back of his mind. Something was not quite right with Diana but he just couldn't figure it out.

She'd seemed very preoccupied at the JLA meeting a few hours earlier. It had taken Bruce several tries to get her attention, and even then, Diana had acted as though she was on another planet. It was most unlike Diana. Clark wished that he'd had a few extra moments to stay and talk to her, to find out what was on her mind. But Clark Kent and Lois Lane had to make an appearance at this Charity Dinner and there hadn't been enough time.

* * *

Diana was on an island very much like Themyscira. A paradise unlike any other on Earth…

Secluded and lush, the island itself was formed when the god of rhythm, Joyboy, descended to the sea and drummed up the blood of the immortals. Even now, covered in untouched jungle and surrounded by crystalline seas, the island seemed to have become a pinnacle of natural beauty blending with the modern world.

Joyboy, the immortal spirit of the Caribbean drum was known to have an unholy power over man and god alike. His drumming built up passions, until one had no choice but to answer his call and give in to one's desires. Popular folklore was that the island was the consummation grounds of the gods, formed from the power of the gods' trysts and the mystical energy that remained.

Joy Island was a place where every wildest dream and fantasy could be fulfilled. It was still believed that any item taken from the island would be imbued with the power of a divine sex drive and was considered to be a powerful aphrodisiac. Even now, the gods came here for their pleasures.

Diana hoped that she was not going to be assaulted by sheer potency of the Joy Island. She'd never been here before and, briefly, she berated her mother for getting her to agree to come here.

Joyboy was a potentially dangerous god to offend. Anyone affected by the percussion power of a drum knew that! And she needed to handle him carefully.

Even now, Diana watched him approach her. Black, curly hair, deeply tanned skin, thickly lashed eyes, a full yet masculine mouth and strong chin with an enchanting cleft.

Her body was suddenly attuned to an elemental pull, recognizing his beauty, his innate power. Joyboy was strikingly handsome, muscles that flexed as he moved, a wide breadth of chest that tapered down to slim, tight hips….

Diana could feel her breath slowly leaving her body, quickly being replaced with something that felt—uncomfortably—like desire. Joy Island was certainly having an effect on her senses.

It wasn't until several long moments later that she realized that Joyboy was staring intently back at her. His eyes were making a lazy path from her face to her partially covered breasts, then farther down to her hips and legs before slowly moving back up to her face.

Suddenly, she remembered what she was wearing. Or, more to the point, wasn't wearing.

And her uniform was responsible. She had always felt safe in it. But now, she felt exposed and vulnerable. It was the effect of the god upon her senses.

Taking a deep breath and saying a prayer to Athena for courage and wisdom to deal gracefully with this god, Diana walked forward to meet Joyboy.

"Lady, welcome!" he said now as she neared him, his smile wickedly sending little flames of desire through her blood and sending a gentle flush to her cheeks.

"My lord," Diana responded formally, hoping that forcing herself to be formal would help to defuse the hot fires coursing through her veins.

"Oh, don't be coy, call me Joyboy," was response that came on a laugh.

Diana smiled. It was difficult not to like this god.

"I have a plan, I'm your man," Joyboy sang out now, "If you're my lady, you can have my baby, if you can dance, then we have a chance."

"I like your verse, but not to be perverse, can you be plain and explain?" Hera, he's got me doing this now, thought Diana.

Joyboy sang, "If you can dance and you can sing, then you can wear the wedding ring."

"Can you please stop talking in rhyme? It makes me lose track of time!" asked Diana helplessly.

Joyboy smiled as all around them, drums began to play. Rhythmic beats began to sound.

Boom…boom...boom…tap...tap…tap…boom…boom…boom…

Diana looked on as Joyboy began to dance. It was beautiful to watch him in action.

Swirling, twirling, feet tapping, leaping, moving his arms, never missing a beat, always rhythmic, she was caught up in the beauty of his movements.

"Come on, join me, let's be one, be free," he sang now.

Mesmerized by the movements, she felt herself seduced to join him. As she moved with the beat, she tried to match him step for step, move for move, but Joyboy was a class apart. Pausing to take a breath, she continued to watch as the god of rhythm showed her just why he was the god of rhythm and jazz.

"If you cannot keep pace with me, mate you cannot be," sang Joyboy.

Thank Athena, thought Diana. Bowing low, she knelt in obeisance to the whirling, twirling god of rhythm. "My lord, your pardon I beg, you show a fine leg…"

Oh Hermes, grant me the power of your silver tongue, she pleaded and began again… "Joyboy, what must be must be, my skills are not music and dance, let's not take a chance, I beg your pardon to take my leave of thee."

Joy boy simply waved her away as he continued to keep time with the tempo of the drums.


	9. Chapter 9

Norse King Thidrek had responded to Queen Hippolyta's invitation and had arrived in Themyscira with all of his men who had proven themselves in battle.

They were warmly welcomed by the Queen and her Council and shown to the guest chambers to rest. Thidrek chose instead to discuss his plan with Young Sigurd, the Man Who Knew No Fear, who had slain the dragon Fafnir.

Thidrek was pleased to see that Sigurd was willing to woo and win the hand of the fair Princess of Themyscira. Hoping to develop their tactics a little better, Thidrek asked his companion, King Gunnar to recount what he knew of Diana, Princess of Themyscira.

And now when they were all sitting together, King Thidrek, King Gunnar and Young Sigurd, Gunnar spoke to Sigurd, his brother-in-law: "I know she is a woman who is outstanding above all the women in the world in fame and in all courtesy. She is also superior to all other women in wisdom, courtliness; all knowledge, nobility, and courage. She is called Diana. She is destined to rule this realm and has won as a reward, her place amongst the host of gods on Olympus. You should win this woman as your wife and take your rightful place among the gods. I shall help you, because while you are wise in the ways of slaying dragons, I am wise in the ways of winning women."

Sigurd smiled and eagerly accepted this advice.

* * *

Diana looked sharply at the young hero in front of her. Fresh from the killing of the dragon, Sigurd was filled with the arrogance of youth who had faced death and won. She had seen that expression on her own face, when she was younger. Now, she was older and wiser, and knew that facing death was not as easy as facing heartbreak and living with it.

Sigurd was well built and handsome, so handsome that she could swear that he would make Adonis envious, and Adonis was the most handsome person she knew. She mentally amended person to man, because the truth was that though Adonis was handsome, to her own mind and heart, a certain superman was better looking.

Sigurd was saying something perfectly absurd to her un-listening ears. She forced herself to focus on his words.

He was saying, "…I shall tell you what it is that causes this. You have a supernatural power as long as you retain your virginity so that there is scarcely a man who has your strength, but when it is lost you will be no stronger than other women. And you will be happy to find your strength in me."

Diana's face whitened in anger. With difficulty, she remembered that Sigurd was a member of a diplomatic mission and a godly one, no less. Swift with that memory, came another one – of her promise to her mother not to fight with Sigurd or to raise a hand against him.

After Thor, Hippolyta wasn't taking any chances.

Biting back a sharp retort now, Diana smiled gently and asked Sigurd why he wanted to marry her.

Sigurd looked into the face of the demi-goddess and thought of a quick lie to make, then found that he could not lie. Diana's eyes seemed to search his very soul, sear and lay it bare.

He was left gasping the truth, "You remind me of Brunhild, the only woman I've ever loved. She will redeem the gods, Wotan no longer needs to fear their end. I've been looking for her for a long while now. And you have a close resemblance to her. That is enough for me to fulfill your womanly needs. Let us tarry no longer but marry we must."

Sigurd had a beautiful, sensuous mouth, cheekbones to die for and straight, dark brows with clear blue eyes. Eyes, whose favorite activity seemed to be to take long, sweeping looks over her body with half-lidded lazy indulgence.

He stepped forward now, and slid one arm around her waist as he murmured, "Now we can get to know one another better," and kissed her neck.

"Please don't do that!" Diana said sharply. "And kindly release me at once!"

Sigurd sniggered. "Oh, don't play coy!" he said. "Come here!"

He pulled her closer into his arms and tried to kiss her mouth. She twisted her face away so that the kiss landed on her ear, and tried to push him away, but he was strong and she was bound by her promise to her mother.

So she stood still and said coldly, "Let me go at once, or I shall yell out loud!"

"Go ahead!" he said, laughing, "We'll be married at once!" and tried again to kiss her, but she put her head down and butted him in the mouth, and kicked his shin as hard as her she could.

"You accursed she-demon!" Sigurd yelped. "You'll pay for that!"

At that moment, Artemis of the Bana entered the area, closing the door quietly, and stood looking at them.

Sigurd glared at her and exclaimed, "What do you want, to be sister-in-law? Can't you see you're not welcome here?"

"Let her go," Artemis said quietly.

"No, why should I? Don't tell me she's your interest, you Sappho worshipper!" Sigurd said defiantly, but with a distinctly nervous undertone.

Diana twisted free and moved away from him.

Sigurd started after her, but Artemis caught him by the shoulder and threw him down on the marble pathway, where he sprawled in a most ungainly fashion.

"Get up!" Artemis said in a cold, contemptuous voice. "Down there, go on!" gesturing towards the dark recesses of the halls around them.

Sigurd got up slowly and slunk off down one of the hallways, glowering.

Artemis calmly looked at Diana and then followed Sigurd into the darkness.

There was silence for a second, and Diana heard the distant conversation from the outer halls, then there was a scuffling sound, followed by something like a sharp slap, then a crash, and Artemis said "Get up!" again.

There followed a few more unidentifiable sounds, a sob, and "No, Lady Artemis! I'm sorry!" from Sigurd, another slap, and then feet running away, the slam of a door, and then silence.

Diana watched as Artemis walked back to her, sucking her knuckles and breathing rather hard. Artemis returned her gaze, her face inscrutable.

"Did he hurt you? He won't worry you again."

Diana shook her head.

"What did you do?" Diana asked, only now thinking of her mother's reaction.

"Punched him hard and made his nose bleed," Artemis said in an undoubtedly satisfied tone. "He fell on a flowerpot and broke it, which probably injured his dignity as well as tearing his leggings."

Impulsively Diana closed the gap between them and hugged Artemis to her, "Thank you," she said.

"Thank you. I didn't know how to let him down without creating a celestial diplomatic breach."


	10. Chapter 10

With a loud whoosh, Black Canary's body propelled through the flames and she prepared to catapult through the thirtieth-floor window of the burning skyscraper.

The whole time she pondered whether she'd have the time or the inclination to shave her legs before meeting Green Arrow later in the evening. Ollie, who was suffering from post-infidelity guilt…if that were possible at all…

"…..krack…." Black Canary's reflexes took over, moving her out of harm's way even as her brain dimly registered the fierce Amazon princess in front of her whose quick kick only hit the pillar next to her.

"Whoosh!" Black Canary managed to use her famed kick, expertly hitting Wonder Woman under her chin, knocking her off her feet for an instant. Black Canary smiled inside as her thoughts raced, shifting gear swiftly from her beauty preparations, _"….something is bothering the Princess…her reflexes are usually much sharper."_

"..hssssssssssssssst!" Superman's heat vision deflected off Wonder Woman's bracelets, hitting the wall to her right. Black Canary sprang out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the rebound of heat vision.

"…whopmh…!" Wonder Woman's fists slammed into Superman's chest with all the strength of Hercules, causing him to fly backwards with the momentum.

Superman winced as he hit the ground backwards and the floor of the JLA's training room, dubbed The Kitchen, shifted ever so slightly to absorb the impact of his body. Superman lost his super control for a scant second as he made contact with the floor and his eyes flashed red as his heat vision shot out again.

"whisssssssssssssss!"

"...Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Wonder Woman was too focused on thinking about whether she had hurt Kal to notice the heat vision coming her way. It was an error she had never made.

The pain was instantaneous, horrific, consuming. Her arm felt as though it had been skinned and then dipped in hot oil. Her skin was on fire, the flames shooting down to her bone. Her response was just as instantaneous. Her stomach lurched, her head spun, and her vision blurred. She was immortal, not invulnerable.

Wonder Woman's warrior training came to the fore and she would have leapt at Superman, lashing out at him in anger and agony, if the Manhunter hadn't suddenly turned off the controls of The Kitchen to break the simulation, allowing them to rush to her aid.

Black Canary was already running towards Wonder Woman, but Superman was there first, scooping her up, holding her close to his chest, murmuring words of apology and regret.

Sweet Mother Gaea, the excruciating agony wouldn't let up. After the first spasm of wrenching pain, her skin began to throb and pulsate, and her arm felt as though hot embers were embedded in her wounds. Arching her back against Superman, Wonder Woman took deep, gasping breaths, squeezed her eyes shut to hold her tears back, clenched her jaw tight so she wouldn't scream out loud, and gripped Superman's hand with all her might.

Had he shown her a glimmer of sympathy, she would have broken down and sobbed like a baby, but when she looked at him for help and saw his calm, dispassionate expression, she was able to regain her control.

Wonder Woman forced herself to clam down, used every last bit of her Amazon training to bring her emotions under control. But she couldn't stop squeezing Superman's hand, though Hera knew she tried. Just when she was certain she couldn't take another second of the pain, it began to ease.

She felt J'onn's presence before she heard him.

"The worst is over, Princess", J'onn whispered in a voice inside her head. "Relax as we take you to the Medic to put some soothing cream on your skin and wrap it up tight. I'll help you ease the pain."

Wonder Woman stared in front of her, focusing her mind's eye on Themyscira, praying to Athena to give her strength. She'd never taken a blast from Superman's heat vision before and she'd just received the full force of it, not the measured impact that he controlled usually.

As Wonder Woman allowed J'onn to review her arm, she was grateful for his consideration in telepathically helping to deal with the pain. She was conscious that the arm wouldn't perhaps heal completely from J'onn's ministrations and she'd need to visit Themyscira to allow Euboea to work her magic on it.

The Manhunter worked quickly, and within minutes Wonder Woman's arm was covered in a thick white ointment and then wrapped from elbow to wrist. It was awkward work, for Wonder Woman still held onto Superman's hand. Now that the pain was bearable, she realized he was rubbing her palm with his thumb. His countenance hadn't changed, but the little caress had a powerful effect.

Neither of them was wearing gloves, and the sensation of his bare flesh on hers sent different kind of heat waves rocketing through her body. From the hitch in Superman's breathing, Diana was certain he had felt something similar.

But she had to school her thoughts. Restrain her desire for him. Superman had been honest enough with her. He had vows to keep.

After J'onn tied the ends of the bandage at her wrist, Wonder Woman took one last calming breath and finally pulled her hand away from Superman's.

"There, it's done," J'onn said. "You'll be fit again tomorrow. Please try not to get the injury wet for a couple of days."

Wonder Woman nodded and thanked the Manhunter for helping to assuage her pain.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," she began as she slowly stood up. Black Canary took hold of her elbow and helped her. Wonder Woman sagged against her, slowly righted herself, and then left the Medic.

Superman frowned with concern as he watched her leave. The Manhunter watched the Man of Steel closely.

Superman had been so fraught with anxiety and remorse that he had neglected to use his x-ray vision to ascertain the extent of Diana's injuries.

That was unlike Superman.


	11. Chapter 11

Diana found herself alone with Ares in one of the galleries at the Metropolitan Museum which featured Grecian art. She couldn't remember how she got there.

Ares had his arms around and as he bent to kiss her, she protested. "Please, Lord Ares, you mustn't."

"Diana, I must. I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you."

"That's absurd!"

"Yes, I know. I've never wanted a woman as much as I want you. I can't wait any longer. You're driving me mad. Come with me."

"Come where?" she asked, as dismay rose up in her.

"To my chamber, of course." His hand caressed her bare shoulder. "You are ripe for love tonight."

She tried to organize her thoughts. "We . . . we cannot go there, Ares."

"I'm sorry. I forgot you've never done this before. I'll go first; then after a few discreet minutes, you follow. You do know where my chamber is?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Diana responded, using all her will to move out of his embrace. Ares simply disappeared.

* * *

Diana made her way out of the Metropolitan Museum and toward her own apartment at Themyscira House, relieved that at last she had escaped and was finally alone.

Her anger toward her mother grew.

Her mother did want what was best for her and for the Amazons, thought that it was Diana's duty to wed the most eligible groom possible. But Hippolyta didn't realize how unhappy Diana would be.

It had been sheer luck that she'd used her wits in the encounter with Ares. It was strange how she had no recollection of reaching the Museum. What had come over her to let Ares get so close?

With a rueful nod of her head, she realized Ares had probably used Aphrodite in his scheme to get close to her.

As she readied herself for bed, she changed out of her uniform and hung it up in her wardrobe. She kicked off her red boots and sat down on the bed, slipping on a dressing gown.

Then she took off her earrings and walked over to the dresser to place them in her jewelry case. She glanced in the mirror and raised her hand to remove the tiara from her head when she heard the door open.

Thinking it was one of Donna or Cassie, she turned. And then she gasped. "What in Hades' name are you doing?"

Ares winked at her. "What do you think I'm doing?"

He had taken the guise of a contemporary mortal man, wore a well-tailored suit of clothes and carried a bottle of champagne in one hand. But Diana recognized him. His cold, dead eyes gave him away as did the elemental whiff of ichor that she recognized as the signature of the Olympians and their presence.

Ares smirked at her as he entered the room and locked the door, slipped the key into his pocket, and set the bottle of champagne he was carrying on her dressing table.

"Leave my room this instant!"

"Don't pretend to be angry, Princess. You knew I'd come."

"I knew no such thing." Her voice rose in anger. "Don't come any closer! I want you to leave immediately."

Ares simply shrugged. He removed his coat, threw it on a chair, unfastened his tie, and closed the distance between them. "This intimate liaison was arranged a week ago, with your mother. I know this is all new to you, but there's no need to be afraid." He reached up, plucked the tiara from her head and placed it on the dresser, running his other hand through her curls, watching them fall about her shoulders.

Diana pulled away until her back was against the wall. "Ares, I cannot love you. I don't even like you!"

He laughed. "You will be begging to be my wife before I'm done with you, my love. We'll make a formidable couple."

He took hold of her gown, and when Diana pulled away, the material ripped. He tore the remnants of the flimsy material from her body and tossed them aside.

Diana was frightened for the first time in her life that she could recall. She had her powers, gifted by the gods themselves, but they were no match for a god. No match for the God of War himself. She could only use cunning and stealth against him, not brute force. Could only reason with him or match wits against him.

She was nude to Ares's hot gaze. Though never conscious of her nudity, this time, she made a frantic attempt to cover her self from Ares's lustful eyes.

She yelled and kicked out at him, thinking furiously of a way to escape.

He lunged at her, and his arms went about her like a vice. His deft fingers running over her naked breasts.

She threw back her head and kicked out at him. Ares calmly snapped his fingers to remove the rest of his clothing, effortlessly dodging her kicks.

When he picked her up and carried her against his naked body to the bed in spite of her wild struggles, she realized just how strong he was. How powerful he was. And exactly how alone she was. No god (or goddess, for that matter) was going to come to her aid.

He's going to rape . . . He's going to have his way with me. My denial makes him only more determined!

Her eyes flooded with tears, and she was about to beg him to stop. But when he dropped her on the bed and hovered above her, something inside her snapped. He came down on top of her, and his hard body slid against her lower belly. Diana's fear was blotted out by her raging fury.

"Foul spawn of Zeus!" She brought up her knees, and when he drew back she kicked him hard in the groin.

He yelped in pain and said between clenched teeth, "Have a care, I may kill you!"

"If you were able to carry out your threat, I'd be afraid!"

She was off the bed in a flash. She placed her hands on his shoulders, dug in her nails, and brought up her knee to jab him in his balls and his belly.

Ares, though a god, was built like a man, and he curled over in agony; then fell to the carpet and rolled about.

"Princess, you've asked for it, and now you're going to get it!"

Diana realized she was locked in with him, and he was dangerous. He was mad with pain and rage and lust. She watched in horror as he rolled to his knees and began to get up. Her thoughts flashed about, looking for a way to escape. Her eyes caught sight of the bottle of champagne. Recognizing that it was a divine accoutrement and had its own power against immortal beings, she made a dash toward it. She picked it up, raised it high, and hit him. She managed only a glancing blow to his temple, but Ares dropped like a stone.

She left him lying there and twirled herself around, clothing herself in her uniform and boots again.

She knew that battering the door down was useless. Likely Ares had enchanted the door when he locked it. In fact, the room itself must have been enchanted with Ares's will. That meant that the window was no use either. No, she had to find the usual ordinary things to do their usual routine tasks. They would be enchanted but they would work. She only needed to find the key to the door that Ares had made a point of turning and pocketing.

Diana rushed to the discarded mortal clothing that Ares had worn, and searched through the pockets until her fingers closed on the key.

She got up, ran to the door, and unlocked it.

A sob of relief broke from her throat.


	12. Chapter 12

Diana took the direct doorway to Themyscira, simply walking through the portal designed in the hallway outside her office. As she flew over the island to her mother's palace, she used all of her Amazon training to keep her emotions at bay. She needed to keep a cool head when talking to her mother and Queen.

As she landed in the palace courtyard, the palace staff and guards ran out to meet her. An armed guard came down the steps, and when she realized who was standing in front of her, her eyes widened at the sight of the heiress to the throne of Themyscira.

"Welcome, Highness."

"Is my mother in bed?"

The guard looked horrified. "I'm afraid so, Highness."

"Good! Go and tell Queen Hippolyta that her daughter, Diana, has arrived. You may kindly allow me to go to the Council Hall."

In a few minutes, Hippolyta came hurrying towards the Council Hall and one of her staff followed her with the Queen's cloak over her arm.

"In Hera's name, Diana, what brings you here, so suddenly and so late?"

Diana bowed her head and knelt in obeisance to her Queen.

"I seek your protection, Majesty."

Hippolyta frowned. It was not like her daughter to be so formal, when they were alone. Indeed, there was no need. She had never insisted on it with her daughters.

She walked forward and placed the palm of her hand against her daughter's cheek, saying softly, "You will always have it, beloved daughter. Rise now, and tell me what ails you."

With a gesture, Hippolyta dismissed the other Amazons, and raising Diana to her feet, drew her into a tight embrace. "Whatever it is that makes you frown, I will do my best to aid you."

Diana allowed herself to be held by her mother. "Majesty, may I speak freely?" she asked.

Hippolyta, used to Diana's eccentricities, took her to her own bedchamber and asked the Household Captain to order that a bath be made ready.

Despite herself, Diana smiled. A hot bath was her mother's favourite remedy for all ills. And indeed, she desperately wanted one.

To wash the touch of Ares from her body.

Hipployta watched as her daughter began to disrobe in preparation for her bath

"Your breasts are bruised . . . Whatever have you done to yourself? Were you in a mortal battle?" she asked anxiously.

"I was in battle with an immortal all right."

While her daughter walked behind the screens set up, Hippolyta opened her wardrobe and took out one of her own gowns. She laid it on the bed and added other accessories that her daughter might need.

Diana finally finished her bath and walked out from behind the screens. "I almost scrubbed my skin off until I realized it was a pointless endeavor."

She dressed herself in the gown laid out by her mother.

"Tell me what happened." Hippolyta's voice was hushed and gentle.

"At your suggestion, Ares arrived to court me. Little did I know how he would court me."

Hipployta sat down on the bed, her eyes wide with apprehension.

"I cannot believe how naive I was. I was unpleasantly surprised when I found myself in Ares' arms at the Metropolitan Museum. I got away from him and retired to my bedroom. That's when I got the shock of my life. Ares came into my room and locked the door with an enchanted key."

"Ares raped you!" Hippolyta whispered.

"He assaulted me and came very close to raping me. How did you guess?"

Hippolyta's face went chalky white. "He . . . he . . . fooled me…"

"He what?" Diana demanded.

"Ares was the instigator of my rape by Hercules. I . . . I didn't fight Hercules, you know. But Hercules would never have touched me – he was too honorable a man for that. It was Ares who took the guise of Hercules the first time and raped me. Hercules was under the control of Ares and he was goaded into taking advantage of me after Ares had finished. You know the rest."

"Why didn't you tell me about Ares and his involvement?"

"At first, my mind was clouded and my only thought was how to free myself and the Amazons from the imprisonment of Hercules. Then, later, when I realized what had happened, I was too ashamed. I didn't want anyone to know. Ares knew I wouldn't reveal his role in the incident. Then it became much too late to tell anyone, even you. My ability to rule as Queen would have been forever in question if I had said anything about Ares' role."

"Then why did you permit him to court me? Why did you send him to me?"

"Daughter, I did not send him to you. I never would. But as an immortal with no spouse, Ares has the right to try for your hand. And not even the gods themselves will interfere. My oath binds you. And he used that bond against you. Against me…..."

Hippolyta's voice broke; she covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

Diana was stricken. She went down on her knees and gathered her mother into her arms. "Mother, I'm so sorry. Cry . . . get it all out."

She cradled her mother until all her sobs had subsided.


	13. Chapter 13

March 2009

Bruce Wayne was not a man who suffered emotional excesses. In fact, he prided himself on his cold, calm clinical approach to most facets of his life. But as he listened to his best friend tell an impossible tale, there was nothing calm or businesslike about what listening to.

He was in shock. Bruce Wayne had never seen Diana, Princess of the Amazons, in such an upset state before. But that was not the reason he was shocked.

Diana had told him the strange facts of her mother's vow and the events leading up to this moment. A story that had first caused some consternation in Bruce, then angered him when she had reached the part about Ares. But it was her request to him that had shocked him.

Diana had asked Bruce to marry him.

There, he had completed the impossible thought. Diana, who had never needed to marry, who was an Amazon princess, from a tribe of fierce women who never married, it was this Diana who was asking him now for the near impossible.

"Why me? Why not anyone else?"

"Bruce, you and Clark are the only men I trust. The only ones I let myself be vulnerable with. And Clark is married."

So that was it then.

He was second-best to Clark. He guessed as much. But it hurt to hear it from Diana herself.

For the first time in his life, Bruce Wayne was in a dilemma. He wanted to help Diana, but he wasn't sure if being married to her was the answer.

Now, to reassure her, he forced himself to smile warmly at her, allowing the smile to reach his eyes and light them. "Don't worry, Diana, if I need to marry you to get you out of this mess, marry you, I will."

Other questions ran unanswered through Bruce's mind.

How were they going to explain it to the world? But most of all, how was he going to live with Diana? As his wife?

It was crazy.

Unheard of.

All of his planning had never prepared him for such an eventuality.

Comrades in the League was one thing. Best friends was another. Marriage was completely different.

He could never be The Batman with Diana as his wife. Darkness and Light, Truth and Shadows… it sounded too much like a children's game.

Diana watched the barest flicker of emotion on Bruce's face. With her lasso so near to his aura, she knew every thought that ran through his mind.

Measured his hesitation, noted his disappointment over Clark coming first, prepared herself for his rejection of her plea for help.

"I leave the date to you, then," Bruce was talking to her now, his face impenetrable as a disturbing thought nagged at his conscience.

They stared at one another, like two people meeting for the first time.

Then, before her courage deserted her, Diana walked forward and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thank you for agreeing, Bruce."

"Please, Princess. Don't make it so unbearably formal between us. I've never married before or thought of marrying, but I'll try to be an ideal husband."

Bruce looked at her intently, studying every feature of her face. God, but she was beautiful. The sunlight played on the hair cascading down her back, making it gleam ebony black, the warm glow lit up her face, too, giving her the radiance of a Renaissance Madonna.

Would he be able to allow that radiance to touch his life? Spread a ray of light in the darkness?

Bruce was too used to being alone in the dark.

He did that often, giving clear instructions to Alfred not to disturb him. Sitting alone in the darkness gave Bruce an illusion of safety. Even as a child, he had loved the dark. Darkness guarded hidden fears. Darkness kept watch over secret tears. Darkness respected private sorrow. In the cool embrace of the dark, he concentrated on focusing his mind and thoughts and harnessing his energies. It was what had made him the man he was. No one would ever understand that.

He forced himself back to the task at hand. "I need to explain something to you…."

He needed to explain what he had shared with no-one yet. Why he wouldn't—had never—thought of marrying. She deserved nothing less than the truth.

The problem was, he didn't think he could tell her the truth. How could he make her understand his fears, with her family so healthy and loving and whole?

She didn't know what devastating loss could drive a man to do; he hoped she never would. But he did. He knew it all too well, and he had promised himself never to be that vulnerable.

Bruce couldn't tell her that, though.

It was a secret he had kept for a long time. Besides, he didn't think he could bear for her to look at him with pity or disgust.

He'd have to try a different tactic.

Because he knew how it would end.


	14. Chapter 14

Superman was standing with his back to the doorway, talking with the rest of the Leaguers, when he picked up the increased pace of Diana's heartbeat. He had a perfect view of several heroes' jaws dropping in unison.

_What on earth?_ He thought, turning around, and then he felt his own jaw drop as a vision of loveliness floated through the door.

Great Rao! Was it possible that was actually Diana? He shook his head, trying to reconcile his memories with the stunning woman before him.

She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had always known it. Now, here was proof before his eyes.

He took an involuntary step forward, needing to see her more clearly, not using his super vision out of habit. She was more than beautiful. She was gorgeous, though not just in the classical sense. It wasn't only her beauty that drew attention. Diana was radiant, glowing with innocence and promise.

She was, in a word, enchanting. She certainly had all the males in the Council Room on the JLA satellite under her spell.

When Diana reached the last step of her journey, Bruce took her hand and led her to Green Lantern standing in front of them, drawing a collective sigh of admiration and envy from every male present.

They leaned forward to watch her, drawn to her like moths to a flame.

Or dogs to a bone, Superman, looking at the faces of the men around him.

Plas resembled nothing so much as a sick puppy dog. And Ollie was practically slavering; Superman followed Ollie's line of vision to where Diana's breasts threatened to spill from her gown.

Rao! That was a mistake. And he was a married man.

The emotions jolted him, struck him and left him reeling. Superman felt rather as he did upon leaving the training room in the JLA satellite after a particularly grueling session under the simulation of a red sun's rays with Batman – outsmarted, battered, and not quite steady on his feet.

He didn't like it.

Not one bit.

"My God," he overheard Wally say laughingly to the others around him. "It's worth getting married to have _that _waiting in your bed."

Superman saw red. He wanted nothing more than to smash Wally's face in and beat him to a bloody pulp.

He didn't even realize he had drawn back his clenched fist in preparation, when he felt a hand descend on his forearm.

He whirled around, ready to vent his anger on whoever had dared to interfere, and was shocked to see it was Donna.

He was so shocked that he let himself be dragged to the opposite end of the Council Room before he dug in his heels.

"Great Rao, Donna, did you hear what he—"

"I heard." Donna nodded grimly. "I heard and, like you, I would like nothing better than to rearrange his face, but you can't start a fight. My mother would kill us."

Superman felt some of the tension seep out of his shoulders. "You're right, of course. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't," Donna stated bluntly, winning a rueful smile from Superman. "And neither was Wally." Superman's smile faded.

"But then again, to give her credit, Diana _does _seem to have that effect on men."

Superman looked over at Diana, who was smiling serenely at the crowd of heroes gathered around, and rolled his eyes, "Thank Rao, as her friend and colleague, _I_, at least, am immune to it."

Donna's face grew positively grim. "Superman, for someone with super intelligence, you are a fool."

She flounced off, leaving Superman staring after her in bemusement.

* * *

The soft glow of the moon's light filtered through the clear walls of the Council room, casting shadows that shimmered and shifted as the light was reflected from the objects.

Surreal, Diana thought. That was the word for it. Everything felt like a dream.

_The wedding. _

Oh Sweet Aphrodite, she was getting married. To Bruce Wayne. To the Batman.

In the Council Room of the JLA Headquarters.

It was nothing she had ever hoped for, and yet it resembled everything she had planned. Not that she'd had it planned, per se, but she had expected that people would be smiling. Instead, her mother and Donna were looking decidedly un-Un-Amazon-like and tearful, Cassie was glowering at the groom, who had the definite air of a man facing Darkseid, and Hal's lips were fixed in an unusual sanctimonious frown. The question of who was going to perform the ceremony had been solved when Bruce remembered that Green Lantern could do it. In Green Lantern's Hal Jordan persona he was a Special Executive Magistrate with the authority to conduct marriages. It helped to make this all perfectly legal and binding.

And legal and binding was what she needed just now. If only to keep Ares at bay.

She hadn't expected many of her sisters to be present, with the venue that they had chosen, but Bruce and J'onn had fixed up a media channel that allowed them to watch the event on Themyscira.

If she had known her wedding was going to be so gloomy, she would have worn black, Diana thought irritably, fighting a desire to change back into her uniform. At least, she would have matched her groom.

The classical Grecian gown in brilliant blue and white seemed distinctly out of place. She bravely pasted a bright smile upon her face, but it faltered when Hal asked Bruce, "Will you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

She turned toward Bruce. With his cape and cowl, (he had refused to wear anything else), he looked much the same as she had always seen him. Though, perhaps there was a tick in his jaw that she had never seen before.

The thought that he would soon be her _husband_ left her breathless. Oh, she knew that the laws of the state dictated it would be joint responsibility, but to be married, to belong to a man….

She pulled herself together. That was her old-fashioned Amazon upbringing. She doubted that Bruce would think she belonged to him. And if he did, well, she would be happy to help change his thinking.

Thank Athena, the ceremony was not on Themyscira. Her mother would have insisted on performing the ancient rite that held that it was the woman who became her husband's property. By that reasoning, she would belong to her husband, her lord and master just the same as his estate and cars belonged to him. That would have been impossible to live with. And truth to tell, Bruce had been uncomfortable with such a ceremony too.

After an interminable moment of silence, when the awful thought crossed her mind that Bruce might shake his head and walk away, his voice was strong and deep as he finally said, "I will."

Although she cringed a bit when Hal asked her a similar question, Diana said, "I will," without hesitation.

Hal now reached the part about the exchange of rings. A movement behind Bruce caught her eye, and kept it there. Superman was just behind Bruce, standing up for him as his Best Man, as Donna and Cassie were her own Maids of Honour.

She noticed the taut line of Kal's jaw. It seemed as if he had a nervous tick too and it was pulsating rather madly.

Hal had already asked for the rings, but Kal just couldn't seem to find them in his cape. Diana was beginning to wonder if she was going to have to go over and help him locate the rings, when Bruce turned and gently, but firmly took her hand.

Donna walked to Superman and unceremoniously dug her hands into his cape, pushing aside Superman's hands. Superman reluctantly relaxed his hold, but before he handed over the rings to Bruce, he moved at super speed, rendering him completely invisible to all who had gathered there to whisper into Diana's ear, "No matter what, I'll always be there for you. Remember that."

That almost destroyed Diana's composure. She almost gave into the hysteria that was threatening to swamp her, but for the slight pressure of Bruce's hand. She knew, just knew, that Bruce was frowning beneath his cowl.

Hal cleared his throat and determinedly continued with the ceremony. They each solemnly repeated their vows, but when Bruce slipped the ring on her finger, Diana saw the telltale tightness of his lips that meant he was holding his emotions in check.

Diana paused to admire her ring, a deep blue sapphire surrounded by a circle of sparkling diamonds. "Thank you," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

He muttered something incomprehensible and male, which she interpreted as "You're welcome," and then Hal was pronouncing them man and wife.

Before she knew it, she was married and a cry rang out, asking Bruce to kiss the bride.

Diana thought she heard Superman growl, but then Bruce's lips descended on hers, a brief, firm pressure before he pulled away.


	15. Chapter 15

Clark looked at Lois as she set the plate filled with pasta and roast beef. She offered him a curious smile, observing him with a wary expression, but said nothing.

Why did he almost expect other emotions to be there? Feel deep disappoint ment when they were not?

He felt like an utter fool. She had walked in to the study earlier when he had been working on his story. Only he hadn't been working on his story. He had been ostensibly staring into space. That's how he had appeared to Lois.

Clark knew better.

He had been actually using his super-vision to locate Bruce Wayne's manor house, Bruce Wayne's bedroom more precisely. Not that it had helped, Bruce Wayne's house was lined with lead. Clark had no idea when Bruce had done that. Had never really tried to spy on Bruce.

Until Bruce married Diana.

He couldn't help himself. It was almost as if he had to watch Bruce and Diana together to convince himself that they were married. That Diana now belonged with another man. Fool, that he was. He should have taken the opportunity when he could have. Been patient with her, pursued her, he should have been the one to marry her. Instead, he had thrown it all away and had fallen under Lois's spell. Even now, his loyalties tugged him toward Lois.

But he also yearned for Diana.

He had been startled by Lois's question to him, "How was the wedding?" Lois and the other heroes' partners hadn't been invited, since Batman didn't want his Bruce Wayne identity compromised. In public, Bruce Wayne would ask Diana Prince, DOMA agent to live with him. That was the story that Clark had been writing.

Lois, however, knew that the Batman had married Wonder Woman. And Clark had spent some time describing the wedding while keeping his emotions under control. He didn't want to hurt Lois.

Lois watched Clark covertly as she began to eat her own meal.

The wedding was two days old. Her old nemesis, Wonder Woman had married Batman, of all people. It was true, then, opposites attract! But why was her husband so affected by this marriage? Lois was no fool. She had long known that there was a special bond between Wonder Woman and Superman. Had seen the genuine affection between the two of them and the emotional support they gave each other.

In the beginning. Lois had been insanely jealous of the Amazon. Had resented what Wonder Woman shared with Lois's husband. The fact that Wonder Woman was a perfect match for Superman. Had never understood her own appeal to Clark and Superman. Why Clark had chosen Lois over Wonder Woman. Despite Clark's constant reassurance, Lois had remained unconvinced of her own ability to hold Clark's love.

Until Wonder Woman had gently explained to Lois that Clark needed Lois to keep him earthed. To renew and reaffirm the link that Kal El of Krypton needed with earth. To establish a bond between Clark Kent and his adopted home. Lois kept Clark in touch with what he prized most – his humanity.

Now watching her husband eat his meal in deep thought, Lois wondered if Diana's wedding had finally done what she had always feared.

Got Clark to think about his relationship with Diana. And his loss.

* * *

Bruce had flown in from Gotham to spend the weekend with her at Themsycira House. In honor of the occasion, Diana had decided to do something she rarely did—cook. Unfortunately, she lost track of time and got home from a press conference late.

She walked into her bedroom to shower and change. She was just about done scrambling into a jeans and a T-shirt when the doorbell rang. Breathless, she caught it on the third ring.

"Hello Diana!" Bruce angled his head to place a kiss on her cheek. "You smell delightful."

"Thanks. Just the one day you decide to use the front door and not the window, I'm late," Diana smiled back at him. Holding the door open with one hand, she pushed her hair behind her ears with the other.

"I'm running a little behind schedule," she confessed. "You'll have to help with kitchen duty."

"No problem," Bruce replied. "I'm a great cook, you know. Alfred's been giving me lessons."

"No, I didn't know." She gave him a small amused smile. "But I bet he's a great instructor."

"No complaints so far," he said with a grin that was all smug male.

"No one would complain about Batman."

Once in the kitchen, Diana pushed a stack of unopened mail and magazines to one end of the counter. "I'm glad you're here. It's been two weeks since we're married and while you've shared all your life in Gotham with me, I've yet to return the trust."

"Princess."

Diana turned to look at Bruce.

He held her gaze as he said very clearly, "I knew what I was doing when I agreed to marry you. You don't need to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable sharing."

Diana walked up to Bruce and gave him a quick hug. "You'll always have my trust."

But not your heart. The unspoken thought lay between them. For a long moment, their eyes met and held before Bruce turned away.

"Okay, here's the drill. Diana, you do the salad and I'll fix the pasta."

"Salad and pasta?" Diana asked with a giggle.

"Why not? You told me they were your favorite foods after pizza," he added in an amused voice, teasing her gently.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Diana agreed as Bruce looked into the fridge and retrieved the salad fixings before he turned around and placed them on the kitchen counter. He paused to share a smile with Diana.

This was the first time she'd ever seen him in a kitchen. She figured it would be an interesting experience. She was right.

While she mixed the salad together and checked the dressing for seasoning, Bruce opened an assortment of jars and dumped them into a heavy pot. If he had a recipe for his pasta sauce, he didn't bother to use it. He just pulled whatever took his fancy out of the cupboard and added it to the bubbling concoction. It seemed so unnatural to see Bruce do that, especially when she knew how methodical he was as Batman. Diana had half expected to see him open a cookbook and measure out ingredients painstakingly. Instead here he was, pretending to be a flamboyant celebrity chef and just tossing things around.

Hours later, Diana polished off the last of the pasta. It was, she decided, a perfect ending to a perfect meal. So what if the pasta sauce tasted like a cross between salsa and tomato stew? Who cared if the garlic bread was slightly burnt around the edges?

They'd talked and laughed so much and shared memories of their childhood days. And then Bruce had given her a present. A carefully and painstakingly rendered copy of the Nag Hammadi scrolls. The historian in Diana forgot about clearing the remnants of the meal, which Bruce had graciously done.

Now, Bruce settled back in his chair and watched a dark black head bent close over the scrolls at the dining table. Absently his fingers stroked the fine grain on the antique dining table. Littering its polished surface was a huge pot of fresh flowers in a riot of colors, delicate Rosenthal stemware and a collection of heavy crystal candleholders, each one filled with a sputtering candle.

Now Diana raised her head and looked at him, her face breaking into a warm smile. Bruce moved forward. Whipping out an arm, he pulled her against his chest. She looked up at him to see a wicked glint come into his eyes.

Diana was still trying to figure out what he had in mind, when he swooped in for a kiss. The kiss stunned her. It was the last thing she'd expected after all that he had told her.

While her mind struggled to deal with his impulsive act, her body cataloged the sensations he was bringing to it.

The man could kiss. She'd give him that. His mouth moved over hers with a skill that sent tingles rippling down her spine. She was almost disappointed when he broke contact with her, and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Good night, Princess."


	16. Chapter 16

Lois had seen little of Clark since he had first departed to New Krypton. He had made his excuses to the JLA and to Perry White, but he hadn't told anyone honestly where he was going. Only Lois knew.

He had made her promise to keep the secret until he knew what Zod was up to. On new Krypton, he would have to take up his duties as Zod's second-in-command and would be under surveillance until he had proved himself.

Thinking about him now, Lois wondered if a Kryptonian woman had captured his attention. Did he ever dream of her, Lois? Or did he have regrets?

She'd returned late from finishing her street assignment and she made herself a snack as she check for mail and messages. Quickly, she prepared for a shower and for bed.

Entering her bedroom, still nude but freshly showered, Lois noticed a shape in the bed. Frightened, she moved silently to the security alarm that Clark had created for their bedroom. It would send a signal to the JLA that Lois needed help.

"Kal-El has returned," the tinny voice of their house-bot, Na2, told her. Lois slowly allowed herself to breathe more evenly. She walked to the bed, looking down at Clark, asleep.

She watched him sleep, chest bare and without a covering. She touched his skin, her fingers skimming his chest.

He grabbed her hand and his eyes flew open and locked with hers. She allowed herself to fall on top of him, taking warmth from his body, stopping his lips with a kiss before they could open in greeting. She felt different, lying on top of him, her bare back cooled by the night air.

Lois knew, from Clark's bodily reaction that he had not slept with anyone on New Krypton. Reassured, she allowed herself to relax, to feel his body with her hands. He tried to roll, to put her beneath him, but she stopped him with a shake of her head. It had been too long that she had been without him.

Even before he had left for New Krypton, they had been going through a difficult phase. Clark had finally learned about her pact with Lex. That he hadn't taken it well was the super understatement of the century. Ever since then, they drifted apart. Not separated exactly but Clark had been taking on more duties as Superman, spending more time away from her. Lois had even begun to wonder if they would soon discuss divorce.

Now she pulled away a little, resting her weight on her arms on his chest, and shook her head. "Not this time," she whispered. "No words. Don't speak. Let me be. This time, you're mine." She stretched to the headrest of the bed behind and flicked a switch. At once the room was bathed with the simulated red light of Krypton's sun. It had been Clark's way of allowing himself to be completely free with her. Of ensuring her safety even if he forgot his super strength. His eyes widened as he realized the events that would follow. Lois, settled back on his body, poised on top of him, softly murmuring in his ear, "This time, let me take the lead."

It was so long since they had been like this together. With the trouble between them, with issues yet unresolved, Clark had backed off. Once, Clark had been the chaser, making every effort to please her, giving generously of himself, despite his commitment to his duties as Superman. Then, she had not appreciated fully the precious gift he had given her.

Whatever happened between them, they would always have this. Lois sighed, with a sense of peace, ready to enjoy the rest of the night.

When tomorrow came, she would have to hear the truth. Tomorrow, she would have to let the world intrude. Tomorrow, she would have to share him.

But for tonight, Clark was hers and hers alone.

* * *

Diana and Clark were present at a very special ceremony on Themyscira. Cassie and Connor had decided to make their love for each other into a binding commitment. Not marriage. That was too big a step for them, they felt. But they did want to have a more tangible bond, to acknowledge their affection for each other.

Diana had suggested a simple betrothal ceremony – not a marriage, yet more binding than just a declaration of love. Both had been eager to fulfill their part.

Standing a little away, Diana wished that Bruce had made it. He had been unable to leave Gotham where a sudden outbreak from Arkham asylum had kept him busy. She watched as Cassie and Connor exchanged matching bracelets and sealed their bond with a deep kiss.

"Are you satisfied now?" asked Clark, suddenly at her side. "It is obvious that he loves her."

"Yes," Diana answered slowly. "It's a good relationship and I'm glad for Cassie. What do you think?"

"Would you be insulted, Diana, if I told you that you were the most beautiful woman in this room, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life, in all the worlds that I have seen?"

For a moment her heart beat so quickly that she could not catch her breath to speak.

Finally Diana managed to say, "Why do you say such a thing to me, Kal?"

"Why should you be embarrassed if I speak the truth? Near you, I feel compelled to blurt out my thoughts," he responded. "Aren't we good enough friends after all these years that I may say what I feel to you, offer a compliment?"

"You've never said such things to me, Kal. I'm merely surprised."

"Your lasso touches me. It forces me to speak my mind," he teased gently and she looked down to where the lasso at her hip gently touched his thigh. As she made to move away, he said softly so only she would hear, "Diana, look at me."

Surprised, she raised her eyes to him. Never before had he dared to be so blatant. His blue eyes, seeming to devour her, held her prisoner, and she was mesmerized while a strange heat swept over her body, rendering her almost helpless.

"Does Eros weave a spell on us, Kal?" she finally said, very shaken.

"No more than you, Diana," was the reply. "And I'm only a man."

She thought about the incident later at night after all the festivities were over. Donna, who had observed the little encounter between her sister and Superman, had not left her side for the rest of the day; but she said nothing, for she could see that Diana was disturbed.

Diana was restless that night. Each time she drifted off she would see Superman's face with its high cheekbones, strong jaw, well defined nose, and those blue eyes that caressed and blazed at her until she awoke, drenched in her own sweat, her heart pounding. I must not let myself or Bruce down, she thought with strangely clear logic. I must not let down the royal house of Themyscira.

It would have disturbed Diana even more had she known that Kal also lay awake that night. His love for her had not abated, but rather grown over the years. Often he had questioned himself as to why he had been so scared of a relationship with Diana that he had backed off. Wondered why he had been so arrogant as to tell her that there was no hope of a stronger deeper relationship simply because she had been born a Princess. He'd been so scared of taking it further that he'd spent a lifetime lying to her. To himself. Because the truth was his affection for Diana was no longer a simple emotion. It had deepened over the years into an abiding love. But by the time he'd realized it, it was too late. He'd begun his relationship with Lois. Had begun to justify the reasons why Lois was perfect for him.

He felt guilty about his love for Diana. For as Clark, he could never hurt Lois, never would. Lois needed him. He had promised Lois that he would always protect her, always be there for her. And he kept his promises, didn't he?

Now, he scolded himself as he thought about the provocative words that he said to Diana. He might have risked his entire relationship with her. It had been a rash thing to do, but once, long ago, he had longed for Diana to look at him like a man, and not a friend.

When his eyes had held hers earlier in the day, he had yearned to sweep her into his arms, to kiss her marvelous lips, to caress her beautiful body until she swooned with rapture. A man of less character might have attempted to seduce her, but he had promises to keep.

Then he had seen the look in her eyes, and he had allowed her to move away. Why was Diana afraid of him? Was it possible that she was finally realizing that there was more to their relationship than just friendship?

* * *

As she entered the bridge of the JLA satellite, Wonder Woman paused for only a fraction of a second to look around. There was no one in the Council Room, but the screen of The Kitchen monitor showed the presence of Green Lantern and Flash. Bruce was in his usual spot – the command chair, his back to her, and Wonder Woman smiled ruefully.

She walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Reporting back for duty, Captain," she said when they broke the embrace.

Batman did something unusual for him, his face broke into a wide, friendly smile. 'Welcome back, Princess. I hope you had an enjoyable time on Themyscira?"

Although astonished to see the warm welcome, Diana didn't allow surprise at this new familiarity to show on her face as she returned the genuine smile. Would Bruce guess at the interaction between Clark and her?

"Yes, Bruce," she said. "It was wonderful to see my mother again. And the ceremony was beautiful. We missed you."

Bruce nodded in acknowledgement. "You'll have monitor duty every Monday from now on. Is that all right with you Diana?"

"That's fine. Are you coming back with me?"

"Yes, I've finished here. Let's take the teleport tube."

Superman entered the JLA satellite just in time to hear Bruce's last statement. Unseen by the couple, he watched Diana smile at Bruce with deep affection in her blue eyes.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Good I caught you two in time. I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn't be available for monitor duty for another month."

Diana looked at Clark curiously. This was the second time that he was asking to be relieved from Monitor Duty. And he wouldn't meet their eyes. Was there something wrong between Lois and Clark? Guiltily, she hoped that it wasn't because of her.

Superman's eyes wandered over Diana's face. "Consider yourself lucky, Bruce. Very lucky, indeed."

"I am, Superman, I am. Is there something you want to tell us? Or is the reason for your not taking up Monitor Duty a Kryptonian State secret?" asked Bruce, with a quick compression of his lips.

"I'll tell you soon, but I can't tell you more, not just now."


	17. Chapter 17

Batman stood by the monitor wall of the Batcave. Superman's stance was one of assured negli gence, though Batman knew Superman was coiled tightly, ready to spring at him should he sense an error or lapse. From under hooded eyes, he watched Superman, his brain working rapidly to un-riddle the mystery of Superman's disappearance. Superman had been gone for days, and no one knew where. Not even Bruce or Diana, at this point. But he could focus on that point later.

Gotham needed Superman's help with the situation in Gotham now.

No, Bruce needed Superman.

It would need Superman and Wonder Woman both to handle the threat unleashed in Gotham. As Superman turned from the monitors to face him, a frisson crawled up Bruce's.

"You allowed Diana to go out there? To meet these demons on her own?' Superman's voice had barely controlled fury in it.

Batman pondered why the tone caused a ripple of unease within him. Then he said, "Diana is her own woman. And I trust her to handle herself in battle. She was my comrade at arms long before she became my wife."

"You should be taking better care of your wife."

"As you take care of yours? Drop everything to rush to her side? Let countless people perish as you fly her to the moon?" responded Batman.

Superman turned away from Batman. In fact, Superman was glad that he had responded to Bruce's call that he'd received just before he left for New Krypton again. He was still confused by Lois's aggression in bed – it wasn't one she relished, she usually preferred Clark to make the first move. His emotions were in a state of flux. And here he was, behaving like a jealous lover. Neither Bruce nor Diana deserved this. But he couldn't help himself.

Bruce knew that he had been curt with Superman. But he was mildly irritated with his constant harping about Diana's care. Knowing the depth of affection that Superman harbored for her, he could guess at the Kryptonian's emotions. In the short time that she and Bruce had been married, their lives had integrated so smoothly that no one could imagine one with out the other.

She would invite Cassie and Connor or Dick or Donna to dinner, and the Wayne manor would resound with more chatter and laughter than Bruce had ever heard in his life in his own home. They would train together, teaming up sometimes against Dick and Donna or against Cassie and Connor.

Diana had even insisted that Bruce play a part in the childish game of charades, forcing him to reveal his latent talent for mimicking accents. Some evenings they were content to sit quietly after dinner, reading or talking. At times Bruce would find himself wishing... things he had no earthly business wishing.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he walked up to Superman and held out his hand.

"We need to join Diana just now. But if anything happens to me, take care of her, please?"

Superman accepted the handshake. It was the same request that he had made to Bruce for Lois.

* * *

Diana relished the opportunity to hammer her frustration out of her system. She needed the outlet. The stress and strain of the last few weeks were taking its toll on her.

She wanted to take a complete break. Away from everyone who needed her. Away from being the strong person that everyone expected her to be.

May be she would do that after she freed Gotham from these demons that Appollyon had unleashed at Ares' request, in revenge for her marriage to Bruce. She'd known as soon as she saw the creatures that Ares had wreaked an unholy vengeance on her husband and his home.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she came face to face with a creature dressed in black and wearing a hood.

"I have been watching you," the creature said. "I have dipped inside your dreams. You have seen me before, haven't you?"

"You are the voice of temptation and conceit. The voice that fills people with false promises and hope. Your name is Jezebeth."

"Correct," came the creature's voice. It stood now, pulling the hood back from its face. Its eyes shone a blinding red. Its face was a pale skull covered with dead gray skin. Maggots crawled through the flesh, feasting. Diana delayed her attack, stunned by the horrific sight.

The creature, however, gave no pause. From within its robe Jezebeth pulled out a handful of bone fragments. A word of power sent them flying.

Reflex action made Diana drop to her knees, her right leg stretching back as she crouched. The bone fragments flew over her head, faster than arrows. Within the span of a heartbeat, she turned faster and faster, murmuring ancient incantations that her Amazon tutors had taught her, invoking Athena, and arming herself with the god-blessed weapons that she would need.

When Diana stopped twirling, she was in full Themysciran armour, glowing gold, with a bow in hand. As she turned her hand, the string vanished from the bow, and the bow itself turned into a lethal looking lance.

"You foolish woman," Jezebeth said. Its voice was far shriller than before, less like the voice of a human and more like the screech of a fiend from Hades. "I do not fear your steel."

Pale hands shot upward, hooked in strange formations. Diana stabbed her sword straight at the creature's throat. The blade halted halfway there, crashing against an invisible barrier. Diana struck again, this time lower. Jezebeth's image rippled as if beneath water, its body protected by some unseen wall. Faster and faster Diana swung, whirling her blades against where she thought the wall was. Power rippled in the air, black and deadly.

As Diana fought against the shadow wall, Jezebeth began chanting again. Words of sinister magic flew off its tongue in perfect pitch and pronunciation in spite of their strange sounding syllables.

A strong thrust from Diana finally shattered the invisible barrier. The explosion of power sent her flying backward. She rolled when she hit the ground, her legs tucked, and then with a kick she vaulted herself into the air. She landed on her feet and lunged at the demon, her sword ahead of her.

"Be gone!" she cried. " In the name of Gaea, the Great Mother, leave this place."

Jezebeth only screeched louder, the sound of a demon unleashed.

Diana fought on, but it felt as if a thousand hands pulled her back. Unseen demons were attacking her body. Pain spiked up her chest, and a sick sound filled her head as two of her ribs broke. A gasp of pain escaped her lips. She had a moment of blinding clarity – in a few moments, she would lose her life.

She dropped to her knees as the pressure increased, but suddenly felt herself being lifted up in strong arms and raised her eyes, only to look into the face of Superman. She looked down at the battle scene. Batman was attempting to fight Jezebeth, using implements from his utility belt.

"No," she cried. "Kal, you and Bruce should stay out of this you won't be able to handle it. Jezebeth will use magic against you. And Bruce, Bruce is a mortal man. He won't be able to hold his own against the Apollyon's hordes."

Batman dodged the sparks that came his way as Jezebeth turned its attention to him. With his right hand, he reached for his utility belt and in a heartbeat had withdrawn two sharp arrow heads, made from ancient magical weapons. He threw them at the demon.

Jezebeth laughed as they pierced into its stomach and chest. No blood ran from the wounds.

"You must do far better than that," it said, its fingers hooked in strange positions and then the index finger on its left hand uncurled to point straight at Batman.

A blast of dark power washed over Batman. He felt his right shoulder crack and heard a nasty sound as bone deep pain bit into his body. Darkness swam before his eyes, darkness dominated by twin red orbs.

Batman reached into his utility belt and drew out a glass vial. "Healing potions will not aid you," Jezebeth mocked.

"This is no healing potion," Batman said. He threw the vial. It shattered. Jezebeth snarled as the holy water from a church font splashed on its skin, burning it. A darkness was created momentarily before Jezebeth used its powers and dispelled the darkness.

Jezebeth glanced about, seeing no sign of the mortal.

"No matter," it said. "Come, friends. It is time to hunt." And it spread its hands wide and let all of its power flow freely.

A swirling black portal ripped into existence behind it, a bleak wind howling from the depths of the blackness. The howling sounds grew louder and louder as another shape stepped out of the the portal. Its body was made up of hundreds of thousands of undulating skulls. It had a head but no distinguishable features and in the place where its eyes should have been, were writhing, hissing snakes, wriggling through gaps in the creatures face. From behind the creature, hundreds of lesser demons spilled out, surrounding their master with mindless perfection.

"You join us in time, Rezkaah," Jezebeth said. "The mortal is wounded. We need to find him and kill him."


	18. Chapter 18

Batman had vanished into the shadows. He wished that the demons would just vanish and leave Gotham alone. But he fully expected to fight it out with them. As soon as Wonder Woman had confirmed the demonic presence in Gotham, Batman had done two things. He'd collected a few articles that he would need for the battle ahead. Then he'd called Superman from the Batcave. Truth to tell, he was glad that Superman had been able to join them in Gotham.

Superman deposited Diana in the Batcave. Alfred had already positioned the purple ray to heal her wounds. Leaving her in Alfred's superb care, Superman turned to rejoin Bruce, saying to Diana, "Relax for a while. I'll help Bruce."

As Alfred quickly began to use the purple ray on Diana, she allowed herself a momentary respite. Her husband was in good hands.

* * *

Lois Lane felt the tremors that shook the Daily Planet before she heard the tremendous noise and saw the devastation that quickly followed. Before Perry White could react, she and Jimmy Olsen were already on street outside the building and running towards the mayhem and destruction that they could only just begin to guess at.

As they turned the corner, they found thick dark billowing clouds of a gas filling every part of the atmosphere around them. Citizens were panicking and rushing madly around, unable to differentiate between oncoming vehicles and other people. Lois could hear the sounds that they made as the smoke made them cough, gasp and vomit.

She couldn't see much. Her vision, like everyone else's, was blurred.

Then the earth shuddered.

She felt an enormous pressure and heard the sounds of a series of huge explosion, heat waves rushing over her as she was knocked down. The city had become a cauldron of hell.

People screaming. Whistles bleating. A foot on her shoulder. Waves of people scrambling. A sharp kick to her head. Blood trickling. Jimmy collapsing under two men, then three more stamping her, then more bodies stamping on her from above.

"Nooo!"

Lois screamed. Felt her grip loosening on her portable tablet PC.

Shoes, boots, fists smashing on Jimmy and herself. Jimmy falling to his knees. More bodies raining down from the upper levels. Thudding, cracking on them, forcing people down.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaark! Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A boot grazing Jimmy's skull, tearing a chunk of his scalp clean off.

"Jimmieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Lois struggled to get to her feet.

Her sight vanishing. The light above blotted by wave after wave of frantic bodies.

Crawling above them, falling from above, wedging into an immobile mass.

Smells of body odor, sweat, tobacco breath.

Fear.

And death.

Blood flowing everywhere.

Lois fell into a dream-trance. Helpless to battle the consuming elements that were slowly killing her, she did what she hadn't done for years, she prayed.

_God, I beg you to let me live. Let me live to tell Clark I love him one more time. _

She felt an overwhelming force slowly ending her life.

She felt her blood pressure slipping, slipping.

Felt her life slipping, slipping…away. _God, I beg you…._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Superman nodded to Batman as they faced the demonic hordes of Rezkaah and Jezebeth. They were in a street two blocks away from Diana's confrontation with Jezebeth.

As they waited on the roof of an abandoned office building, Batman noticed something odd.

Life was absent from this area. There was no one around.

The air was silent and still. Too still.

As if the neighborhood was holding its breath.

Not even the sound of traffic, the echo of people talking or a dog barking.

It was the kind of deathly silence Batman was comfortable with, that he knew intimately.

It was familiar to him.

Realization landed on him as he felt an arm lock around his chest and the street exploded in fire.

Sharp unearthly missiles like bullets whizzed in the air and ricocheted off of the stone walls, the street, sparks, dust, blood and debris flying.

Superman had already flown into action. He knew his super powers were useless against supernatural beings, but he used his heat vision and super breath alternately in an attempt to keep the demonic hordes at bay. He was a blur of action – dodging the missiles, burning them up with heat vision, muttering oaths when the magical objects penetrated his invulnerability. Soon his body was marked with dots of blood as the objects found their mark, tearing his uniform. But he continued to fight the demons – they seemed to be a never ending multitude of them.

Batman struggled to break free from the arm holding him, when suddenly he was turned to face a creature so ugly with a stench so foul, it was all he could do to stay on his feet.

"We are not ordinary foes, mortal," said the demon called Rezkaah with the hissing writhing snakes that formed his eyes.

"We are the spawn of Hades." The long orange tongues of the snakes flicked out before curling on themselves.

"Arrogant too," said Batman, drawing from his belt a crucifix and holding it aloft.

Rezkaah howled, showering the ground with sparks. Its body shimmered as its anger grew.

"That will not help you, you are not a believer. Fake heroes with wonderful toys," the demon said, eyeing Bruce. "Prepare to die." It raised its arms and threw a bolt of fire at the Batman.

Still holding the crucifix aloft, leaped nimbly to one side to avoid the blast of fire. It hit the wall behind him which immediately was alight.

"I have killed thousands like you," the demon said.

"And I hope to stop you before you kill a thousand more," Batman said, reaching into his utility belt with the other hand and withdrawing an ancient relic from Jerusalem. It was reputed to be a mythical weapon used by St. George in his battle against the forces of evil and had been given to Batman by The Phantom Stranger.

Batman used the pointed end of relic (the tip of an ancient lance) as a dagger in front of him, and waved the crucifix in front of him, as Rezkaah came closer to him. He thrust the lance tip into the demon's flesh. It sparked as it made contact and the demon howled, falling back.

Batman nimbly moved around Rezkaah, using the lance tip and the crucifix to deflect the demon again and again. Rezkaah howled with rage and gestured wildly. Lesser demons quickly joined the fray with Batman.

Superman found no reprieve as demonic magical missiles flew for his eyes and face, even veering to follow him in mid-flight. One hit his throat, cutting his skin and momentarily leaving him gasping for air.

Demons materialized on all sides of Superman. Magical energy ripped at him and tore across the air to surround him.

Superman moved faster than the eye could see but a tiny part of the energy beam hit his leg encasing it in ice. He was just about to use his heat vision on the demon, when his ears picked up a sound.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaark! Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The cry resounded in Superman's ears. It came again.

In a split second, Superman had turned away from the demon and flown to Metropolis.

His ears told him what his heart and head refused to accept.

The one heartbeat that he had made a lifetime habit of listening to had stopped.


	19. Chapter 19

Batman hardly noticed that Superman had gone, so intent was he on fighting the demons in front of him, who had suddenly been joined by other demons. With supreme effort, born of years of training and combat, he used every trick he'd learned to block out the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

It wasn't the first time that he'd been injured and forced to continue the fight. Using his concentration, he forced his mind to focus on the demons around him, forced his consciousness away from his injury.

Now, he waved the crucifix and the lance tip from left to right, crossing his hands in front of him, then jumped as one of the demons suddenly swung a sharp talons in a scissor-cut that would have shredded Batman's waist.

Batman jumped backwards and then landed on his feet, balancing with ease.

The second demon flew to attack Batman from the rear.

On either side of Batman, demons materialized, gliding through the air, repeatedly lunging low, feinting and looping wide so that Bruce's lance tip and crucifix danced about for phantom blows.

The demon in front of Batman let out a mocking laugh, gave him an obvious feint, and then kicked high. The foot smashed the bottom of Batman' chin.

Batman staggered back, dropping the crucifix. The demons charged in, knowing that soon the mortal would perish.

Pain exploded across Batman's body. Unearthly forces smashed him to the floor.

He rolled with the blow, noting dimly that blood was soaking his uniform.

Trying to stand, Batman crossed his arms against the blows from the demons, holding aloft the lance tip and waving it in front of him. His mind was nearly overwhelmed by the agonizing soreness and aches radiating from every part of his body.

A sudden sharp pain hit him. Blood splattered from two horrid gashes along his forearms, creating a crimson pool around him.

He collapsed to one knee, dropping the lance tip, his hands falling flat on the terrace in front of him. Almost all strength had left him. He was losing blood much too quickly.

As he crashed to the floor, he screamed in pain as one of his forearms landed hard. Then he felt his ankle start to burn.

The demons cackled around him.

Dimly, he was aware of his eyes closing, he could see his parents holding out their arms to him, he was conscious of great peace.

He never saw Diana join the battle. Never saw her dart in to stand by his body, protecting it, swooping down and picking up the lance tip in one easy motion. Never saw her face contort with anguish. Never heard her scream his name….

Diana screamed, "Bruce!" as she raised her lasso to snare one demon. The bite and sting of the lasso against its skin made the demon howl. The others stopped tormenting Batman and turned their attention to this new target.

Diana did not bother to turn around. She had had enough.

She raised her own lance, crafted by Hephaestus and blessed by Athena, and affixed the lance tip dropped by Batman.

"I am Diana of the Amazons, Athena, give me strength!" she cried. "All of the blessed ones, Olympians and others, hear now my prayer….give me your aid in banishing these foul demons back to Hades!"

Then she lunged at Rezkaah. Her aim was true. The tip sank deep into the demon. With a howl, it vanished. Then Diana turned on the other demons, lunge and feint, darting to one side, looping to another, dropping and dodging, till she made contact with each demon.

"Athena, give me strength," she cried again. "Oh blessed immortals, if I have ever pleased you, aid me now!"

The sound of Batman's ragged breathing filled the air.

And still Diana fought.

Hades watched with Apollyon and smirked – the Princess would not prevail. Soon he would welcome her into his kingdom. She would be a good diversion when Persephone left him to return to Earth on her annual trip.

"Apollyon, Hades," came a melodious voice. "Call off your servants."

Hades turned. Apollyon frowned. This interference would not please Ares.

Hermes stood there, smiling ambiguously.

"Who commands it?" asked Hades

"Zeus commands it. The fates have decreed it. It ends now."

Diana blinked. The demons vanished.

She didn't pause to check what happened, but turned and rushed to Batman who was lying in a puddle of blood. Pulling back his cowl, she checked his face and pulse for signs of life. His heartbeat was erratic and his pupils didn't react to the sudden light, when she gently pried his eyelids open.

Cradling him in her arms, she picked him up, flying to Gotham Medical Center, hoping against hope that she would reach them in time.

"Mother, wait for me," Batman murmured, "Don't leave me."

Diana pressed her lips to his temple as she flew. Batman woke momentarily from his dream of peace. Blearily he opened his eyes, focusing on Diana's face.

Taking in every feature. As though she felt his scrutiny, she looked down at him.

"Stay awake. Don't you give up," she said.

"Princess," he croaked. "It's too late for me."

"Shhhhh…"

"Diana. Don't feel bad. I don't regret one minute of this at all."

"Bruce…" Tears flowed freely from Diana's eyes.

"Princess. Don't cry for me. You brought a lot of happiness into my life. Don't mourn for me. Don't miss me."

Diana bent her head and kissed Bruce gently on the lips. "Be at ease, dearest."

The smallest semblance of a smile softened Bruce's features and his eyes focused on a point above Diana's head.

"Come on, Bruce. We'll be late for the theatre," Mrs. Wayne called out to him.

Bruce took one last look at himself in the mirror, admiring his new suit, turning to the left, then to the right. He smiled at his reflection. Today was his lucky day.

Turning he ran out of his room, hurtling down the steps, leaping over a few at a time. "Coming Mother," he called. "Wait for me."

Diana felt Bruce's body go limp in her arms. Felt the last whoosh of his tortured breath ease out of his body. She looked down at the man who had made her proud in the brief time that he had been her husband.

She had never seen the look on his face before.

There was an expression of complete peace and serenity on Bruce's face.


	20. Chapter 20

The aftermath of the terrorist attack on Metropolis was a blur of images and moments.

The toll was 9403 dead.

The President had declared three days of national mourning. They'd used the Metropolitan High School gymnasium as the morgue. Supergirl was on continuous duty ensuring a non-stop supply of ice with her super breath as was Green Lantern who used his power ring to help.

All of the heroes were helping to identify the battered bodies of citizens.

All of the heroes except two.

Wonder Woman and Superman were conspicuous by their absence.

The Daily Planet had closed its offices for the funeral of Lois Lane, Reporter Extraordinaire and Jimmy Olsen, Special Photographer.

All of the Planet's staffers attended the funeral. Metropolitans and others whose lives had been touched by Lois Lane were either present for the funeral or tuned into the television network to follow the ceremony closely.

Super-heroes, some in their everyday ordinary identities and some in full uniform took time off from their duties to pay a mark of respect and honor for the wife of the greatest super-hero of them all. The Department of Meta-human Affairs deputed Ms. Diana Prince to lead operations at the funeral. With so many metas attending reporter Lois Lane's funeral, DOMA wasn't taking any chances.

A number of the super-heroes gathered there would move on to be present at the memorial service for The Batman. A very select gathering had paid their last respects to Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire who had died in a plane crash early last week. The few who had known both Bruce and Batman in life, were bound together by his death. All had remarked at the visible grief on Wonder Woman and Superman's faces.

Now, they were gathered for once more to mourn yet another loved one – Lois Lane. It was a somber occasion for all of them.

There had been a moment of confusion when the White House had announced that President Luthor would attend the event. This had resulted in unprecedented security and changes in the ceremony to follow the protocol required. Lois' funeral was combined with a hastily planned memorial service for all of the dead citizens. Even now, the ceremony couldn't start until the President took his place.

Clark kept his emotions under control. Luthor was responsible for the differences that had cropped up between Lois and himself. He wanted to punch Luthor, break his jaw, but he simply clenched his fists and kept his head bowed.

Clark's thoughts went back to the last time that he had seen Lois. Happy and sated with their love-making, she had fallen asleep. Though he had been disconcerted at the time, Clark now cherished the incident as one of his happier memories. And while Clark held Luthor responsible for the distance that had sprung up between Lois and himself, creating a crack in their marriage, he knew that some of the issues ran deeper than that. But for now, Luthor was as good a target to blame as any.

Wonder Woman stood stock still. Her Amazon training prevented her from showing her grief. Two-fold grief. Grief at Bruce's needless death, grief for Clark's loss.

She watched Clark control his emotions. Earlier, she had comforted him on his double loss, had tried to help abate the guilt he felt at letting down both Lois and Bruce. Clark, being Clark, had held himself responsible for both the deaths. Diana was wiser. Lois's death was by chance, she simply was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bruce's death, however, was the work of the Olympians and Diana intended to storm the halls of Olympus till Zeus heard her. Now, however, she focused all her energies, all her strength into maintaining the semblance of balance that she knew Clark needed.

President Luthor was speaking now, his words searing deep into the soul, "We remember vividly the events that took place here. This tragedy has rekindled memories of great souls of all time who gave their lives so that men might live and grow. Such events remain as wounds in the human consciousness, reminding us of battles yet to be fought and tasks still to be accomplished.

We do not mourn for those who are departed from us – our colleagues, our citizens and members of security forces. Rather we rejoice that we had the privilege of having had them with us, to inspire us by their radiant personalities. I feel that while they are not present physically with us, they are with us in spirit.

Today we are gathered not to offer grief, but to salute men and women who continue to inspire us even now."

Clark Kent stared straight ahead. His ears registered the words, his keen reporter's mind appreciated the fine speech that he was hearing but his heart rebelled. He should have prevented Lois from dying. Should have been in Metropolis to save her. Should have shielded her from the terrorist attack.

Somewhere, deep inside of him, Clark castigated himself for failing both Bruce and Lois. Bruce had counted on him, depended on him, and he'd left Bruce suddenly to fight on alone.

What was the point of having all these super-powers if you couldn't use them to save the ones you loved?


	21. Chapter 21

Present at the memorial service for The Batman were heroes from every part of the world. From Themyscira came Queen Hippolyta herself, with a personal honor guard for her late son-in-law.

All of the people who had known and respected Batman were there.

And among those who loved him, were some who were more deeply affected by his passing, having loved him in the fullest sense.

Catwoman, hovering out of sight, watched from her perch above the heads of the crowd.

Pamela Islay who had much to regret in her own relationship with Batman was there, weeping tears from eyes that didn't seem to run dry.

Talia al Ghul, who had once loved and still loved him and had even borne him a son, stood with her ninja warriors in the front row of the mourners, her sharp eyes raking Wonder Woman mercilessly, her demeanor promising all manner of retribution.

Many of those gathered there said a word or two in memory of Batman. It fell to Wonder Woman, as his wife to make the final tribute. As she began to speak, the words came naturally to her, from the heart.

"Friends, we are gathered here to pay tribute to a man whose lives touched ours deeply. A hero has departed and we are left alone in the dark. All of us have been changed for knowing Batman, some of us have been moulded by him, still others owe their lives to him, all of us are indebted to him in many different ways.

We cannot praise him. He would not wish that to happen. Great men and women have monuments in bronze and marble set up for them, but this man would prefer to live on in our deeds.

He was perhaps a great symbol of the heroes of the past, and perhaps, may be a symbol for heroes yet to come. I stand here, with you, on this shaky point in the present, between the past and future yet to be, and I have faith that all of the ideals that Batman stood for, shall prevail. Some of us here can clearly recall the stellar role he played in the Justice League of America.

Batman is no more. He has gone, and we are left with a feeling of great loss. All of us sense that feeling, and I don't when we shall overcome it. And yet together with that feeling there is also a feeling of pride and gratitude that we have had a chance to be linked to this hero.

He would not want us to mourn him, he would not want us to cry. He would expect that we do what he always did, put the raw emotion aside and take up the work at the moment, to live the challenge of life.

Let us be worthy of him."

Diana's speech struck a chord in the hearts of each one present. When she finished and moved back to her place, Superman announced a brief moment of silence in memory of Batman and the service drew to an end.

As they filed out of the room, Diana was hugged and kissed and had to shake hands as heroes rushed to condole with her. On the opposite side of the room, Superman was going through the same agony of accepting condolences on Lois' death. Their eyes met briefly and meaningfully, extending support to each other momentarily before being distracted once again by the next mourner.

Black Canary hugged Diana, "I'll miss him, too," she said.

Then there was Green Lantern, saying, "I wish it could have been different."

And Green Arrow, "Of all of us, I never expected him to go. I thought he would go on and on and on…Bats you know."

Flash was typical in his response, "I keep expecting him to jump out of the shadows at me and scare me out of two years of growth."

Each had a kind word to say or memory to recall. Some more than others.

Catwoman was the first to say, "What did he see in you? He threw his life away over you needlessly, you should have died, not him."

Diana blanched at the blatant hatred in Selina Kyle's voice. She was about to respond in her usual gentle manner, but she was seized in tight embrace by another woman.

"Bitch! You couldn't even keep him safe!" hissed Talia in Diana's ear under the pretext of offering sympathy.

Diana drew back, torment showing in her fine features as Talia repeated what Diana said to herself every hour. But she made no response to Talia.

Talia noted the lack of response, and continued, "If I had been his wife, I would have protected him better. Made him take a dip in the last Lazarus pool of my father…Saved him from death. You didn't deserve him."

Donna, who had been watching Diana closely, saw the change in her expression and had already flown to Diana's side. Adroitly, she moved in place so that she was facing Talia and Diana was looking into the eyes of Pamela Islay.

"My condolences. His death is a loss to both of us. I loved him, too," said Pamela as she grasped Diana's hand.

Nonplussed, Diana looked deep into Pamela's eyes, sensing that there was more to this lady then she knew.

As Pamela moved on to hug Alfred, it was Nightwing who whispered into Diana's ear, "That's Poison Ivy. She had this huge crush on Batman and wanted him enough to kill him just to prevent any other woman being with Batman."

Diana's eyes widened with surprise as she looked at Pamela Islay again. That lady had been Batman's nemesis. She recalled what Bruce had told her during their short marriage about Poison Ivy.

But Bruce, being Bruce, had helped to rehabilitate and cure Poison Ivy, enabling her to lead a normal life.

Poison Ivy never knew, never guessed what it had cost the Batman.


	22. Chapter 22

"You had no right to interfere with our lives," Diana railed at the gods of Olympus. "The least you can do is restore my husband to life. It's not his fault that he was caught up in your wiles."

"Have a care how you speak, daughter," responded Zeus.

"Hah! Your feelings towards her were far from fatherly," interrupted Hera.

"Stay out of this, Hera!"

Athena's brows curved with amusement as did Aphrodite's lips. Zeus was still suffering from Hera's temper.

"Can you stop fighting to listen to me?" asked Diana in exasperation. "What is this all about? And why are my friends and I involved?"

"It was Hera who redeemed the promise your mother made. But it was the boon of Hestia to the Amazons, that they should know motherhood and fulfill their womanly roles," explained Athena.

"It was only a small sacrifice in the greater good, child," said Aphrodite now. "If you had not married when you did, you would have doomed your sisters to eternal loneliness and ultimately a deep melancholy would have set in, destroying Themsycira. For the very fates themselves would have spun the threads of destiny, leading to a time of unrest and civil war, ending the Amazons as a race."

"Zeus was only the catalyst of fate. You would have had to marry in any case," was Athena's comment.

Diana retorted, "What of Bruce, my husband, my friend? Why should he lose his life?"

"Because the redemption of Hippolyta's vow took so long, The Erinyes needed to be satisfied," came Athena's response.

"Well, I won't accept it. You can play your little games with me, but not my friends."

"Ah, Diana…Bruce had completed his tasks on earth. It was time to let go. Deep within, your husband knew it himself. " Zeus's thundered. "Don't shame him now by arguing against his noble sacrifice. Let him go to his deserved reward."

Diana glared at Zeus, but he didn't back down. Exasperated, she exclaimed, "Let me speak to him once then."

Zeus nodded, and waved his hand. An image of Bruce appeared in front of Diana.

"Princess," came the deep timbre of Bruce's voice. "Don't fret over me. Don't mourn for me. There's a lot over here to keep me busy."

"But it's so unfair. We were just beginning to…"

"Princess, don't fool yourself. We had a strong bond of friendship. It wasn't enough, was it?"

"I loved you, Bruce!" cried Diana

"Loved me, perhaps. But you weren't in love with me, were you? Not the stuff that makes a billion dollar paperback industry, right?" said Bruce amusedly. "We had some good moments, certainly the happiest I've ever seen, but it's time to let go. Don't mourn for me."

"I'll miss you, Bruce."

"I'll keep an eye out for you, Diana. Don't be afraid to let your love prevail."

On that enigmatic note, Bruce disappeared.

Diana turned to the Olympians, and looked each one in the eye, before finally resting her gaze on Zeus. "I warn you now. Should any more of my friends suffer from your futile games, I'll have no hesitation in disavowing you, recanting my allegiance and renouncing my position as your Champion. Fight your battles alone."

She turned and walked out of the Great Hall of Justice over which Zeus presided.

* * *

Clark had just finished filing his story at The Daily Planet. It was a simple enough human interest story.

He would never be the same, Clark thought as he pressed the send button that would take his story to the news room for the next day's paper.

Nothing would ever be the same. Time didn't ease the pain as he had hoped it would. It only made it sink its roots deeper.

He couldn't even comfort Diana. God knew he'd tried. He'd wanted to. He'd wanted to comfort her, to be comforted by her.

But she was buried so deep inside herself, pale and silent, very unlike an Amazon, a shadow of herself, lost somewhere that he couldn't reach her.

He needed her, by Rao.

He needed someone to tell him there were reasons for what had happened, that there was hope, even now, in these the darkest days of his life.

That was why he'd visited the graves of Jimmy and Lois and Bruce. Attempted to say a few prayers that he had learned as a boy on the Kent farm.

One was never more in need of religious comfort than you were at times of death, Clark thought. His Kryptonian compatriots would have had a different viewpoint. But Kryptonians had a long life span and never really feared death. And the rays of the yellow sun had certainly bred contempt towards the concept of dying.

Nothing had eased the pain. The overwhelming guilt. Clark wanted to be angry, but he was far too tired for that, or any kind of passion. So if there was no comfort, he thought as began the tedious process of shutting down his machine, he would learn to live with the grief.

"Clark?"

Looking up, Clark saw Perry White hesitating in the doorway.

"Yeah."

"You should take a few days off, meet a friend of mine, Dr. Robinson, he's good with helping people deal with bereavement."

"It shouldn't have happened." That's all Clark could say, without revealing how he could have made sure it hadn't happened. Habits of a lifetime were too deeply ingrained.

"There's a lot that happens in this world that shouldn't." Perry lit a cigar, then looked down at its glowing tip. "They'll catch the b****rds who did this, son. They'll catch them."

"It's been a week." It already seemed like years. "They've got nothing."

And Clark knew that he couldn't interfere as Superman, couldn't risk jeopardizing national security by going after the terrorists himself.

"They'll catch them," Perry insisted. "And they will rot in hell."

Clark didn't want to think of vengeance now.

He didn't want to think of his sweet wife resting in the ground.

Time had passed, and much was lost.

There had to be reasons for it.


	23. Chapter 23

Supergirl launched another flying kick as the laser beam went wide, red boot heel connecting squarely with the Kryptonian's face before her.

Zax-ur went flying back towards Green Arrow who nimbly leapt out of the way, spun and shot two gold kryptonite-tipped arrows in quick succession at the others trying to get the drop on the heroes from behind.

Both struck home with a satisfying crunch and his targets were all down.

From his peripheral vision, Superman could see Diana deflecting incoming heat vision blasts with her bracelets and then leap to engage in some hand-to-hand combat of her own. He whirled at a sound, guard up, to see Green Lantern and Flash take out the final members of the unit, each in his own inimitable fashion.

Superman straightened, ignoring the pain from overtaxed muscles, the pain from an overfull heart, the pain from battling his home world.

"Hey, hey, hey," Wally said with a smirk, tossing down an unconscious Kryptonian at Superman's feet. "Looks like the gang's all here."

Wonder Woman flew over to them, a soldier in each hand, landing without grace and dropping her likewise unconscious burdens. "All accounted for," she said shortly.

"I made sure no one got a call out," Hal reported, looking at Superman. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on his unaccustomedly serious face. "That's the last of the Kryptonians." Then he a flush of embarrassment crossed his cheekbones, "I mean, the last of the new Kryptonians."

Superman gave them all a terse nod. "Good. Get J'onn to set up a feedback loop. Immediately."

"Right on it," Flash said with a sardonic salute, turning away and mumbling into his communicator.

"What do you want done with this lot?" Hal asked, already beginning to pace about in impatience, arms folded tightly across his chest.

Superman frowned inwardly, watching him. But visibly he gave him only a cursory glance and said, "Get them to the holding camp I created. Make sure they're safely contained. We'll need to send them to The Phantom Zone, like the others."

Hal nodded, saying nothing further before scooping up the group of Kryptonians in a large ring-willed shovel and taking off into the air.

Superman watched him until he was out of sight.

Wonder Woman moved closer to stand next to him. "That phase went well, a smooth operation, Kal. So far, so good."

"Yes," he replied darkly. "Too good."

She looked at him for a moment, and then sighed. "You never used to be so pessimistic, Kal. Things are bound to improve." She met his gaze evenly. "Everything balances out."

"Are you saying that in a misguided attempt at cheering me up, or because you actually believe that?"

A small smile touched her lips. "A bit of both," she confessed.

Superman shook his head. "Save it."

He started to turn away, and was stopped abruptly as she caught his arm. "It's called hope, Kal. Believe in it, and believe in yourself."

"I do," he snapped. "I always do. I have to."

"I see. And do you still believe that you are to blame for Bruce and Lois's deaths, Kal?"

He jerked around to stare at her.

It was such a boldfaced question and right then shocking in its abruptness. She stared steadily back at him. Honest eyes that demanded an honest response.

Looking into her eyes, he couldn't lie to her. Couldn't lie to himself. Found that he didn't want to lie.

"I …" He stopped himself, his eyes filled with pain, with self doubt, with anger.

"Do you?" She wasn't letting it go. She wasn't letting his arm go.

He tore his arm out of her grasp. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything. You wouldn't be so driven, so tormented if you …"

"A frenzy." He compressed his lips, but didn't bother to continue the conversation.

But Diana just smiled at him in a sad look of understanding. It irritated him further.

"Oh Kal, I spoke to Bruce. Or at least I spoke to his spirit. He's happy now. Happier than he ever was. And he doesn't want to come back. He trusts us and Nightwing and the others to carry out his mission. " She thrust her chin towards him earnestly. "Lois must be fine too. She would want you to be happy, Kal. You must believe that."

He set his teeth. "Must I?"

He turned and began to walk away from her. He didn't want to fly just now. He needed to retain contact with the ground. To be earthed. He heard a soft sigh from above him. He didn't look up as she floated overhead.

"I have faith in you, Kal. You will prevail."

He looked up at her sharply. She cocked her head with a wry smile that looked out of place among her classical features.

"You forget how well I loved Bruce too, Kal." She paused. "How much I respected Lois, accepting her because she was part of you. As much as you want me to believe otherwise, you have the fortitude of the gods. You will prevail."

To Superman's ears, it seemed as if she was trying to convince herself every bit as much as him with her words.

He kept walking.

She released an audible sigh and then suddenly landed in front him. He halted. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"What is it, Kal?" she finally asked softly. "What is it?"

He didn't say anything for several seconds, and then shook his head almost violently.

"You're right, Diana. It will be fine." He stepped around her and kept going. "I just need some time away. Don't worry. Everything will be ok."

The word rang out in brittle cruelty. He did not turn around. Inwardly he winced. He was being very rude to Diana, very curt and hurtful. It was almost as if he wanted to punish her for living while Lois had died.

But that wasn't true.

If Diana had died, he would have been unable to go on living, Lois or no Lois. Diana touched his very soul. Was his life's breath. Some part of him wanted to stop and beg her forgiveness for his boorish behaviour. To hug her close and feel her warmth.

It was just that he was so angry with himself for failing both Lois and Bruce. He still had to forgive himself and he could never forget.

He continued walking.

To his relief, he could hear that Diana was not following him. But a sigh reached his ears.

"Let me know when you've finished pretending you're Batman, Kal."

His expression darkened. But he made no comment.

Another soft sigh.

There was a small scrape as her boots left the ground again. And then soft words carried down through the emptiness from above.

"It will be all right, Kal. You'll see. It will work out. Have faith."


	24. Chapter 24

Superman continued walking. He had no plan. No destination. Nothing. Just the need to walk. To feel the ground beneath his feet. To take the time to savour the air. To feel a soft breeze on his face. One not caused by his won flight through air.

Just a need to walk.

_Have faith._

How long had it been since he had had faith in anything? How long since he had faith in his own powers to see justice overcome darkness?

_It will be all right._

He wished with everything he had right then that he could believe that assertion. But Diana didn't know. Didn't know about the true state that Superman had been existing in for weeks now. Didn't know about the nightmares.

He released a long pent-up breath, feeling a strange lassitude creep over him again, and for a moment, allowed himself to slump just a little bit as he walked. Why was it dark though it was day? Why was he feeling so weak? Had the sun gone behind some clouds?

_It will be all right, Kal. _

The darkness and silence seemed to rise around him in living waves. They pressed upon him almost tangibly. For the first time in days, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift, just for a moment. Superman tried not to think of anything, just to clear his mind completely of all thoughts, of all memories.

It was futile. A thousand thoughts and images swarmed up unbidden as his guard came down.

_Have faith. _

* * *

Diana watched the man she loved closely. The superman she loved. The only man left that she trusted more than she trusted her sisters.

She had finally admitted it to herself, after suppressing the thought and her feelings for so long.

Diana was unaware that her greatest asset was not in the shine of the soft curls of her black tresses or the classical beauty of her face, nor the voluptuous shape of her figure nor the grace of her movements but the inner glow of love that shone from within.

Her love for Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman had not ceased nor faltered over the years, though she had consciously denied it to herself and to the world.

She had even resigned herself to a life of unrequited love.

As an immortal, that meant forever. Which was a very long time.

It was simple really. Diana loved Kal. Was in love with him. Which was the fine point of distinction Bruce had made.

But that was not all.

Diana herself had battled with the twinges of jealousy that warred with admiration for a man who could so deeply love a woman, even if that woman was not herself.

Now looking at Superman, she couldn't help but wonder if Lois' death had destroyed him.

Would he never love again?

Could she, Diana, begin to hope that he would find love again or was he determined to make the rest of his life a tribute to the woman he had loved and married?

When she returned from Olympus, Diana had allowed herself to be swamped by the emotions she had held back. She had wept – wept for Bruce, for herself, for Kal's loss, for Lois. She had retreated to her own private chambers in Themyscira House and wept. Wept alone.

As an Amazon, she had been reared to show no emotion and tears were seen as a sign of weakness. Amazon training refused to sanction tears. So Diana had hidden herself away and railed at her gods and goddesses. And wept.

But, at the end of the tears came the clear conviction.

She would not give up easily.

Even now, watching Superman, the thought crossed her mind. _Tears were all very well, but faint heart had never a true heart won._ She grimaced – that was a cliché if ever she had heard one. But it was apt for her feelings just now.

After all, she was Diana of the Amazons. She would not give up without a fight.

She looked again at Superman. They were standing on top of The Daily Planet roof, twilight having just trickled in like a dark stain over the Metropolis skyline.

The dimming sunlight dappled over the residual damage sustained to the beleaguered city during the attack of New Krypton's army.

Superman had failed to respond to Diana's pages from the JLA Watchtower for six straight hours. In uncharacteristic impatience, Diana had teleported herself to confront her colleague directly. To confront the man she loved.

It was not something she cared to delegate to anyone else.

Neither cared ... nor dared to.

"Any particular reason you're avoiding talking to me?" she had demanded with her usual forthrightness once Superman had – with obvious reluctance – flown up to meet her after he had seen her hover outside Clark Kent's office window.

Diana decided to make the first move in their little game of chess.

Superman had just shrugged, glancing away. "Been a bit on the busy side here, Diana."

Diana knew that already, of course. After having fought off last week's Zod-led assaults on Metropolis - with assistance from the JLA - Superman had rushed straight into the relief and rescue efforts nearly non-stop, pausing only once to rush to work and file his requisite article for The Daily Planet.

The number of civilian casualties and amount of property damage resulting from the attack had been appalling. Combined with the earlier terrorist attack on Metropolis, it would take the 24/7 super efforts of their super guardian to rebuild the city. The fact that the New Kryptonians had been allied with local meta-powered mercenaries from earth had made the ensuing battle all that much more explosive and penetrating.

If Perry White had not forcefully insisted on the story from Clark Kent, Diana was certain Superman would not even have paused to even write it. But for Superman, that pause was all of ten minutes as he super typed the article and sent it off.

"A poor excuse," Diana now countered sweetly. "And hardly a valid reason for refusing to answer me. I was calling on League business."

"I was taking care of 'League business'," Superman retorted, stepping back up to the roof ledge. "And I'm not exactly finished, either. If you're simply here to call me on my lack of polite protocol, you're wasting my time."

Diana's eyes narrowed.

"So you'll have to excuse me. I've got work to do."

Superman flexed the powerful muscles of his legs in preparation for springing back into the air.

Diana made an instant decision and leapt lightly onto the ledge beside him.

"Wait." And she thrust her hand out in a swift move to grasp Superman's arm forcibly. She was rewarded with the flash of startled surprise as Superman automatically restrained his leap and gripped her back, and then hid a quick smile as Superman lowered them both back to the roof proper.

"What do you think you're doing, Diana?" Superman hissed, letting her go.

Diana released her own grip and regarded him. "We have to talk."

"Oh, do we?"

Diana smiled again. "It's unlike you to be so curt and abrupt, 'Superman'."

"Oh, you know me so well, do you?"

"Well enough, though lately I'm not so sure," she admitted. "But I know you well enough to recognize when something's off."

At Superman's expression, wordless but eloquent, Diana braced herself. It wasn't like Kal to make things so difficult. She decided to be absolutely blunt with him. It would be hard for Superman to avoid the truth. "I can sense your pain," she said.

Superman wrenched his gaze back to her and set his teeth before beginning to predictably deny the fact.

Foolish of him. Didn't he know that she could see through a lie? Even a super-lie?

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped instead. "I'm invulnerable, remember?"

"You forget to whom you speak, Superman, and just what I've been through with you. Invulnerability is, as we both well know, only relative."

Superman had the grace to blush.

He looked away again, releasing a long, resigned sigh. With the sigh seemed to drain away the uncharacteristic surliness, and the resistance.

For several long seconds the Kryptonian stood stock still, staring out over the city in silence.

Then he turned his head and met Diana's gaze.

"Yes," he only said, finally, not elaborating any further.

And Diana knew that simple word was an acknowledgment of far more than just the last statement.

She looked at him for a long, silent moment, and then nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Superman sighed again heavily.

He shouldn't have been so rude to Diana. He really didn't intend to hurt her. But he didn't want to give her hope. Quickly, he looked away from her open, trusting face. He should apologize to her, make her understand why he was behaving the way he was.

For he had decided that he could not love her now, nor any woman.

To do so would only open the window to his heart and let the sunshine in, and in the cold dark place that was his heart all the pain now lost and buried would be found. To love again was something he could not do.

He turned and looked at Wonder Woman again. He must handle this conversation carefully.

She was asking him now, "How do you really feel?"

"I don't know," Superman answered honestly, lifting his shoulders in a weary shrug, suddenly looking defeated.

"I feel as though the sun's gone away, hidden by a cloud. Drained of all my strength and energy."

Wonder Woman looked more closely at Superman, who stood as if braced for yet another attack. She noted the drawn face, the dark circles under the eyes, the slight slump in the shoulders. Strange that Superman should look this way. Almost as if….

"…but I'm feeling better already," Superman was saying, a bit too glibly. "So it doesn't really matter. Thank you for your concern."

"It most certainly does matter," Wonder Woman responded, "and I'll go when I'm ready to go. Which wont be until I'm done here."

Superman sighed.

Looking at him again, Wonder Woman could clearly see the strain and exhaustion etching the features of his face and echoed in the way Superman held his body.

Her gray-blue eyes narrowed.

"What's bothering you?"

Sometimes a blunt question was the best weapon one could have.

"Of course," Superman said, just a little too quickly, flickering his blue gaze out over her shoulder to avoid looking into her eyes. Eyes that could see deep into a man's soul…

"There's nothing bothering me."

"Try again," Wonder Woman said softly, squaring her shoulders and angling her stance in unmistakably clear body language.

"Seriously. I'm fine. It's just that some of these days have been difficult ones. I'll bounce back soon enough." Superman tried to grin at her, but Wonder Woman wasn't fooled.

She could see how Kal shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny, a rare occurrence. She had already noted his little lie. No man could lie convincingly to her, and when it was Superman who had promised to uphold Truth and Justice, well, then….

"There's more that you're not telling me," Wonder Woman finally said, without emotion.

Startled, Superman darted blue-bright eyes up at her and then seemed to draw his will about him like a cloak and centre himself, seemingly calling on inner reserves of strength and fortitude.

"There's nothing, Diana," he said, a forced calm resonating in his voice.

"I want to know, Kal," Wonder Woman said, implacable, moving a step closer to him, aching to take him in her arms and comfort him. "Tell me."

She watched as Superman's jaw clenched, how he restrained himself physically from backing away.

"I'm just a bit on the tired side, Diana. Maybe a little more than usual." He caught Wonder Woman's look.

"And….all right! There's little point in trying to hide the fact that this last war with New Krypton has taken a lot out of me…first Lois, then Bruce, then all my aunts, my cousins, the rest of my people. I've lost them all – they're either dead or banished to the Phantom Zone. I'm alone in the world again."

He spread his hands and tried to grin one of those blinding, thousand-watt smiles at Wonder Woman, the smile that made women the world over want to rip his uniform off.

"I'll see what I can do about getting a full solar recharge in the next day or so."

Superman might have fooled many other women with that disengaging grin of his, but not Wonder Woman. In fact, it spoke volumes that he was attempting to use his unconscious to appease or distract her at all. Superman generally didn't resort to such tactics. Not with anyone, and certainly never with her.

Her concern grew. She willed herself to keep her features still, to relax her body.

Superman seemed to read something in Wonder Woman's features and sighed.

"I'm just a little tired," he said again. "That's all."

Stubborn, stubborn super-fool.

"Really."

"Really," Superman said. He sounded tired. And so completely sincere. Who did he think he was trying to fool?

Wonder Woman decided enough time had been wasted. Her hand went to the lasso at her waist, pulling it off, twirling it above her head in one easy motion. "Are you going to be honest with me or am I going to have to use my lasso on you?"

She watched with secret satisfaction and not a little dismay as Superman visibly paled.

"Well?" Wonder Woman demanded, relentless, knowing that the Superman would sense her determination to drag this out of him. With her lasso, if it came to that. Oh no, she wasn't going anywhere. Not without the truth.

Superman stared at her, and then bent his head, mouth tightening. He said nothing. There was still no sign of surrender on Superman's part.

At his obstinate silence, Wonder Woman raised her arm back, preparing to swing her lasso at Superman, to loop it around him.

She didn't realise it but the action made her look all the more intimidating, an Amazon in full battle stance.

To his credit, even knowing he was completely outmaneuvered, Superman stood his ground.

Wonder Woman suppressed a sigh. "I'm giving you one more chance," she said gentling her voice to the tone she used to comfort the children at her shelters. "I am going to find out what the matter is, Kal. With or without your cooperation. Your resistance is, as they say, futile."

Superman looked at her, raising a brow, and a corner of his mouth quirked upwards. Then he shook his head at her. "You're just blowing this out of proportion. It's only a dream," he murmured, obviously realizing Diana wasn't going to drop this if he said nothing. She would follow him. To hell and back, she had vowed once. He didn't doubt her resolve.

"A dream," Wonder Woman repeated skeptically, but she lowered her lasso.

Superman looked embarrassed but muttered a single syllable, "Yeah."

"Or a nightmare?"

"Yes."

"A recurring one?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me or are we playing Twenty Questions?"


	26. Chapter 26

Superman's head jerked up, and his eyes widened.

Wonder Woman could practically feel the slow anger begin to build in the clear depths of his eyes.

Superman liked his privacy invaded no less than did Wonder Woman did herself. They were like Batman and all of them similar in that way. But it was also extremely unlike him to lose his grasp on his temper so easily. He really WAS pushed to his limits.

And Wonder Woman didn't like what she saw at all.

"Tell me," she repeated, less forcefully his time, but no less determinedly.

For several long seconds, they faced each other, and for a moment Diana thought that she had pushed too far. Then she saw the anger begin to fade from Superman's eyes. She watched, a tight rein on her own emotions, as the man she loved relaxed his body and released a long, shuddering breath.

She relaxed her own stance in response. For a long moment, silence reigned.

Wonder Woman simply waited

She would wait until Superman was ready. She would wait until the world ended if need be.

"Why do you care, Diana?" Superman asked wearily at last, the sudden words falling like lead weights through the pungent air.

It was that question, and the way he'd said it, that threw Wonder Woman more than anything had thus far. Dare she tell him the truth? Was he ready to hear it?

Rallying quickly, she chose to state the obvious, hiding her true feelings once more.

"You're the most powerful being on this planet. The League needs you. I need you. The entire…."

"Yes, yes, I know," Superman interrupted, mouth thinning almost bitterly. "The entire world needs me. Tell me something new."

Wonder Woman stared at him. "You're in worse shape than even I'd suspected," she finally said.

When Superman unexpectedly said nothing to this, Wonder Woman swallowed back the next words she had readied, and considered. She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated, realizing she would need to change tacks to get the truth.

"All of those reasons are true," she admitted. "You know we need you, we depend on you. And we …"

"It's not like I'm going to run away from my responsibilities, you know! Nor am I weak!" Superman sounded almost disgusted.

"No, you're not," Wonder Woman said evenly. "I don't think you know how strong you really are." Superman looked up at her.

"But it's obvious that this is not a physical reaction. This is taking you apart at the seams, Kal. And I cannot let that happen. I will not."

Superman was already shaking his head. "There's nothing you can do, Diana, so don't even bother trying."

Wonder Woman smiled – a wide smile. "You have got to be the most stubborn man I've ever had the misfortune to deal with, Kal."

Superman allowed the corners of his lips to lift in a sardonic expression, "I learned from you and Bruce, Diana."

She stopped smiling.

Not that Superman noticed the change in her expression he had turned to look over the edge of the roof at the skyline of Metropolis. "I've got to go. There're still some…"

"We're not finished," Wonder Woman said, blocking Superman's path as he stepped to the side.

Superman stopped and looked at her intently.

"I think we are," he said. He sidestepped her again and placed one foot on top of the ledge, preparing to soar up in to the sky.

"What are you so afraid of?" Diana asked suddenly, and she had the satisfaction of seeing the Man of Steel stiffen and stop in his tracks. "Do you think that I would judge you harshly if you told me the truth?" She paused meaningfully. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Superman gazed out at the city, shoulders set, jaw tightening.

Wonder Woman squared her shoulders. "I believed we've been through enough together to establish a greater trust than this."

"It's not about trust!" Superman said, turning back.

"No?"

"I do trust you, Diana. More than just about anyone else in the world, right now. But this isn't about that."

"I think it is."

Superman let out a breath of exasperation.

Wonder Woman continued, "If you trust me as you say, you'll let me share your pain." She could see that she'd struck a nerve.

Superman stood, half poised on the edge, taut and quivering as a tensed bowstring.

"Tell me what is going on with you."

Superman's gaze still did not relent. Diana felt a surge of unfamiliar frustration well up. Only Kal … "By Athena, Kal, talk to me!"

Superman simply shook his head again. He gazed out at the city again, head tilted, as if listening. "Look. We're going to have to continue this discussion another time. I've still got work to do."

"NO." Wonder Woman leaped forward, swerved in mid-air to block Superman's attempt to leap into the air.

"People need me …"

"We need to talk about this NOW."

"Diana …"

"Kal." Diana drew a deep breath. "You asked me why I cared. It's not just about your state of health, or our need for you or because the League needs you. I care … because …" She hesitated. _Why was this so hard to say? _"Because I'm your friend….but more than that…because, because…I love you."

Superman's blue gaze bored into Wonder Woman, the astonishment literally coming off him in palpable waves.

Wonder Woman nearly smiled at the reaction.

She forced himself to continue. "And I am … concerned. Concerned that something is causing you a … a lot of distress."

She paused. "Something is obviously hurting you, Kal, hurting you on more than just a physical level. And I … I want to help."

They locked gazes, staring at each other for a long, heart-pounding moment.

"_Give in, Kal,"_ Wonder Woman willed silently. _"Accept what I'm offering. I only want to help you."_

Superman swallowed convulsively, and refused to meet her eyes. For several heartbeats he held completely still, except for a fine tremor along his jaw.

Wonder Woman let the silence lengthen. She didn't back away.


	27. Chapter 27

Suddenly, Superman let himself go limp, sinking slowly to the rooftop, as if his legs could no longer support his weight. Wonder Woman leapt to support his body, shifting so that her strength was added to his already sagging frame.

With Wonder Woman being pulled along with him, Superman's back slid down against her, using her body for support as she seated herself on the edge of the terrace wall. She cradled him, pressing him tight against her chest.

Superman was still silent, but Wonder Woman suppressed the great wash of relief that threatened to distract her, knowing that at last she had managed to break down the walls that Superman had erected, behind which he had hidden for days.

They waited like that in a semi-crouch, bodies pressed close to each other. The night pressed in on them, true darkness having stolen in, and the air was chill and damp.

Wonder Woman didn't talk. She just watched Superman and waited.

Finally, Superman began to speak, slowly, hesitantly, but with heartfelt determination.

"They began immediately after Lois died."

His voice was low, almost gravelly, so unlike his usual richly timbered baritone. His eyes were unfocused, looking at something Wonder Woman couldn't see.

Superman continued hesitantly. "At first, they were simply your typical sort of dream. Flitting images, vague, unclear, confusing … maybe a little unsettling." His eyes darkened. "Then they started to become all too clear. And grew distinctly … frightening."

He fell silent again, but Wonder Woman did not interrupt.

After a moment, Superman continued. "There's some violence accompanying these dreams, but considering all that's happened recently, I guess that's not all that unusual or unexpected."

Superman smiled half-heartedly. "But these are different. There were so many people, Diana, countless people, being … being hurt in them. Being hurt in different ways, catastrophic ways. Then it gets worse. Much worse."

He swallowed. "They start being outright killed, in the very worst ways one can imagine, and all right in front of my eyes. Yes," he added as Wonder Woman lifted her head, "I'm actually participating in these dreams, not simply watching them as if it's a movie, like in some sort of dreams you have. I'm there. But I can only watch, nevertheless. I'm absolutely helpless to do anything about the killing, to stop it. Each and every time. I'm part of the scene, but it's like I'm physically prevented from coming to their aid. In some scenes, people are dying because of me, because my powers…."

Superman paused again, as if to gather his courage.

Wonder Woman watched him. "Go on." Her voice was low.

Superman drew a deep breath.

"The worst part of it is, these helpless people are being injured, tortured, mutilated, dying….many of them are complete strangers, civilians who are caught in the battles but increasingly more and more of them are people I know. People I … care about."

He stopped, his head falling forward and dropping into his hands as if to blot out the visions that had to be flashing across his mind's eye.

"Who?" Wonder Woman asked softly, finally, although she was sure she knew the answer.

She was perfectly aware that Superman was deliberately omitting the grislier details but she could easily guess at them.

Superman's answer surprised her.

"Everyone."

Superman's voice was very quiet.

Wonder Woman frowned. "Everyone? What do y..."

Superman lifted his head from his hands and nodded slowly. "Everyone. Everyone I know now … or knew once." His throat seemed to close up. "The list is long, Diana. So very long."

Wonder Woman stared at him. "Who?" she asked again, more firmly.

Superman grimaced, and then nodded slowly, drawing a shaky breath. "Lois. She's first. I suppose that's obvious."

Diana nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Of course it would be Lois.

"And, well, of course, Ma, and Pa."

He squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment, he forced in another breath. "Then there's Lana and Pete. Their two-year old son, Clark, the one they named after me. Other people from Smallville that I know, folks that I grew up with. And then I see people from here, from Metropolis. Jimmy, and Perry. Lois's sister, Lucy. All the STAR labs people. All the New Kryptonians. Next door neighbors at our apartment. The guy I buy coffee from every morning. The newsstand guy….Co-workers, in-laws, friends, acquaintances."

He stopped for a moment, as if summoning strength to continue.

Wonder Woman nodded at him, her chest tightening. "I'm listening."

Superman drew a deep breath. "Conner is there, dying, slowly. And Kara… both of them. And I can't stop it. I can't save them. I can't save anyone!"

He gritted his teeth and shook his head hard in a jerky motion before gearing himself up to keep going.

Wonder Woman prevented herself from comforting him, knowing that if she took a step toward him, he would stop speaking.

Superman licked dry lips, not looking at her. "Lex appears too, oddly enough. I know. His is a particularly gruesome death." He shuddered. "Even Krypto is there. God, what happens to him! His yelps …"

He stopped again, and fought against the lump in his throat, as if willing himself to continue.

Wonder Woman bit her lip hard as she watched him. Superman went on after a few moments of internal struggle. "And ... and then ... Bruce. …and then Bruce. Oh Diana. I …"

He stopped again, for a very long moment, and when he resumed, his voice was so controlled it no longer sounded like his own.

"And J'onn. And Hal. Wally. Plastic … Atom, Ollie, Dinah, the whole League. Reserves, everybody. And … Donna is there."

Wonder Woman raised her eyes, and Superman looked almost apologetically at her.

"Yes. And even … Cassie. And Artemis …a little later."

He swallowed as he remembered. It was obviously getting harder for him to continue. He didn't want to continue. Wonder Woman didn't want him to continue either. But he had to.

"Go on," Wonder Woman said, her own voice controlled.

Superman gritted his teeth again, but his voice was quiet. "Queen Hippolyta. I'm sorry, Diana, I'm sorry. Barbara. Alfred. Dick. Jason. Tim."

Wonder Woman shook her head at him. How could he be apologizing? As if it were his fault?

But Superman sighed out a deep breath of sorrow, and simply went on. "And there are others: Jay Garrick, and Alan Scott, and Power Girl, well, the entire JSA, really. And those who've already gone. Barry, and Arthur. Wives and husbands and children of members too. And then … then all of the Titans come next. The Outsiders. The other teams. The Legion of Super-heroes. Other heroes I've worked with, and called friends."

He took another breath. "Near … near the end I sometimes see … my Kryptonian parents, Jor-El and Lara."

Superman squeezed his eyes shut again, very tightly. "People I've been able to save in the past. The people I haven't. Bruce. Jimmy. Lois"

He paused a very long time. "You." His voice was very soft.

For a long moment, except for the whisper of the wind, stark silence reigned on the roof.


	28. Chapter 28

"I … see," Wonder Woman said finally, her voice a shadow of itself.

"I see why you…" She shook her head, then began to speak again, "All right. All _right_. But Kal, as horrid as these dream scenes are, they are just that: dreams. And death happens. It's a fact of life. You know it. I know it. I'm not saying it's easy, or fair. But these ones, these deaths you watch in your dreams, they aren't real."

Superman looked at her, eyes weary, haunted, before he said, "Don't you see, Diana?

They're becoming real. Lois died, Jimmy too. Then Bruce. Then all the New Kryptonians. And countless civilians. Its only a matter of time for the others."

Wonder Woman looked intently at Superman, "They're only dreams, Kal."

Superman only nodded, face bleak. "But they're coming true, Diana. And I can't stop it. I can't save anyone."

A humourless smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "And it's so absolutely clear, and so incredibly vivid. So terribly detailed. And I feel so … so completely _conscious_ in them. So awake, so alive, in the worst possible way…because I can't do anything…"

He looked at Wonder Woman helplessly. "I can't tell in the least whether I'm awake or asleep. Not the slightest bit. It doesn't matter if I know they're not real now. They are very real _then_. Real to _me_."

Superman took a deep breath and then continued. "I'm always, ALWAYS so … so helpless in them! No matter how hard I struggle, how desperately I fight, how loudly I scream, or threaten, or bargain, or … or even beg, there's nothing I can do to stop the horror. No matter what I do. Not with all my powers, not with all my strength. I can't do anything to stop it! I can't … Diana, ah, Diana, I can't stop the killing. I can do absolutely nothing, Diana. _Nothing_."

Superman visibly shuddered, his biceps flexing as his hands clenched and unclenched themselves.

Wonder Woman remained silent. She was trying to run through the things that she could do to help. But where was she supposed to begin?

"And then … and then, after all that is done, and everyone I know is … de…gone, I am …" Superman suddenly cut himself off, as if abruptly realizing where he was, and with whom.

Wonder Woman stiffened. There was more? It got worse?

"And then?" she prompted gently and steeled himself for the answer.

But Superman just shook his head, lowering it to stare at his boots. "And then I wake up."

He shrugged, as if he'd merely been talking about a story that he was reporting for The Daily Planet.

Wonder Woman looked at him, gaze level. She didn't miss the way Superman avoided her gaze, or the barest trembling of his hands that Superman was fighting so hard to control.

"No," she said flatly. "You don't."

Superman lifted his eyes, showing regret and then anguish at Wonder Woman's emphatic tone.

"Do you." It was not a question.

Superman did not answer.

Wonder Woman paused just for an instant, and then angled herself, inclining her head to meet Superman's eyes in a level stare. Still Superman said nothing, but it was he who broke the stare, lowering his head to look at the ground.

Wonder Woman let out the breath that she had been holding. "Kal."

Superman continued to find the ground in front of his boots compelling.

Surprising even herself, Wonder Woman reached out to grasp Superman's chin, tilting it up until their eyes met again. The shock in his eyes at her action was clear. "There's more. You need to tell me, Kal. Tell me everything."

Superman stared back at her for a long moment, the pain and terror suddenly so evident in the clouded depths of his usually clear gaze, that even in the darkness surrounding them it nearly caused Wonder Woman to draw herself back away from him. She tensed, preparing that Superman would fly off into the dark sky.

But that didn't happen. Instead, she could just barely hear the words that Superman whispered, "Yes, Diana. There's more."

"Go on," Wonder Woman urged.

Superman inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring, mouth tightening still further, as if readying himself to face Doomsday again. "After everyone I … after everyone … is dead, the dream becomes more … personal."

Wonder Woman frowned. What could that mean? How much more personal could a dream get than being forced to watch the horrible deaths of everyone you knew and loved?

"Tell me," she repeated gently. She watched him take a deep breath.

"The cause of all this suffering seems to be me. I am this incredibly powerful evil being, so evil that I bring suffering to everyone."

He looked sorrowfully at Wonder Woman and continued, "I radiate wave upon wave of … black malice, of vicious, sadistic intent. I can literally feel my own malevolence, like a living, breathing, slimy thing."

Disgust lined his mouth. "It makes my skin crawl. Even now." He shuddered, remembering.

"I can clearly feel my desire to be ruthless, my complete delight in my ruthlessness, my utter satisfaction and pleasure at the suffering being inflicted on the victims. And delight at what I have become." He swallowed, and then, his jaw hardening, he fell silent for a long moment before glancing up at Wonder Woman. "You don't want to hear any more. Trust me."

"Yes. I do," Wonder Woman said immediately, with more certainty than she'd expected.

She shook her head at Superman. "And you need to express it, to get it out, Kal. You need to face it. It's the only way you'll be able to deal with it."

Superman shook his own head. "No. I don't think I do. You've heard enough."

"I don't care about what I've heard. I care about what you need to still tell me."

"I can't."

"You are not going to escape this, Kal," she said forcefully. "You have to face it head on. Tell me."

"I … you don't understand, Diana. I _can't_. You don't …"

When she saw Superman begin to retreat, to withdraw into himself, Wonder Woman knew she couldn't allow that to happen, and she took Superman off guard with her sudden move.

She hugged Superman tightly, whispering in his ear, "Don't run away now, Kal. Tell me. _Tell _me!"

Superman shut his eyes, murmuring "No".

Wonder Woman, feeling a sense of desperation, shook him, "Don't you dare close me out, Kal!"

Then she felt Superman go rigid, with more than tension, and watched as he opened his eyes to stare at her.


	29. Chapter 29

"There is no weakness in what you've told me," Wonder Woman was saying. "And I'm convinced that they are more than dreams."

Superman looked at her, puzzled.

She continued, "No mere dream, nightmare or not, would affect you so deeply. Some deeper elemental force is at play. And I need your permission to call for help."

"Help? Who will you call?"

"I don't really know. My mother, for one. And perhaps, Nightwing – he's been trained by Bruce. But we'll stop it." Then she continued more firmly, her eyes alight with fiery determination. "We'll put an end to it all. I promise you."

Their eyes met.

Superman said nothing, but his face conveyed a universe's worth of telling - pain, gratitude and relief.

"Diana," Superman said, his eyes hardening into chips of blue ice, "_I _vow it. I will never fall to evil, not this new force, or to any other. No matter how powerful, or how much it takes to push back. If it ever controls me completely, then you must do whatever you can to stop me. Use the kryptonite ring I gave Bruce. Don't hesitate to use it on me. Stop me."

Diana nodded but she had no intention of taking this ultimate step until she had explored all possibilities. But she couldn't help but be impressed with the force of will and courage and the sincerity that radiated from Superman.

"Promise me, Diana."

She looked into his eyes. Even in the dark of the night, she could see his eyes. Eyes as clear and blue as the sky on a hot and sunny day. Eyes that demanded no compromise. Eyes that would not relent. The eyes of the man she loved.

"Promise me, Diana."

"I promise, Kal."

Superman let out the breath that he hadn't even been aware that he was holding. "I'm not an island, Diana. Together, we are stronger. Alone, I might break or give in. But with you, I feel as if my own strength, my own willpower is doubled. You give me hope, Diana."

Diana allowed all her love for him to show in the smile she gave him. Superman looked at her and smiled back and it was as if a beam of bright sunlight had suddenly arced down from the heavens to light up the rooftop.

* * *

Nightwing puzzled over different permutations to Wonder Woman's story. He had been the first person she contacted. He was touched by her vote of confidence in him. After all, she hadn't contacted her mother yet, had she?

Wonder Woman would meet Queen Hippolyta only after she was completely reassured that whatever plagued Superman was not of this world.

As he allowed his thoughts to drift across different data points without forcing an analysis, the way Batman had taught him, he lined up the facts on the screen in front of him:

The events had a strange hold over Superman, playing with his mind, building a tempo when he let his guard down in sleep

The force was insidious preying on Superman's subconscious fears and insecurities

Superman had been under mind control before – i. By Dominus, an alien being who preyed on Superman's greatest weakness; his fear of failing the people of Earth; ii. Right before the Imperiex War and iii. By Maxwell Lord

Nightwing sighed. He hoped that the solution did not lie in some supernatural elements or battles with gods. These factors made him uncomfortable. Like his mentor, he was happier dealing with forces that rested on hard data and followed a logical course of events.

As his subconscious mind processed the data, Nightwing realized that there was something nagging him. Superman's dreams were just that – dreams. And dreams were illusions. It made sense that the dreams would revolve around the recent tragic incidents that had affected Superman deeply. And failing his loved ones, failing the people of earth

was a very real fear that Superman had.

What didn't make sense to Nightwing was that Superman projected himself as the evil element in his dream. Gloating over mayhem and destruction and human suffering.

That wasn't very Superman-like at all.

As he thought about it, Nightwing called up every file that Batman had ever created on Superman. Reading through, he hoped to find a clue.

He stopped at the notes Batman had made documenting the effects of Kryptonite on Superman. And then carefully read the paragraph again.

"Jewel kryptonite was made from the remnants of a mountain range on Krypton called the Jewel Mountains. Though no known effect was seen on Superman, it can be used by Kryptonians in the Phantom Zone to project illusions or perform mind control."


	30. Chapter 30

Superman, Nightwing and Wonder Woman were in the Fortress of Solitude. It was one of the very few times that Nightwing had come here and he looked around in amazement. It was a vast cavernous place and filled with artefacts of different worlds and civilizations.

Superman had obviously used Kryptonian technology to design the interiors of the Fortress. There were some rooms that seemed to lead off, one from the other in this cavern that seemed without end. Other rooms with all their contents seemed to be minimized and were displayed as icons on a large door. Nightwing watched as Superman pressed one of the icons and a room filled the space beyond the door. He could only imagine the rooms that the different graphics of the individual icons represented. It was mind-boggling to say the least.

It was Superman's control room for interactions with inhabitants of the Phantom Zone. Before Superman activated the Phantom Zone projector, he turned to Wonder Woman and said simply, "Now."

Nightwing watched as Wonder Woman took the extra precaution of looping her lasso about Superman and holding on to the end. They had agreed that Superman could not expose himself to the control of the Phantom Zone inhabitants, if indeed this theory was true.

Superman flicked a button and stepped back.

Nightwing and Wonder Woman watched closely.

At first, the screen displayed no image – it was blank.

Then the ghostly spectres of the inhabitants of the Phantom Zone appeared on the screen.

Old timers – banished to the Zone before Krypton had exploded, more recent Kryptonians who had turned rogue and were captured by Superman years ago and confined to the Zone, and the most recent of all of them – the New Kryptonians who had been only recently banished to the Zone.

Some were friends – like Zod's son who had had a brief stay with Clark and Lois, Chris Kent and Mon El.

As they gathered in front of the projector, they began to make wild gesticulations at the trio on the other side of the screen. Then their faces began to work convulsively and their mouths formed sentences.

"What's happening?" asked Nightwing.

"They are talking, but I haven't yet switched on the sound. I'm waiting for one more person to join them," said Superman.

Just as he spoke, a young man walked up to the projector and smiled. It was a smile that made the hair rise on the nape of Nightwing's neck. Something about his smile was so familiar.

Diana watched closely too. She saw the young man at the same time that Nightwing did. And she noted that his eyes were a brilliant blue – clear and bright.

Superman moved forward and flicked the switch for sound.

"Hello, Superman," the young man said, speaking clearly, his voice being picked up by the projector with the other voices fading into the background. And he smiled again.

"Kern," Superman bit out. "I see the Zone has been treating you well."

"Yes, I don't miss Earth at all," Kern responded, with another smile. "You've been kind enough to send me a whole lot of new friends and the stories they tell me are very entertaining."

Mon El watched and listened to the interaction between Kern and Superman. He wanted to help in whatever way he could, but how and what?

"You don't look very well, Superman. And why are you all tied up? Who is that young man with you? And that really sexy lady? Are you playing some kinky games and need some ideas from me?" Kern let his eyes roam over Diana's body slowly.

Superman felt his anger build, but he needed to keep his emotions under control. "I know what you've been up to, Kern," he said, "and you need to stop. It's obvious Luthor is working with you."

Luthor! Of course! The same thought struck Nightwing and Wonder Woman at the same time and they exchanged meaningful glances at each other. He had to be involved.

Kern laughed – a sinister laugh. "Good try, Superman. Tell you what…Send me that delightful woman to help me pass the time, and I'll think about stopping. Oh, the things that I could teach her."

Superman calmly said, "Where's the Jewel Kryptonite, Kern? Tell me where it is."

"Hah! Not very polite, are you? You don't say please."

"Kern, I don't believe that there's any part of me in you. How could you and Connor be so different?"

"That loser. He just sucked up to you and you adopted him and threw me aside like some garbage. I was saved by Luthor."

"That's not true. I didn't even know you existed until you attacked Batman."

"Who died in any case. If you had left me alone, he would have been dead earlier. You wasted time."

Superman swallowed the anguish and the anger that came to the fore at this remarkably callous statement.

Mon El pushed himself in front of the projector. "Superman," he said, "I can help. When I was on Earth and you were away at New Krypton, I realized that there is another way to communicate with inhabitants of the Phantom Zone. While we need this projector to enter or exit the Zone, we're not limited to it any more to just talk and be heard."

Superman was startled. "Why didn't you tell me, Mon El?"

"There was no time. All of the events happened so fast and I thought that there would be no need. But I've seen Kern and some others use this method of communication."

"How?"

"The communication network set up by New Krypton and that has responders on Earth is made up tenkane – the same Kryptonian material used to make this projector. Zod and Allura used some redundant space craft to obtain tenkane. The network responds to voice commands anywhere within the earth's stratosphere and you can communicate with any Kryptonian anywhere. It was necessary for such a device because so many of your compatriots could fly – the inventors received the Science Coucil's Award, in fact."

"How's that I don't know anything about it?"

"You were never in the Science Guild or you would have known about it. Your job was always in the Militia Guild and since you never needed to, you may never have realized that Kryptonians could use it to talk to each other on Earth too. It's a telepathic channel and can only be activated by a Kryptonian."

Superman's mind processed this information rapidly. He recalled what he knew of Kryptonian history and geography. Tenkane had been mined in the Jewel Mountains on Krypton. In fact, tenkane was the Kryptonian name for the jewel like element that had been mined. Tenkane was Jewel Kryptonite.

Kern saw the realization dawn on Superman's face and laughed out loud. "It is so easy, Superman. You took so long to realize it. A few days more and you would have been completely de-stabilized. Completely mine."

"Explain."

"So simple. Even a Terran child would understand. I used to activate the tenkane from the Zone. I'm Kryptonian, remember, thanks to you. I would begin the process of controlling you with my thoughts, of bending you to my will. But you resisted at first. But you were weakening. It was so easy to take control of you, of your mind…a little longer and you would have been unable to think coherently, to respond as an individual. You would soon have been like a pet beast, ready to do whatever I wanted."

Nightwing turned his back to the scene for a minute and activated the JLA communicator.

Green Lantern was on duty and answered. "Yes, Nightwing?"

"We need your help, GL. Can you quickly use your power ring to find any substance made from Kryptonian material, it's called tenkane and has a jewel like look and feel? Find it and collect it in a lead lined box for Superman, please."

"On it. Be right back."


	31. Chapter 31

They were in the JLA satellite. Superman was still bound with Wonder Woman's lasso. Green Lantern's power ring had identified the traces of tenkane and he had now collected it all in a large lead lined box.

Superman wanted to throw the box into the sun. But he would need help. Wonder Woman could only go part of the way with him. So he had decided to fly at super speed with the box right through the sun.

He'd do that after he got the all clear from Nightwing and Green Lantern. Nightwing was using Batman's old machine to verify that it was all gone.

Finally, he'd use the Toyman's beetles to check for microscopic particles of tenkane. Till then, Wonder Woman's lasso held Superman.

While the clean-up operation was underway, Superman cleared up the mystery of Kern. Luthor had obtained another DNA sample from Superman, somehow. And had used the entire sample to clone this version of Superman. He had learned from the Connor experiment and hadn't added any other DNA to the clone. Kern was a clone of Superman, identical in every way physically. It was his soul that was corrupt. And Luthor had encouraged the evil to grow and fester, fostering a hatred in Kern for Superman.

Neither Superman nor Batman knew that Kern existed until Kern had attacked Batman who had been on a case involving Luthor. Batman had called Superman for help and one thing led to another, with both agreeing that Kern should be banished to the Phantom Zone while they figured out how to redeem him. The unresolved question was how had Lex Luthor obtained a second sample of Superman's DNA?

With Kern safely banished to the Phantom Zone, it wasn't necessary to tell anyone else, not the other members of the JLA and especially not Connor.

Green Lantern left Superman and Wonder Woman in the JLA watchtower and headed back to earth for some much needed rest. They would handle monitor duty as long as they were there. Which would be until Nightwing gave the all clear signal.

* * *

Wonder Woman looked at Superman, still bound in her lasso and a rueful smile crossed her face.

Using the lasso would be an unfair advantage, she thought to herself, and perhaps Kal wouldn't appreciate it. She turned away to look out over the horizon of the moon, thinking about her love for Kal and how different it was from her love for Bruce.

She was so deep in her own thoughts, that she missed hearing the "All Clear" words that Nightwing said over the JLA com-link.

"Diana," said Superman softly, breaking into her thoughts. "What are you thinking about? I need you to release me from the lasso."

Startled, Wonder Woman looked at him.

Superman continued, watching her face carefully, "Nightwing just announced that it was all clear."

Nodding, Wonder Woman gave a quick flick of her wrist, releasing the lasso coiled around Superman's body. As she restored it to its normal place at her hip, she turned to the JLA monitor screens around them, saying, "Well, that's the end of this mission, Kal."

Superman closed the gap between them, and took her hands in his, turning her to face him, his clear blue eyes staring into her gray-blue ones.

"Diana, thank you for not giving up on me."

"That's what friends do, Kal."

"I thought I was going crazy. If you hadn't turned up when you did…If you hadn't…I would have found a way to end the madness…"

Wonder Woman didn't want to think of Superman hurting himself. But she did want him to know that he had hurt her when he had closed her out, had not shared his pain with her… So she said, "But I'll never forgive you for not telling me in the first place, Kal. If ever you thought of me as your friend, then the time to let me was now. Not let me find out on my own."

"I have no excuse, Diana. I've just been so mixed up since Lois and Bruce died. I didn't know what to do."

"You didn't think I was hurting too, Kal? That I needed someone to talk to? To share my own grief with?"

Superman was taken aback at the hurt in Wonder Woman's voice. Had he truly been so blind to her pain? Perhaps he had.

He had been wallowing in self-pity and guilt and had almost damaged a relationship that was precious to him. He should have realized that she needed comforting about Bruce too.

"Diana, you have my promise. I won't close you out again. And I will ask for help from you when I need it. Cross my heart." As he spoke, Superman allowed his fingers to trace a small cross over his chest.

Wonder Woman bit back a smile. Keeping her voice stern, she said, "I'll hold you to it, Kal." _Oh Kal_, she thought giving in to her innermost feelings for a moment, _If you continue to lock yourself away from me like this, you will break my heart_.

Impulsively, she closed the gap between them with a small hug, clasping Superman tightly to her body for the briefest of moments, whispering in his ear, "Don't do that to me again, ever."

"I'll need your help to keep my promise. I've been holding back on so many emotions for so long, am so used to doing things on my own, that I don't know when I'll do it again."

"What do you mean, doing things on your own?" Wonder Woman was curious enough to ask.

"It's just that Lois was easy to talk to but she never really understood the challenges of my life as Superman. So I learned early on in our relationship never to talk to her about the difficulties or the down sides. It was also a way for me to protect her from worry and anxiety. She cared about me, she really did, Diana."

"You must miss her." It was more of a question than a statement, but Wonder Woman hoped it didn't sound that way.

"I did, at first. I had grown so used to having her around me, all the time. And she distracted me. And in the beginning, things were so good between us…"

Wonder Woman wasn't sure she wanted to hear just how good things had been between the man she loved and woman he loved. But she sensed that Superman needed to talk, so she merely said, "and then?"

"…then Lois began to be insanely jealous of my time away from her, with the JLA and we began to have big arguments every time I had to go off on an official mission. I began to spend more and more time away from her. Reducing our conversation to a bare minimum…keeping things between us on a very basic level."

Wonder Woman had to use every last bit of her Amazon training to keep herself from blushing as she realized exactly what basic level Superman was talking about. She had to end the conversation before he began to talk about how he had made love with Lois. She didn't think she could be that compassionate and listen dispassionately while he described their passion for each other.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she swiftly walked to the tele-porter. "Kal, I need to participate in a PR event for the Women's Shelters that I am patron of. I'll catch you later."

Superman watched her go in amazement. Wonder Woman had never ever cut him off.

What was wrong with her?


	32. Chapter 32

Superman watched Wonder Woman as she brought the routine JLA meeting to an end. She was behaving strangely. Over the last three weeks, he had made attempts to talk to her or meet her but she either had only a few moments to spare for him or had had to rush off to some event somewhere.

If he didn't know her better, he could have sworn that she was avoiding him. Why? He had had enough time on his own to know that while he had loved Lois, and sincerely hoped that she had been happy while she was married to him, his own feelings for Diana had deepened over the years.

Camouflaged as a warm and steadfast friendship, the bond between them had only grown. He hoped that Diana felt the same way, too. He thought she did. But he had to take it carefully with her. His impatience the first time they had met had scared her off…had veered the relationship and changed his life forever.

Now he had another chance. _Steady, Clark. _He told himself. _Steady. Pretend that she's a new cow to milk, just like Pa taught you. Gain her confidence first, approach her from the right side, gently, make sure she doesn't kick you. Now…_

"Superman?" "Superman?"

He pulled himself out of his reverie. Green Lantern was staring at him with the oddest look on his face.

"Did you say something?"

"Say something? I've been talking to you for some time now. I know you can hear me, but were you listening?"

Superman thanked his Kryptonian parents for sending him to earth where he had developed super-hearing and super-memory. In less than a second, in less than the time it took to blink, his super-brain had processed the sensory information of the last few minutes and identified the statements Green Lantern had made.

The room had emptied around them, but confidently, Superman began to respond to Green Lantern, "If you're talking about Jarra in Sector 389, it's a very primitive planet. They have their own indigenous super-hero called…"

* * *

In the dining area leading off from the JLA's main Council Room, Wonder Woman and Black Canary were chatting over coffee and milk.

Black Canary's beautiful, winged brows lifted slightly as she said, "Oh?"

"Dinah, I'm afraid Ollie is going to hurt you again, which is just about the last thing you need right now, I should imagine."

Black Canary said in a tight little voice, "Is it so impossible to imagine that Ollie might genuinely intend to keep his promises?"

Wonder Woman's reply was blunt in its honesty. "Ollie has no previous track record of keeping his promises, Dinah. We've had this conversation before."

"I know that. He's told me himself that I shouldn't trust him."

"Well then..." Wonder Woman spread her hands flat upon the table in front of her. "You see why I am concerned?"

"I can assure you, Wonder Woman, that I have no intention of allowing myself to be hurt by Oliver Green."

Wonder Woman said sadly, "I see I've become Wonder Woman to you again."

Black Canary didn't smile.

"You don't know what you look like when you're with Ollie," Wonder Woman said. "You glow."

Black Canary bit her lip.

"It's a dangerous look," Wonder Woman continued. "A woman who looks like that is capable of doing all kinds of foolish things."

"Are you saying that I look the way you look when you are with Superman?" Black Canary asked politely.

Wonder Woman felt her lips twist into a wry smile. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"It is to me and the rest of the Leaguers."

Black Canary looked up and met Wonder Woman's clear, unwavering eyes. Something in them compelled her to say, "Oh Diana, Superman's in love with you, too."

Wonder Woman frowned. "Nonsense. Superman and I have been friends forever. You've probably made a mistake about the nature of his affection."

"No, I have not."

"You're mistaken," Wonder Woman repeated. "You must be."

"It is as clear as glass to everyone but the two of you," Black Canary said. "Ollie told me all about it. He said they were all in love with you at first. He and Arthur and Hal and Wally and Bruce, but that you never had a thought for anyone but Clark. Ollie said he didn't think that it had ever occurred to you that the rest of them were flesh and blood. And then Clark married Lois. Everyone knew what it did to you."

Wonder Woman stared at her, appalled. "I married Bruce," she said finally.

"And were you happy?" Black Canary asked.

They gazed into each other's eyes, two women who had quite suddenly and unexpectedly opened their hearts to each other.

"In a way," Wonder Woman said, "In way, I was happy."


	33. Chapter 33

Clark Kent stalked through the long corridors that linked the cubicles of The Daily Planet, unsmiling.

He'd finished filing his latest story and was at a loose end. As had been happening lately, when unoccupied, his thoughts flew to Diana. Oblivious to the many ladies on the floor who cast flirtatious looks his way, Clark wished he knew what Diana was doing. It would be so easy to use his super-vision, but he didn't feel that it was entirely the correct thing to do.

He missed the arch look of Kadia who was still single, and had no current boyfriend, and now, after Lois's demise, had been unrelenting in her determination to snare Clark for herself. Clark fleetingly admitted to himself that Kadia's charms were exceedingly tempting but he had no desire to follow up on the invitation.

He clenched and unclenched his fists in a restless manner, nodding absently to those he passed, who eyed him with speculation.

No doubt word of his nomination for the Pulitzer Prize for his story exposing the paybacks (made by arms manufacturers) to top defense personnel in UNSC nations had already traveled throughout the office and possibly the entire building as well.

He pushed through the revolving doors of the lobby and strode out onto the street. His thoughts were completely taken up by Diana. Moving quickly into the shadows of the next building, he walked behind a dumpster which hid him for an instant.

Superman flew out from behind a dumpster, startling passers by, who immediately rushed up to the dumpster to see what had drawn him there. Within moments Superman was flying towards JLA Satellite.

The fresh crisp air and the bright rays of the sun filled Superman's senses, as always cleansing his thoughts and renewing the life surging through his veins.

As he neared the satellite, he slowed down, then using the space port, entered the large structure. He walked quickly to the bay that overlooked the milky way, a sparkling stream of celestial bodies and entered the observation room, slipping into the chair that looked out over a glass window.

Superman breathed deeply. Calm poured over him. Though he had his own Fortress, this spot in the JLA satellite was one he thought of as his own. Through the years it had never failed to imbue him with a sense of peace. He'd wondered, in his more imaginative moments, if this was because he was a child of the stars. A distant planet in another galaxy?

Sitting here had always soothed his soul. When he was lonely after the death of Pa Kent, or when he longed for affection and not admiration or awe from his friends. When he was confused by the vagaries of the minds of women or when he was seeking to understand the death of a home he had never known, or the devastating loss of a friend.

And countless times in between.

The mystic lights in the night sky captured his heart as nothing else ever had.

Except for….

Had it been almost a year since his wife's death? Absently, he twisted and twirled his thumbs together. How swiftly the days had vanished. The stab of sorrow her name had once brought to his heart had dimmed with the passage of time.

Odd. The pain of Lois's loss had faded but so too had the joy of their time together. He could recall her image well enough. His super-memory didn't fail him. Lois was as he had always known her. Tall and slender, skin like cream, hair dark as the night, sparkling eyes, feisty grin…

But try as he might, he couldn't recall the love they shared or the warm surge of feeling that used to rush through him each time he pictured her face.

Why could he not remember? Guilt and frustration surged through him. For so long, the pain was too sharp to bear and he'd tried not to think of her. Now, he could not call her to mind at all.

Oh, his brain processed the memory, it was his heart that failed.

For so long, he had made Lois his only love. Unbidden, catching even a Superman unawares, came another image. Tall and striking, with a resolute expression and sparks that flashed in gray-blue eyes.

_Diana._

Lois was a long-ago moment in his life. A moment perfect and unique and preserved forever in his soul.

Diana was here and now and he could no longer deny the powerful attraction he'd always felt for her. Need no longer deny it.

It wasn't the pure simplicity of the love he'd shared with Lois.

This was altogether different. Indefinable. Inexplicable. And it tugged at something deep within him.

"Diana," He breathed aloud her name as he stared into glass in front of him, half expecting to see her face gazing back through it, her eyes sparkling in the blackness of space.

"Kal"

He turned, almost jumping out of the chair in shock. Did he have some unknown super-power to conjure his image into reality? To actually wish Diana here and then have her appear….

He stared at her in confusion.

"Diana. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I'm here on monitor duty. You came in so quietly, I almost missed seeing you, but was alerted by the log."

Of course, Superman had forgotten that all entries and exits were automatically logged by the security system. Body morphs were used to identify the heroes. It was another legacy from Bruce.

"I came here to think."

Was Superman closing her out again? Diana didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to nag him. She didn't have that right. Not yet, at any rate. Her features did not betray her thoughts. Now, she merely let her eyes drink in the sight in front of her.

"Diana." The quiet voice broke through her thoughts. "Diana."

"Kal," she responded huskily, unaware that her voice had changed.

"Don't look at me like that. I…."

"Look at you like what? I don't know what you mean."

Or perhaps she _did _know. Diana didn't move. She just continued to stare at him, her head to the side, her hands at her sides, those expressive eyes piercing, and faintly questioning.

A storm churned inside him. In his heart. His soul. And then everything came crashing down around him.

She was so beautiful, Superman thought. Then he surprised himself by doing what he did next.

There was a low vibration of sound. A sound of need. A sound of anguish. It was her name. Muffled against her lips. Her _lips._

Strong hands closed around her waist. He caught her up against him; her breasts registered warmth and the hardness of his chest. She longed to reach up, to twine her arms around him in turn, to run her hands across his broad shoulders.

But she didn't quite dare, for this was her first taste of Kal's desire. Hera help her, her first real taste of Kal.

It seemed so impossible, so improbable. Kal was kissing her. _Her_.

She had dreamed of it. Imagined the thrill of Kal's lips warm upon her own…Wondered where it would be.

It wasn't exactly their first kiss, they had shared a few over the years that they had been friends, and one very memorable one which had scared her with its intensity. But it was a first kiss in the sense that she wanted it as much as Kal, and the feelings that ran deep within them both were suddenly allowed to reign free.

And so, this _first_ kiss of theirs did not disappoint.

She felt as if she were tumbling. Floating. The sensations were incredible. Intense. Instinct was her guide. Her feelings were her guide. It was as if some powerful force had taken over her body. Tilting her head back ever so slightly, she parted her lips, granting him permission, unwittingly deepening the kiss.

When his tongue touched hers, a little shock zinged throughout her body.

It seemed so right, so natural. She wanted to cry out when his mouth left hers. She felt the flutter of his breath across her skin, the pressure of his lips against her cheek. But then his mouth returned. His hands, strong and warm, caught her up against him. His lips ground against hers, harder, conveying a sense of hunger she didn't fully comprehend.

Nor did she care.

Ah Aphrodite, it felt so good.

The world seemed to cave in all around her.


	34. Chapter 34

Abruptly, Superman released Wonder Woman. Pushing her apart from him, he glared at her now with equal fervor as he had used in kissing her.

Bemused, Wonder Woman stared at him. What had she done wrong?

"We need to talk first, Diana"

"Talk, Kal? Talk about…"

"You. Me. Bruce. Lois."

"All at once," asked Wonder Woman, touching her finger to her lips. They felt bruised and no doubt they would be. Wishing she knew how to calm Superman down, wishing she knew what had brought on this sudden change, wishing she knew how to get him to kiss her again.

Superman locked his gaze with Wonder Woman's. All the hazy feelings of the kiss were

burned instantly away when she saw his blazing look. She had not expected this.

"_How could you have married Bruce? How could you have done that to me?"_

The words were spoken with such intense, concentrated fury that they struck her like a blow. Wonder Woman sucked air into her lungs and tried to form a reply.

She didn't answer him. She couldn't.

Instead, she confronted Superman's burning blue gaze.

"I needed a husband." She managed to say in a low voice, "Bruce was available. You were not."

Superman shut his eyes to hide them from her.

"Rao." He said the word as if it were a prayer for help.

Then he thrust his hand to push the curl of his forehead away in such a familiar gesture that it sent a shiver of desire through Wonder Woman.

"Rao. Diana!"

There was a white line around his mouth, always a bad sign with Superman, who rarely had to struggle to keep control. "Why?"

His voice was anguished.

Wonder Woman's stomach was in a knot. She had never thought that Superman would feel like this.

"What I want to know is"—Superman's voice measured each word precisely—"_why... did... you... marry... Bruce?"_

Wonder Woman looked steadily at Superman.

"My mother's vow left me with no choice, Kal! I had to marry soon. Find a husband quickly. My gods demanded it of me. My people depended on me. My mother needed it of me. I had to marry _someone, _and Bruce was available."

She added, with some of her own bitterness finally coming to the fore, "You were married to Lois, if you recall."

Superman's looked penetratingly at Wonder Woman. "Why didn't you tell me about this vow?"

"And what would you have done? Divorced Lois to marry me?" she asked bitterly. "And spent the rest of your life regretting it? How could I do that to you?"

"So you decided to tell Bruce and leave me out of it?"

That was it then. That she and Bruce had never revealed to anyone, not even to Superman, the circumstances of their marriage. It had been Bruce's only request, one she had gladly agreed to and even now, did not regret. She only hoped that Superman would understand.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes never leaving his face, she told him about her mother's vow, about Zeus' lust for her, about Hera's demand, about the different gods who had wooed her, of how she had despaired meeting so many suitors and finding them unsuitable, of how time had been running out, of how Ares had almost raped her.

She watched his face closely as she told her story, relieved now to finally get it all out into the open, to finally share with him what she had shared only with Bruce. Watched him blanch as the words swept over him, watched his features change, the hard lines of his face metamorphose into pain, watched as he raised anguished eyes to her own, and held his gaze with hers.

Her eyes skewered him to his soul. "Would it have changed things if you had known?"

"No," he said simply, "but it would have helped me live with hope."

Superman turned abruptly away and went to the glass window. He stood there with his back to her, staring out into the dark.

She could sense, could see the tension in his shoulders right. It was surprising how wide those shoulders had felt under her hands just minutes ago.

He said without turning around, "And how did Bruce take it? Your reasons for marrying him?"

She replied in a steady voice, "Bruce was happy. He made a wonderful husband. And never let me feel unwanted."

At that Superman swung around to face her.

His spit-curl had slipped forward over his forehead once again, and he looked a little lost.

"Bruce wasn't stupid," she heard him say forcefully. "He had to know he was a winner when you married him."

"So was I, Kal," she said. "Bruce didn't need to marry, didn't want to. He had his own reasons which he shared with me. But he was good enough to know that I needed him and I'll never be able to repay his generosity."

"Oh Diana," he said.

He continued, "Was he good to you?"

"Yes."

"And he loved you?"

She said slowly, "I have always thought that he loved me."

Superman began to walk back towards Wonder Woman.

The white line had faded from his mouth which was now set in pain, not in anger. "I almost went berserk when I learned you were going to marry Bruce," he said with difficulty. "I couldn't understand it. I had no idea about your mother's vow."

"Surely it would have been a reasonable to expect that there was a reason," she said.

"I just didn't think..."

"No, Kal, you didn't."

Superman shut his eyes. Wonder Woman watched him.

Silence.

When finally Superman spoke it was in a quiet voice from which all emotion had been expunged. "Diana. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

She looked at him evenly. Then she said, "There's nothing to forgive, Kal. You didn't know."

Superman opened his eyes to meet Wonder Woman's gaze, saying quietly, "Diana? Can we begin again? Please?"


	35. Chapter 35

Wonder Woman walked up to Superman and gently placed her hand upon his arm. "Oh Kal," she said, "we can begin over, but the memories will always be with us."

He raised her hand to his lips, kissing it, searing it briefly with heat, setting her pulse racing. "Diana. If only you knew what it did to me to know that you and Bruce were together."

"Sshh, Kal. It must have been how I felt to see you with Lois."

"I think I knew I loved you a long time ago, Diana. Then, when I thought there was no hope for us, I settled for Lois. And buried my feelings for you deep within myself. I thought that I was happy. But your news that you were going to marry Bruce almost killed me."

"Kal…"

"Bruce knew. He guessed my feelings for you. Lois suspected. I was the only fool who kept denying it."

"So was I a fool, too, Kal. If only I had been more mature, wiser when we first met, I wouldn't have thrown away the chance of having all your love. I don't feel good admitting that there were times when I was hard pressed to be nice to Lois. And I used to be jealous of her, too."

At that, Superman gathered Wonder Woman into his arms. "We have another chance now."

Wonder Woman smiled. She arched into Superman's embrace and wound her arms about his neck. And when his mouth found hers, she opened to his kiss and surrendered herself to the feelings that swamped her. He was big and broad and hard with muscle. She knew that. But his lips, though demanding, were warm. He was forceful and strong, the most powerful man she knew. And yet it was that his gentleness that drew her.

Superman's mouth moved over hers and compelled her to respond. His tongue traced the curve of her lips, the corners where they joined, and she let out a hungry little sigh.

Then one of his hands cupped her face and he somehow teased her lips apart. Without warning, his tongue slid inside her mouth and at once everything spun out of control.

Every least portion of Wonder Woman's body came alive in a way she'd never before experienced. Her blood ran faster, her skin burned hotter, her heart beat faster. With every stroke of his tongue something leapt to life in her belly, something sweet and tantalizing and completely overwhelming.

With a strength that surely came from her Amazon training, she pulled away from the addictive power of Superman's kisses, saying, "Kal, we should take this a little slower, maybe?"

Superman's clear blue eyes looked at her – something close to pain reflected in them, for just an instant, before he said, "What do you mean, Diana? I've waited a very long time for you, to able to love you freely…take what slowly?"

_Sweet Aphrodite, Diana, what's holding you back?_ Wonder Woman thought to herself. _This is Kal, here, in front of you. You're both unattached, you're both free to explore, and enough time has passed since…._

"Diana?"

Superman saw the instant she made up her mind. The almost imperceptible shake of her head, the compressed lips as if she'd bitten down on the words. The movement of her throat as she swallowed them. She straightened, lifted her chin.

"Maybe this isn't a good time."

"No?"

Wonder Woman took a step backward. Superman followed. It wasn't rational, it wasn't smart, but he couldn't stop himself.

Superman ached for a confrontation, a release from the restlessness that had driven him to the JLA satellite…He'd hoped to gain some semblance of control over himself, and maybe he would have succeeded, if Wonder Woman hadn't interrupted him.

"Running away again?" he asked, walking toward her, as she continued to walk backwards. He was still one step from her, reaching out, taking her hand, when she tripped.

In slow motion he saw her wildly flailing arms, heard her small startled cry, felt the frantic grab of her hands as she tumbled backward, losing her step for just one moment….dragging him down with her.

They hit the floor hard.

Somehow Superman had managed to end up on the floor side of their tangled bodies, with Wonder Woman half on top and half beside him. And despite his own heartbeat hammering in his ears and the elbow planted in his abdomen, he was instantly intensely aware of the leg nestled between his, and the soft weight of her breasts against his chest.

"Are you all right?" she asked breathlessly.

She scrambled off him, the heavy silk of her hair and the bare skin of her leg dragged slowly across his tightly fitted uniform.

Superman was not all right. He groaned in response to the dual-edged torture.

"I'm sorry. You took all our weight when we fell, and I'm no lightweight. Did I hurt you?"

_Stupid Question, Diana! Hurt him? He's Superman…_ But the thought didn't stop her from checking. She had hurt him before when she and he had trained together, part of it was because her strength was a gift from her gods – magical, part of it was because as an Amazon, she trained hard, keeping her muscles toned…

She was taking no chances.

He felt her moving beside him, heard the soft rustle of her movements as she sat up. And then, she was touching him. Her hands skimmed across his shoulders, up his neck, over his skull. A hoarse sound, part pleasure and part pain, tore from deep in his chest.

"I did hurt you!"

_Constantly. I hurt constantly…_ ran the refrain in Superman's head.

"Where?"

As her fingers probed further around the back of his head, she leaned forward. He felt the airy brush of her lasso against his arm, the whisper of her breath on his face. He inhaled her soft scent until his senses overflowed, and then he opened his eyes and looked directly into hers.

The aching concern in their ocean blue caused something to squeeze tight in his chest, then to unfurl slowly, as if releasing him. For a moment, he was drawn back to their conversation when she had helped him face the demons that Kern had released. But he drew himself back, focused on her now.

"Everywhere," he replied simply. Whatever she read in his answer or his eyes caused her lips to part on a barely audible "Oh."

Her expression softened as the worry dissipated, then intensified as she responded to the message he could no longer hide. He wanted her. He loved her. He needed her. He was sick of fighting it. And the beauty of it all was that he no longer needed to. He was free to demonstrate his love...

But Superman watched in amazement, as Diana turned all non-Amazon on him. All woman…all Wonder Woman…

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Her throaty purr resonated through his body, touching every spot he wanted her to kiss with liquid fire.

"Here?" she whispered, feathering her lips against his chin. Then she opened her soft sweet mouth against his skin and branded him with the delicate slide of her tongue.

Rao, had he really been avoiding this?

Her mouth lifted in a soft smile, and she traced a gentle fingertip across the bridge of his nose, looking into his eyes.

"Silly of us," she smiled.

"Silly of us," he agreed.

Knowing what she was saying. Silly of them to fight their mutual attraction, even after….even when there was no need to….

"Silly of us," he echoed as he slid his hand under the fall of hair that curtained their faces to cup the nape of her neck, to gently but insistently pull her mouth down to his.

Her mouth seemed familiar, and so absolutely perfect under his. He couldn't describe the complexity of emotions tumbling through him as he tasted the smile still on her lips, but he knew whatever he felt transcended physical need. And as he increased his pressure on her nape, he embraced it with all his being.

Their teeth met with a soft chink, hers opened, and the tantalizing sweep of her tongue against his turned him to flame. He plunged deep, tasting her, inhaling her, and her trembling response redoubled somewhere inside him, warning him to slow down. He eased away, drew a ragged breath, but then she slid her hands against his chest, feeling every square inch with her fingertips.

How could he slow down when her soft breathy exhalation sounded so much like relief, as if she'd been needing to touch him as badly as he needed to touch her?

Her fingertips teased a velvet path along the ridge of his collarbone, tentatively traced his pectorals, fluttered over his abdomen. When she pulled his uniform out of his belt and started moving her fingers over his bare skin, he lifted off the ground, giving her the freedom to pull it over his head. Her eyes blazed with heat as she settled herself down beside him, once again, and pressed her lips hungrily into the hollow of his throat.


	36. Chapter 36

_(Warning: Some scenes described in this chapter may be consided mature and hence, inappropriate to read at work, while driving or generally…..)_

In the kind of super-speed motion that Superman was known for, he rolled himself onto his side and her onto her back. He wanted to keep going…to love her as he really wanted to. But he drew a long harsh breath of restraint and reminded himself where they were … and who he was.

Farm boy from Kansas.

Reminded himself of who she was.

Princess of the Amazons.

Definitely not the kind of woman who would welcome his out-of-control body crushing her into a satellite floor…A woman like Diana demanded a five-star seduction, with privacy and pristine sheets, preferably on another planet, with enough time to pleasure every exquisite inch of her body. And when he looked down at that body spread before him in boneless lethargy, her hair fanned around her flushed face, her eyes hazy with desire, he needed to remind himself again.

"You are unbelievably beautiful," he murmured.

How crass that sounded. He wanted original words, ones he'd never used, ones she'd never heard on any man's lips. Ones not yet invented. Perhaps, he'd use Kryptonian with her. The power of that notion stilled him but didn't stun him. He felt it settle, deep and rich. Inevitable. He'd known how it would be with her. That was the very reason he'd avoided her.

Avoided her his whole life. Until just now.

She blew out a soft shuddery breath, and he watched a strand of hair lift on the sigh, then settle against her cheek. He smoothed it away and allowed his fingers to savor her satin warmth, across her cheek, down the side of her throat, just above her heartbeat. A fine tremor rippled through her, and he pressed his palm flush against her skin, wanting to absorb the intensity of her need. Wanting to absorb her. He closed his eyes and waited for the potency of the moment to pass before he touched her again.

He tried for humor. Anything to bring back his famous Super control…

"It's almost killed me, wanting to see what you wear under here." He traced the vee of her uniform with one fingertip.

The corners of her mouth lifted in the smallest smile, "You only had to ask."

"I'm asking now."

With her eyes fixed on his, she slowly pushed her uniform down, allowing it to bunch around her waist and reveal her beautiful body. The words he groaned in controlled reverence weren't romantic or original, but they were definitely Kryptonian, "Caiomhe… Sigal…"

He couldn't stop himself tracing a finger over the dark shadow of one nipple. Her breath hissed in, then out. Beneath the slow stroke of his finger he felt the tremor again, keener this time.

"Caiomhe…" he repeated again, as he palmed the fullness of one breast. Then the other. And the sight of his hands, so big and sure against her fair, alabaster skin was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. His head spun with the image, with the need that throbbed in his veins. For a long jaw-clenched moment he closed his eyes and battled for control.

_Where was his vaunted super-control when he most needed it?_

As if from a great distance he heard her soft entreaty. "Please, Kal."

"Please … what?" he asked. "Please kiss you?"

And he did. Hungrily, on her desire-softened mouth. On the scented luxury of her perfect throat as her head moved to one side. On the creamy rise of her breasts springing free from her tight uniform confines. Then he placed his mouth over one fiercely distended nipple and gently drew it into his mouth, hungrily feeding on the husky sounds of pleasure and approval purring in her throat.

Her hips moved restlessly beside his, her knees lifting, spreading, encouraging. No, he warned himself even as one hand slid lower to stop at her hip. Not here, not now, he told himself as that hand smoothed down her silken thigh, as traced the muscle just above her knee….

So firm, so soft, so warm….

_Enough_, he told himself, retreating, curbing his errant hand. But she wriggled closer and moved her leg against his. The very thought of its smooth length sliding over his thigh, hooking around his hips, caused him to pulse, hot and heavy.

"No", he groaned.

"Yes," she whispered, her blue-grey eyes begging for more as she took his hand and pressed it low against her body. Her damp heat scorched him, even through her uniform. Singed him, even though he had super-skin…

For a long aching moment he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He'd never felt such intense desire, such a deep aching need…

He was dimly aware of another feeling coursing through him…he didn't need to hold himself back. This was Diana! He could show her the complete strength of his passion. He didn't need a red sun simulation….

Then she moved, compulsively, pushing herself against him, seeking his deeper touch. Needing him, telling him she needed him in husky breaths of urgency. With unsteady fingers he tugged her uniform of her body and touched her wet naked flesh.

He stroked her, felt a deep shudder wrack her body. So responsive…

He drew her naked breast into his mouth, suckling hard. Her hands fisted in his hair as if she needed something to hold on to, to save her from falling, and Superman wanted, more ferociously than he'd wanted anything at any other time, to be her anchor and her shelter. He touched her again. Once. And she came apart.

He held her close for as long as he dared, then, with a hand not quite steady, smoothed her tangled hair from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her trembling brow. Finger by finger he opened her fierce grip free of his hair. She hadn't hurt him. But her grip was hard.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she nuzzled into him, sliding her hands down his arms, demurring in a thick sexy voice, "No. I want to touch you. I want to feel you…"

"No. That's enough," Superman hissed through clenched teeth.

It wasn't nearly enough, yet it was too much for the floor of the JLA satellite. The floor of the JLA satellite!

_Super classy, Clark!_

He set her aside, resisted when she tried to snuggle closer. Definitely enough until he could get her into a bed. But his super-thinking wasn't working with her moving half-naked beside him.

With all her perceptions – including time – shattered, Wonder Woman had no idea how long it took her to catch up. Superman really meant what he said. Not enough to her was, apparently, enough for him. Not only had he purposefully put her aside, but now he was putting her back together, pulling her uniform into place, pulling up her bustier. Sitting up. Withdrawing from her scrambling hands.

_What in Gaea's name?_

"Is there a problem?" she asked, not understanding, still spinning a little and curiously dissatisfied despite her release.

"There would be if anyone came by."

(AN: Some of the terms of endearment used in this chapter find their origins in ancient Gaelic)


	37. Chapter 37

_Ohmygod! Ohmygod! __Ohmygod! Ohmygod! __Ohmygod! Ohmygod! __Ohmygod! Ohmygod!__Ohmygod! Ohmygod!_

___Ohmygod! Ohmygod! __Ohmygod! Ohmygod! __Ohmygod! Ohmygod!__Ohmygod! Ohmygod! __Ohmygod! Ohmygod!_

It was a long time before Flash could think coherently again. He was hiding himself in the training room – The Kitchen.

He didn't think that Superman and Wonder Woman had seen him. He'd almost interrupted their hot make-out session on the floor of the JLA satellite.

_The floor of the JLA satellite! ..._

Flash cut off his thoughts abruptly.

If they had noticed the red blur as he whizzed through the monitor room, if they had…

___Ohmygod! Ohmygod! __Ohmygod! Ohmygod!_

_The two heavy weights going at it hot and heavy on the floor of the JLA satellite. The floor of the JLA satellite! Oh, my God! _

He had to stop repeating himself.

_Get a grip on yourself, Wally!_

If they had noticed him, both Superman and Wonder Woman would have been on his case. Mind-wiping him, possibly.

_Oh, my God!_

The images just wouldn't go away!

Wonder woman had been rolling about on the floor, half-naked, touching Superman, begging him to touch her, putting his hand on her. And Superman had been touching her all over. His hands and mouth had been every where.

Wally had taken one look in that shocked moment and instantly gyrated at super speed through the room. Why hadn't he thought of calling out before entering?

_Oh, my God! _

* * *

Dressing hurriedly as she jumped to her feet, Wonder Woman looked beyond Superman to the wall of glass separating the monitor room from the Council Room. It was deserted, but that didn't mean someone couldn't have walked by at any time.

The JLA satellite was accessible to all the Leaguers. And one or two were known for dropping in unannounced.

Green Lantern, for example. Or Flash, who was due to take over Monitor duty from her. So much for her professional reputation!

She wasn't into public exhibitionism. What had gotten into her?

Not Superman. But only because he had stopped. Sure, he'd been turned on – she'd felt him pulsing against her hip – but what man wouldn't be?

Mortification swept through her, and she dipped her head to hide the telltale flush. What she needed here was calm. Collection. Poise. Amazon training. She drew a deep breath and lifted her head.

Superman watched her steadily, looking way too calm and together, considering the circumstances. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

He reached across and lowered her chin with one finger. "Closing your self off from me, Diana."

Wonder Woman lifted her chin instinctively. "You think I—"

She stopped, because he started laughing. "Would you care to share the joke?"

"There's no joke."

He moved closer to her.

Distracted by the amusement warming his eyes, and the way that made her heart thud loud and languorously against her ribs, she missed his intent. She didn't miss his kiss, hard and purposeful on her mouth. He took advantage of her surprise to sweep his tongue languidly against hers. The giddy rush of heat remained long after he released her mouth and rested his forehead against hers.

"Want to return to Clark's apartment?"

Suddenly Diana didn't want to go to a place that Lois had been to with Kal. She wanted no memories this first time.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

He ran a finger gently down the length of her nose, and she felt herself go into meltdown.

The look in his eyes told her that he understood.

"We can hardly check into a hotel can we? How would it look if we asked for a double room at the Marretts?"

"Themyscira House?"

It was his turn to say no.

They spoke again at the same time.

"Diana…"

"Kal…"

"Kal, you go first."

"Diana, there's an extension that I built to my Artic Fortress. I added it only last week. Let's go there?"

Wonder Woman smiled.

* * *

Ares scowled.

His lust for the Amazon Princess had not yet abated. And he still smarted from their last encounter.

He was not very popular currently with either the Amazons or their goddesses after his near rape of Diana. And after the way Diana had rebuffed him, Ares was determined to have his revenge.

_Would she be the same in bed as her mother_, he mused, reflecting back on his role in Queen Hippolyta's rape by Hercules.

The decree of the Moirae had allowed Diana to be courted by any male – god or mortal.. Ares had tried to use brute force with her, but hadn't succeeded.

It was time to use a different approach in this situation with the Princess of the Amazons.

Ares' scheme to kill her mortal husband had worked. It had been a simple matter to approach Hades and release the super-natural creatures. The mortal, Bruce, had seen them as manifestations of his own childish beliefs, schooled as he was in the modern Christian doctrine. Even the other Olympians had been taken in by the sheer daring and subtlety of the whole plot.

Only Zeus had known the truth. Ares knew that Zeus wanted to bed Diana. That was the only reason why Zeus had given his tacit blessing to his schemes. That and Zeus wanted to punish Hera for her interference.

But the death of Diana's husband hadn't had the desired result.

Ares had been angry to note the affection developing between the Amazon Princess and the alien being called Kal El and had known he needed to move fast.

He had convinced Morpehus to help him. To use the wraith known as Kern to help destroy this Kal El who held Diana's affection. Ares had worked on getting Kal El to destroy himself, would have succeeded too, if it hadn't been for Diana's meddlesome interference. And the egotistic Kern's admittance of his culpability.

Ares looked at the Princess and the alien flying toward the coldest spot in the world.

Watched as they entered the alien's hide out.

Watched as they held hands and smiled secretly at each other.

Watched as they whispered words to each other.

Seethed as the Princess raised her hand and gently stroked the alien's cheek.

Fumed as the alien captured the Princess's lips in a deep kiss.

Raged as they began to explore each other's bodies.


	38. Chapter 38

They were still keeping their mutual affinity under wraps. A secret from the rest of the Leaguers. Their very own private moments.

No intrusion from anyone.

Not the JLA. Not Perry White. Not Donna. Not Connor. Not Cassie.

Certainly not Queen Hippolyta.

Just Clark and Diana. Trying their best to have as near a normal relationship before the world came rushing in.

Mostly at Clark's apartment. Because anywhere else wouldn't be as discreet.

Clark liked having Diana around in his apartment. He liked those cool, measured glances she gave him when they talked, and the hot, greedy stares she sent him when they were tangled up in sex.

He liked the sound of her voice. Cool again while they were discussing some point of art or music. Husky when she said his name in the dark.

He loved the way she was unconscious about her nudity.

Even at his desk at The Daily Planet, he could still see the way she'd looked across the breakfast table at him, her feet bare, her hair brushed smooth, her mouth soft and faintly curved in female awareness, comfortable in her own skin. And that earnest look in her eyes as she'd explained to him why they had to handle the Olympians carefully.

They'd spent more than a dozen nights together now, some in her bedroom, some in his, and most usually in a frenzy of hunger he'd come to acknowledge baffled them both.

He loved the way she curled beside him on the nights that they had together, wearing nothing, snuggled under the bed clothes.

Diana overwhelmed him.

* * *

Harmonia, the Naiad Nymph, looked at Ares balefully as she said, "It's not enough that you seduced me. You also attempted to rape my people."

"The Amazons are my people, too," said Ares silkily. "But they seem to forget it. This generation of Amazons has forgotten the links that they have to me. It is my right to do with them what I will."

"Ares, I fell to your charms. I don't think this current Princess of the Amazons will."

"That's why you need to do what I tell you," responded Ares, his eyes glittering red.

"And if I refuse?"

"You cannot refuse," murmured Ares, "You know that you love to please me. And I would be very pleased to have this Amazon Princess in my bed."

"Better I should I die."

"You're an immortal. No, Harmonia, you must do what I tell you now, you know you want to." Then, Ares smiled. It was a smile that Harmonia – the Naiad knew well, that warm, lazy, ingratiatingly sweet smile that lured almost everyone he turned it on. She felt herself melt under its radiance.

Ares knew the effect his smile had on Harmonia. He closed the space between their bodies in one easy movement. He brushed his lips over her temple, her cheek, found her mouth. His kiss was soft and warm, his hand that stroked over her as gentle as the air.

Harmonia sank into the kiss.

What did she care for except for Ares' loving?

* * *

"Earth to Clark. Earth to Clark. Come in, Clark…" Kadia's strident voice shook Clark out of his reverie.

"..eh? Kadia…"

"Say my name again in that sexy manner, Clarkie boy, and you've got me," said Kadia. "Where have you been? Perry wants to meet you. He's frantic."

Clark smiled as he came out of his Diana-reverie. The warmth of that smile showered onto Kadia, who grabbed his hand as began to stand up. She shot him her very best smile in return. "Can you believe that I'm off on vacation tomorrow?"

"I hope you enjoy it."

Kadia kept her eyes on his. "Don't think I will as much as I'd like to."

He skillfully extricated his hand from hers. "You will. Don't think of the office at all. Now, er, excuse me."

Kadia watched him walk away, blew out a wistful sigh.

_Oh God, he was so perfect_, she thought. A beautiful man, in every way. It was perfectly true. It wasn't the looks, his little-boy lost charm, his boring clothes.

He was kind and he was caring. He wasn't some young hot-shot reporter who had a few mega headlines under his belt and had turned arrogant with it. He worked, and worked hard, and had put his personal stamp on every inch his columns. He had integrity, he had…

_Oh well, Kadia, enjoy your vacation! _


	39. Chapter 39

Diana Prince, Agent for the Department of Meta Human Affairs, watched Clark Kent walk up on stage to receive the Pulitzer Prize and smiled to herself.

The last few weeks had been heady ones. And strange new ones. Fitting herself and her lifestyle into Clark Kent's life and apartment and keeping it all a secret.

She was unaware of the appreciative glances that came her way. Unaware that her sober and intelligent gray eyes looked fabulous behind those glasses. In a sexy kind of way. Her full lips quirking in pleasure, her lushly curved body in the trim military style suit. Sensible shoes. Great legs.

Unaware that Gus Donan, the photographer on The Daily Planet had taken a few surreptitious photographs of her. After all, Clark Kent _had_ brought her to the event. Gus' nose for news told him that this foxy lady was sure to be a fixture in Clark Kent's life. He wished that he'd had a chance to meet her before Clark did.

_How did a mousy man like Clark get these hotties?_

First Lois, now this foxy lady.

Something was wrong with the world when real men like Gus Donan lost out.

* * *

Harmonia watched the one they called Kal as he danced with the Amazon Princess. In a little while she would begin to work on her plan.

Clark Kent entered his apartment alone. Diana had had to return to Themyscira House to meet the Council representatives. She'd promised she would come by later. His heart thudded in anticipation.

He flicked the light switch on and stopped in amazement.

There was a woman seated in his armchair, patiently waiting for him. His first thought was that she was lovely. With gorgeous glinting hair and exotic lavender eyes. Her clothes, breezy yellow slacks and blouse set off a slim figure, and her skin was rose-petal smooth.

Clark's second thought was voiced aloud, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

The woman smiled invitingly. She rose gracefully from the armchair and walked, no, glided over to Clark. She wrapped her arms around him and prepared to pull him into a hot, turbulent kiss.

Clark tried to move back but found that he couldn't move. His feet had turned to lead. He tried to prevent himself from kissing the strange woman, but was drawn into the embrace and into the kiss.

"Who are you?" he repeated as she broke contact and moved a little away from him.

"Don't you remember me? We met a few weeks ago and you invited me to get in touch with you if ever I was in Metropolis."

"What's your name? How did you get into this apartment?"

The woman paused for a moment. She seemed uncertain, unsure, then she smiled as she said, "My name is unimportant. As is how I got into this apartment. It's what we do here that should bind us."

As Clark watched in disbelief, her clothes smoothly fell away from her body, revealing a shapely, voluptuous figure beneath.

She gave him a sensuous look, moving forward again to put her hands upon his shoulders.

He tried to pull back. "Don't," he warned. "Don't."

"I'm not going to bite you," she murmured, holding him firmly as she rubbed her breasts against his chest, " Not yet."

Wonder Woman's spine stiffened as an angry blush flooded her cheeks. She forced her hands to remain relaxed instead of gripping the door post in reaction to the lance of pain that stabbed her heart.

Jealousy was not a sensation she liked. It surged within her now, blazing with a dominance that shocked her.

Great Mother Gaea! Her hands fisted at her sides even as her heart slammed down to her toes. Nobody two-timed Diana of the Amazons. Nobody played her for a fool. She wanted to lunge forward, rip the wanton's eyes out, then finish up by scooping Kal EL's cheating heart right out of his chest and tossing it overboard as food for Poseidon's creatures.

All that held her back was a thin, vibrating strand of pride. She wouldn't let him know he had hurt her. So she sucked the hurt in, tossed her head and strolled toward them as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Good evening, Kal. I'll just get my things and you can carry on playing."

Clark didn't respond. He was too busy kissing the woman in his arms who was wearing nothing. Nothing at all.

"Clark, I would never have expected this of you," Diana tried again.

No response. Only the sound of kissing.

_If that was the way he wanted to play it!_

Diana turned around and flew away.


	40. Chapter 40

Clark dimly registered Diana's arrival, her displeasure, her departure.

And his inability to respond to her. It was unbelievable.

He was still in the clutches of this strange woman. Not that he was enjoying be felt up by her. He wasn't. But truth be told, he was a man and he had normal male responses. He didn't blame Diana for walking away.

But he wished she hadn't done that. He needed her help.

Her mouth was working slowly over his. She was touching him every where. Stripping off his jacket, his shirt, his tie, his belt.

His belt?

_Diana! I need help. Come back, please! Diana! _

The stroke of fingertips over flesh, the warmth of breath mingling. Reluctantly, his mouth met hers as the kisses deepened.

But he wanted more than excitement, more than desire. He wanted love. And from somewhere deep within him, he found the ability to resist this strange woman. Resist responding to her caresses, her kisses, her terms of endearment.

"Diana," he murmured, "Diana."

And found himself suddenly alone. The woman had been wrenched off his body by an angry Amazon.

Her lasso neatly tied around the body of the woman, her blue-gray eyes glittering, Wonder Woman rasped, "Who are you?" Then she inhaled deeply. "I smell the elemental trace of ichor, of the gods. Who are you?"

"My name is Harmonia," the woman responded, trying to free herself from the confines of the lasso.

"Harmonia? Ares's Naiad Nymph? What are you doing here?"

"I'm attracted to this man here and I wish to bed him."

"You lie."

"I cannot lie with the lasso around me. You know that, Princess."

"What does Ares want?"

"I thought that that was obvious. You"

Diana's face registered the shock Clark knew he must be feeling.

"Ares still wants me?" she said.

Clark didn't like the tone of her voice.

"Yes," affirmed Harmonia. "Now, fly to him, while I am forced to remain content with this one here."

Clark didn't like what he was hearing.

"Fly to Ares?" asked Diana.

"No, I don't think so," said Clark.

"From what I saw it's a wonder that you can think at all," said Diana rounding on him, her eyes flashing.

Clark winced. He certainly didn't want Diana mad at him. And it wasn't even his fault.

"I couldn't move, Diana. I just couldn't move. It was like I was in some awful grip, I tried, believe me, I tried…." Clark knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it. He needed, just needed Diana to understand.

"I didn't see you trying very hard."

"I did, I did. But it was like I couldn't move, just couldn't move at all. And I couldn't even speak."

Wonder Woman raised one beautiful brow. "Oh?"

Clark wanted more than anything to give her a hug, to pull her close to him, to reassure her through his touch that he wasn't remotely interested in Harmonia. But something in the way she stood prevented him from taking a step in her direction.

Wonder Woman seemed to have forgotten about Clark. Her attention was focused on Harmonia.

She had had been nearly overcome by conflicting emotions. Her heart had constricted with pain and shock as she had watched Clark and the nymph in a close body lock.

Even now, it was difficult to resist harming Harmonia. The scene still hurt. Pain lanced through her as but she did her best to mask the reaction under the pretense of thinking things through.

Her first reaction had been to fly away. To leave Clark alone with the strange woman he was kissing.

But as she took to the skies, her eyes tearing, her mind played the scene again and again. She saw the woman rub her naked body against Clark, saw her kissing Clark, saw the woman run her hands across his chest, saw her licking Clark's lips, saw her….

Faster than the thought could be completed, Wonder Woman had turned around mid-flight and returned to Clark Kent's apartment, to confront the sleazy woman who threw herself at Clark.

She waited for a heartbeat of a second getting her herself and her emotions under control.

"Princess, how did you know to return?" asked Harmonia looking at the Amazon with narrowed eyes. "You had given up the mortal and left for good, what made you turn back?"

"As I left, my mind kept playing the scene over and over again. One thing was clear in every sequence played. All of the initiative was yours, Harmonia. The mortal as you call him, Clark Kent was passive. He wasn't fighting you off because he couldn't. But he certainly wasn't responding to your actions. He was just standing still. Your spell to hold him still worked. Too well, I'd say."

Harmonia's face contorted. "Aarggggggghhhhhh!" she screamed.

Diana looked on impassively.


	41. Chapter 41

There was a loud noise as Harmonia vanished with a screech. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sweet fragrance of flowers.

Diana took a deep breath and inhaled the unmistakable presence of ichor. There were divine beings present, if not visible. Taking up a protective stance in front of Superman, she raised her arms, crossing them at the wrists, calling out, "Diana of the Amazons welcomes the Olympians. All honor, all glory be unto you."

"Diana, child," came the soft response from around her, echoing and reverberating in the room until the sounds merged and became one, a chant that seemed unending, "Diana, child."

"I pray you, show yourselves, immortal ones," responded Diana, not shifting her position.

"Diana, do you have so little faith, then?" asked Athena, now becoming visible to Diana's eyes.

At once, Diana fell to her knees in an act of homage and respect.

"Oh, rise, child. Don't be so formal with me, now."

Diana stood and looked at Athena, meeting her gaze squarely. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit, lady?" she asked bluntly.

"I bring you solace, Diana. Your marriage redeemed your mother's vow. Ares had no hold upon you anymore. He could not approach you nor force you. All he could do was distract and destroy your lover here."

"Begging your pardon, goddess, but how is that information going to provide me with solace?"

"Hephaestus has found Ares in his bed with Aphrodite once again and has demanded justice. Zeus must give it this time or else lose the support of Hephaestus for his throne. That had been decreed."

"…and…?"

"And so, Ares has been consigned to keep Hades company for a while. You have a little time to love leisurely or choose a new lover."

There was a strangled sound from behind Diana. It came from a nude Superman who stood behind Diana but had not spoken clearly.

Turning to face him, Diana said, "I don't know what to do, Kal. What do you want to do?"

Superman tried his best to use his eyes to convince Diana. If these meddlesome immortals could just stay out their lives, he'd use his entire body to convince her. But for now, his eyes and voice were going to have to do.

Just as Superman opened his mouth to speak to Diana, Athena spoke, "If you don't want him as a lover, I can always lend him to Aphrodite. With Ares gone, she'll need a new diversion."

For emphasis, Athena let her eyes move slowly over Superman's naked body before she said, "He's a fine specimen of a male, Aphrodite would be pleased."

_ Ye gods, were the very fates conspiring with the heavens against her now? Aphrodite needed another lover like Diana needed another head._

"I don't want to be with Aphrodite or any other woman. I want only Diana," said Superman clearly now.

Athena smiled at the earnestness on his face. Then she looked at Diana. An imperceptible message was transmitted between them.

"So be it, alien being," said Athena and vanished as suddenly as she had appeared.

"Diana," Superman said, turning to her, "Diana, I'm sorry. I know how it must have seemed to you, but I truly was unable to move."

"Oh, Kal! It nearly broke me in two to see that naked nymph all over you," said Diana as she walked up to him and lifting his hand, placed it hand against her cheek. Turning her head, she kissed his palm. "At least one good thing has come out of all this. Ares won't trouble us for a while."

"I've got a few ideas to while away the time until he's released," said Clark, a wicked glint coming into his eyes.

He swept her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom, placing her gently on the bed, joining her there, kissing and caressing her, whispering a lifetime of tender words as he gently removed her clothes, stroking and touching and licking and sucking as he gave full liberty to his desire. She returned his kiss with fervent need, while her hands worked their magic on his heated skin.

But she did more than kiss. She slid her lips away from his, to taste the skin of his jaw and his neck, where they lingered on his throbbing pulse. Then to his shoulder, and from there, she found his taut nipple. She sucked it into her mouth, the sensation nearly sending him over the edge of ecstasy right then. He gritted his teeth, holding off while he positioned himself, raising himself on his hands as he prepared to enter her.

Never had Diana felt such passion, such need, such desire. She wanted Kal with every fibre of her being, as she loved him with every fibre of her being. And seeing him with Harmonia had brought a sharp edge to her needs, had honed it to a hunger.

That hunger needed to be sated.

Immediately.

Shifting her hips slightly, she sought to encourage him with her body and then with soft murmurs, reached down to help join their bodies together.

The tension, the need, began to build within her. Her body moved in unison with his, rising and falling as if they were in a boat on a gentle tide. Then, not so gentle.

His breathing grew more ragged, the tendons in his neck more strained, his thrusts more powerful. She responded in kind, with primitive, wild passion, letting him take her where he would.

Sensations flooded her body, her mind, as if she and Kal were one being, seeking and striving for the same release, that same completion. The feel of his hot skin. The strength of his muscles. The scent of his flesh. She clung to him, panting, anxious, yearning.

He was harder yet, and stronger, and more powerful, his body crashing into hers with fierce compulsion—until he groaned loudly in her ear. At nearly that same moment, the tension within her snapped, and they were like matched gymnasts, arching and gasping and riding out the wave of their desire as its ultimate release overcame them and sent them to the more peaceful shore.

To rest in each other's arms, sated, together and complete.


	42. Chapter 42

Clark looked down at Diana sleeping peacefully next to him. He marveled that each time he made love to her, he felt like nothing he had felt before. Each time was a new experience for him.

And the best part was that he could make love to her without holding anything back. Unlike his experience with Lois. His eyes fell on the switch for the red sun simulation device above his bed. He would need to deactivate that. Rao knew what would happen to him if Diana or he accidently hit the switch while they were making love. His body would retain enough yellow solar energy to take them through the act itself. But he doubted he would have the strength to recover quickly after that.

Not that he wanted to risk it.

Pausing in his thoughts, he brushed his lips against her soft curls, adjusting his body so that she nestled against him. Settling back against the bed, Clark closed his eyes, allowing other thoughts to drift through his mind.

To the first time that he made love to Diana.

* * *

After they had left the JLA satellite and reached his Fortress, he'd given Diana some time to gather her thoughts, to be alone before he joined her. When he'd entered the room, Diana had remained perfectly still, as if frozen into immobility.

"Diana?" he'd said.

She tipped her head back a little to give him a brief nod of welcome and he bent forward and kissed her throat. He was standing behind her and his hands pulled her back against him and then covered her breasts.

She was trembling, stiff and tense under his touch, and after a minute he let her go.

"What is the matter?" he asked in a puzzled voice. What had happened to the passion she had displayed on the JLA satellite?

"I… nothing," she answered, bending her head so that her hair swung forward to hide her face.

He put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn around. Then he sank down on his heels in front of her. "Did you have a bad experience before?" he asked patiently.

He knew about Ares and for a moment thought that the experience had scarred her. But that was before Bruce and she were married. All sorts of thoughts had exploded in his head.

He half wished Bruce were alive so that he could punch his face in.

But Diana's soft voice drew his attention away from his thoughts. "No."

She looked into his blue eyes. "I suppose I shall have to tell you."

"I think you had better."

She looked away from his face down to her tensely clasped hands. "If I am nervous it is because I have never done this before."

"Never done… But you were married!"

"It was not a… real marriage. Bruce never touched me like you just did. We never touched each other like we did on the satellite. Never got to that."

"Great Rao." He stared at her, clearly stunned by her revelation. "Why? Surely Bruce thought that you were a desirable woman." he asked at last.

"Yes! When I married him he told me …"

"Told you what?" he, asked gently as her voice trailed off.

"Bruce was unable to… to…."

"I see." There was a pause, and then Kal said quietly, "I always thought Bruce was straight. Perhaps I was wrong about him?"

"No…I mean, yes…. That's not what it was. Bruce liked women. It was that he was unable to…" her voice trailed off.

Kal said even more quietly, "Was he impotent?"

Diana looked at him, "Yes," she said softly. "No one knew."

"How was it possible?" he replied a little grimly.

"Bruce told me that Pamela Islay, Poison Ivy was infatuated with Batman. When he rebuffed her, she tricked him, trapping him and kissing him. She'd smeared her lips with a serum derived from South American plants that made men impotent. If she couldn't have Batman, no other woman could have him. It was supposed to be reversible if Batman agreed to her terms. But somehow, the antidote failed. And Bruce was left in that condition."

Kal looked at Diana, absorbing everything she'd said.

Then he asked, "That was unfair to you, Diana. You deserved to know what love is. Why did you marry him? Your life would have been very lonely."

He could see the color slowly rising under her beautiful pale skin, staining her throat and flushing her cheeks and her forehead.

"You were married, Clark. I couldn't not marry Bruce," she said a little gruffly. "It was either Ares or some other god or Bruce, you see."

"Yes, I do see," he said quietly after a moment.

She found the courage to look up into his face once again. There was an odd expression in his eyes.

"And here I was jealous of Bruce, when really he was doing a most honourable deed. I'm lucky to have had a friend like him," he murmured, more to himself than to her.

She didn't say anything, and he reached out to gently smooth her hair back from her face.

"Oh Diana. Here I have been thinking all along that you knew the whole game, and you don't even know the first move."

"I am afraid that I don't," she'd replied in a very small voice.

"Well, we start like this," he'd said, and drawing her to her feet, he took her in his arms and kissed her. His mouth was gentle, the kiss slow and tender, and after a minute Diana felt herself beginning to relax.

He raised his head and laid his cheek against the top of her hair. Her head fit perfectly into the hollow of his shoulder, and she snuggled it there comfortably, her eyes closing in contentment.

He'd slid his hands into her hair and bent to kiss her once again.

* * *

Clark's super senses didn't prepare him for the onslaught of emotions as his thoughts suddenly felt very real. He felt the kiss before he opened his eyes. Diana was over his body, grasping his shoulders, kissing him deeply, wetly, thrusting her tongue deep, licking the inside of his mouth. His heart burst.

He opened his eyes, kissing her back, using his tongue to explore her, filled with a passionate need for her.

She moaned, running her hands over his body. Clark was more than ready. He'd spent some time reliving his first time with her, after all.

He gasped in pleasure, his hands finding her breasts. She felt the first spasms begin as he teased her nipples into an impossible state of pleasure and pain, their mouths now fused completely. And then his chest flattened her breasts, and she gave thanks to Aphrodite that she was an Amazon after all for Clark's weight pressed down upon, crushing her spine to his mattress while he slid his body lower over hers.

"Diana!"

Ancient instinct made her lift her long legs and wrap it around his waist.

He groaned, the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, as they began to move in rhythm together.


	43. Epilogue

On a cool spring day, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent were enjoying a quiet moment of conversation.

Donna sat across from them, cradling the newest addition to the family in her arms and cooing nonsensical words into a tiny pink ear.

"I believe little Jor is hungry," Donna remarked.

"He is always hungry," Diana said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Our son is a growing boy," Clark said proudly.

"And a greedy one," Diana added. "I fed him but an hour ago."

"I'm looking forward to the party for Jor," Donna said. "Do you think they'll all come?"

"Yes, if there are no sudden Super-villains turning up," Clark replied.

Diana held out her arms. "I'll take Jor if you are tired of holding him, Donna."

"I hardly think Jor's slight weight will tax me," Donna said, "but if you ..."

Her words trailed off when Cassie entered the hall and strode toward them. Donna could tell from Cassie's expression that something unusual had occurred.

"What is it, Cas?"

"Zeus is here, Diana and so is Hera. And the other gods and goddesses. It's a wonderful sight, Diana."

Diana got to her feet, exclaiming, "What do they want now? I wish mother was here to deal with them. I don't have much patience left any more."

"I _am_ here, daughter," said Hippolyta as she entered the room. "You don't think I would let you meet them alone?"

As she was speaking, Zeus and Hera strode into the room. Hera rushed forward and embraced Hippolyta first, then Diana and then looked at Donna, holding out her hands for the baby.

"What brings you here, immortal ones?" asked Hippolyta looking at Hera. "I think that you would be wary of showing yourselves so soon after interfering in our lives. I never thought that one of you would harm my own kin."

"Ah, Hippolyta, would you not put it all behind you? This new born son is the hope of a new generation of Amazons. The tests that Diana met were decreed at the time of her birth. And your vow bound her to her destiny."

"I made a promise to you and my daughter fulfilled her vow. Yet, that didn't stop Ares from playing his wicked games. I expect each of you to promise to protect her and her family from the machinations of the immortals."

"I, Zeus, will vow that Diana and her family will safe, Hippoloyta," thundered Zeus. A bolt of lightning crackled within the room, frightening the baby who promptly began to wail. Hera frowned at her husband, and began to rock the baby to sleep, cradling him, as she said, "Husband, if you stop stomping around, perhaps it might help."

Clark frowned. He hadn't been sure that he liked these immortals of Diana's and now, he was convinced that he certainly disliked anyone frightening his son.

He kept a protective eye on his son, not trusting Hera one bit, before he said, "Zeus, don't take me amiss. You and the rest have interfered too much in our lives. It's time to stop and I request you tthat you do so."

Diana's brow furrowed. "I agree with Kal, Father Zeus. This interference must stop. Your word upon this."

Zeus nodded in agreement.

Little Jor began to fuss, and Diana held out her arms. "It's time for Jor's feeding."

"I will carry him for you, Diana," Donna said, carefully lifting Jor from Hera's arms.

Clark stifled a smile. Donna never missed an opportunity to hold the infant. Clark's gaze shifted to follow Diana from the room, his groin tightening at the sight of her swaying hips. He had not loved his wife since Jor's birth and he was bursting with need.

"Make the immortal ones welcome, Mother Hippolyta," he called over his shoulder. "Diana and I will see you all in a while." Without waiting for an answer, he hurried up the stairs after Diana.

Donna passed him in the antechamber of their suite of rooms, having just delivered Jor into Diana's arms. Clark didn't know what Donna thought about his haste to reach the the bedroom and he didn't care, but he could hear Donna chuckling all the way down the stairs. Clark shook his head. Did everyone in the world know how besotted he was with his wife?

Clark entered the antechamber and stopped in his tracks just inside the door. The sight of Diana nursing their child always moved him. A lump gathered in his throat and he swallowed convulsively.

"Come in and shut the door, Kal," Diana said.

Clark shut the door and settled down on a bench beside Diana, watching with avid interest as Jor pulled greedily at her nipple.

"Thank you for being so polite to the Olympians, my love. You have a generous spirit."

"I would do anything for you, Diana. And I do believe they are sorry for the trouble they caused you. I, for, one am grateful because you're finally mine…"

"Love is amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes," Clark agreed. "As soon as our greedy son is through feeding, I will show you just how amazing love can be."

"Mother….the Olympians….our guests..."

"... can fend for themselves. It has been ten weeks since Jor's birth, and I am starved for you. Is it safe to love you, Diana?"

Jor's rosebud mouth slipped from Diana's nipple and his head slipped down as he fell asleep. She smiled down at his dark head, before burping him gently and placed him in his cradle.

Then she walked slowly into Clark's arms.


End file.
